My Facade
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: What if Tsuna wasn't the clumsy, naive and dense boy everyone thought he was? No one knows it's all an act until now when a Italian exchange student moves to his school, and won't stop harrasing him as soon as he realizes Tsuna is not who he seems. Yaoi. Chapter 1 has been EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first attempt at a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and a yaoi so please be nice.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames, please.**

**Thanks to my new beta reader HibariKyoya913. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, no matter how much I wished I did...**

**Enjoy.**

He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ears. He turned in his bed and hit the off button, only then opening his eyes to see the time, and realizing that he was about to be late for school, really late for school - again.

_'Damn it I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late reading'._

Tsuna thought this as he jumped out of bed, knocking his Advanced Physics book by Steve Adams off of the corner of the bed were he left it late last night when he finished reading page 504. He ran to his closet, grabbed his school uniform and put it on hastily then fixed it so he wouldn't get too harsh a beating, at least not one any harder than normal, by a certain prefect. He took his school bag, prepared last night, and ran downstairs without so much as a stumble. He rushed into the kitchen, taking some toast, putting it in his mouth and shouting a quick 'I'm leaving' to his mother.

Walking down the streets of Namimori (more like jogging), Tsuna started to scold himself for getting so wrapped up last night in his individual studying, going to bed late and waking up late to his alarm still beeping incessantly 20 minutes after its set time.

_'I know I usually wake up late to get to school a little bit late for appearances sake but this is far beyond that. I woke up 20 minutes after what I should have, even for me.'_ This is not even considering the fact that he purposely sets his clock 15 minutes later than the time that any other student of Nami- Chuu would be waking up, meaning he would wake up 15 minutes after they did, walk calmly to school and be late on purpose. 'Arggghhhh I'm so dead when Hibari-san notices.'

**Normal P.O.V**

Allow me to explain this contradicting and somewhat confusing self-scolding, mental rant. This short boy with brown, law of gravity defying hair and big caramel eyes is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 14 year old middle school student that attends, as mentioned before, Nami-Chuu, Namimori town's best middle school. Tsunayoshi or Tsuna as he prefers, is referred to as Dame Tsuna by his peers because he is clumsy, dense, naive, weak, friendless, non-athletic - as in bad in every sports that exists in this world - kid with poor grades and social awkwardness beyond the norm. He is constantly bullied, teased and humiliated by his fellow classmates and school mates in general, and he isn't even liked by his teachers because of his bad grades and spacey behavior. But the truth is that Tsuna is none of those things; he is secretly the smartest student in the whole school. He is an observant, calm (most of the time anyways), intelligent, kind and friendly boy. He is rational, fast on his feet, by no means physically weak (thanks to his father's self-defense training) and a boy who learns quickly and easily. The reason he has created this clumsy and stupid boy facade is because in elementary school and his whole life really, he has been shunned by his so called friends, teased or criticized because of his intelligence and fast learning pace. The other kids often got intimidated or jealous of his learning abilities. As a consequence of this, one day, when he had finally reached his limit, he decided to tell his mom to move him to a different school and he then started from that day onwards as a new person, a facade. He told himself that he could take it, the bullying, the constant teasing and verbal abuse, for a few years and in college he will be free to be himself again, and then he will become the man he wants to be, a person worthy of respect, a person admired for their intelligence, a professional. Professional of what you may ask yourself. Well, not even Tsuna knows the answer to that yet, as smart as he is. He is highly interested in Science, which is the reason he read his new book till 3:30 a.m., but he also loves math, history, Japanese, languages, and so on. Well, since his bad student plan backfired, he is now a Nami-Chuu first year student that is late. The consequence of his lateness is the A class beating from the school Head of Disciplinary Committee and prefect that he _will_ receive. Speaking of said prefect...

"Herbivore, you're late again and for such insolence Kamikorosu." Said Hibari Kyoya, dutifully standing beside the gates of his beloved Nami-Chuu with Hibird on his right shoulder and both tonfas out and raised, ready to begin the punishment. Tsuna only had one word to say to this as he heard the emotionless voice when he was passing through the gates and look to his right to see said impassive prefect, that word or sound being...

"Hiieeeee-" He got cut off because Hibari seems to find his squeal very annoying and he whacked his face first to make it stop.

Poor Tsuna.

Tsuna made it to his class room later then he arrived after Hibari was finished with him, got lectured by his teacher and laughed at by his peers and then sat down at his usual desk, the one at the back of the classroom.

The teacher continued with his lecture. Tsuna took no notes because he knew all of this already, and when the teacher made an error on an equation he didn't bother correcting him - doing that would blow his cover. He looked slightly to his right and 2 seats in front of him he saw Yamamoto Takeshi sleeping behind a book. True, he had noticed him earlier - just like he had sensed Hibari's presence behind the wall thanks to his finely-tuned observational and presence sensing skills, but he had acted as though he didn't. And, as his bad luck continued, the teacher caught him staring at his classmate and not at the board, so he decided to torture him a little by calling him out.

"Sawada, if you can stare at Yamamoto all this time without productive reasons then you can listen to me and pay attention to the board - then you might actually learn something for once. And Yamamoto will you save your nap times for after school." He said and then threw a chalk at his book that effectively fell on his head and woke him up.

"H-ai so-sorry Sensei." Tsuna replied, accompanied by his fake blush and flustered appearance. His classmates all laughed at him.

"Ma, ma. I guess I'm busted. Sorry Sensei." Said Yamamoto-san, the school's baseball team's star athlete and heart throb. He was a tall boy, with black and spiky hair and well-toned muscles nicely outlined under his white school uniform shirt. He's a kind and carefree guy who is always smiling. He is every girls dream and has a huge fan club, mostly consisting of girls, but a few guys are in it as well.

"Now Sawada answer equation number 14 out loud."

"Hai" Now Tsuna obviously knew the answer was x=37, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Um, huh, 28?" He asked shyly. Cue sigh.

"No, that is incorrect. Now maybe if you paid attention when I explained it you would have known the correct answer was 37 but then again that's not likely." Cue blush and laughter.

Tsuna sat down with his head low. Sometimes he really wished he had never made the decision to hide his intelligence. He could shut the teacher up and stop the laughing of his mean classmates. He also would have impressed the teacher if he had fixed the mistake on equation number 5.

Cue Tsuna's exasperated sigh.

Later, the bell signaling lunch rang all over the school and Tsuna was so happy to finally hear it ring. He grabbed all his stuff, shoved it in his bag and dashed off into the hallway, making sure to fake stumbling a few times. He ate his bento where he usually does, with his usual company. At the library with books. When he finished eating he passed the time reading Richard III by Shakespeare (for what was probably the third time since there were no books left unread by him in the year that he has attended), hidden by another book. He had been in the library for some time when heard two other students come in talking about two exchange students from Italy. They would apparently be starting tomorrow if what he had just heard was true.

_'Italian exchange students, huh, interesting. I wonder what they look like or if they're nice. That's actually the first time I've heard about this, then again I don't have friends here.'_

After school Tsuna walks outside and into the schools courtyard, seeing an orange dot and a figure in the corner of his eye, and then feeling the person as said figure bumps into him.

"Oh Sawada-san I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Sasagawa Kyoko, a nice, friendly, short girl, with short orange hair and brown eyes. She is the schools idol and she too has a huge fan is clearly the majority of the schools male populations crush; not excluding Tsuna. She was the first person that was nice to him on his first day of school and is still always nice to him. She and Yamamoto are the only ones that don't treat him baldy or call him Dame-Tsuna.

"Sasa-sasagawa-san, oh it- it's o-ok. It was my fault." This time Tsuna did really blush for once, because he was in close proximity of his crush.

"Not it wasn't, it was mine. So how are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm go- good and you?" He fake-stuttered.

"That's good to hear and I'm well." She smiled and the friendly gesture made Tsuna's heart accelerate.

"Thanks and that's al- also go- good." He made a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go Hana is waiting for me at the gate. See you later Sawada-san."

"O-oh ok, no problem, by-bye." He said and waved as she turned and left.

Tsuna's walk home was uneventful and he ate dinner, did his homework without sweat and kept reading his Advanced Physics book, but this time making sure to go to bed early. No matter how interesting and tempting the book was to him, he didn't want to be that late again.

The next day he arrived only ten minutes late to school and surprisingly Hibari was nowhere to be found so he rushed inside and it seemed like Hibari popped out of a bush to chase him at an incredible speed. Tsuna didn't feel like getting beat up today so he ran inside almost at his top speed but not quite. Tsuna got to his classroom quickly without panting and got in before a surprised Hibari snaps out of it and decides to go after him. At homeroom the teacher silenced the class, after he lectured Tsuna of course.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"All right everybody today we have two exchange students from Italy joining us so let's welcome them shall we. Come in." That said the door open to reveal two teenagers walking in. Everyone was either gasping, with their mouth hanging open or hearts in their eyes (meaning basically all of the girls).

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the rest of the class, Gokudera-san, Reborn-san."

The medium height boy, with a messy uniform that had chains and skulls everywhere, and shoulder-length silver hair with emerald eyes, eyes that seemed to be glaring at the whole class, was obviously very good looking. He glanced at the teacher with a disgusted look and then turned to the class and said;

"I'm Gokudera Hayato and don't bother me unless you want to be blown up." He said, then looked away annoyed.

Then we turned to the taller boy, who was muscular with short, black hair, curly sideburns and black eyes and wore a fedora, a neat uniform, and had a chameleon perched on the fedora (What, a chameleon?). He looked up at us for the first time and said...

"My names Reborn, nice to meet you." That was it. But that was all it took accompanied by a smirk and all the girls in the room squeaked at the deep voice and smirk.

"Umm, ok then why don't you guys take an empty seat?" At that, both teens started walking- towards me. That's when I remembered that the only seats that were empty were the ones to my right and left, seeing as no one wanted to sit next to me except Yamamoto because he didn't mind, but even he was coerced by his friends to sit up front. When I looked up again from my inner ramble I see that in fact that Gokudera guy sat to my left and Reborn guy to my right. I looked at the one to my left and he just glared at me really intensely so I acted like I was flustered and looked away but I really wasn't because I'm used to being glared at. Then I looked at the guy called Reborn and I had to admit, even though I wasn't gay, that this guy was indeed very handsome and he had this intimidating aura surrounding him that demanded attention. It left me staring at him in a sort of trance-like state.

"It's rude to stare you know." He suddenly whispered, bringing me out of my trance. He said that while not looking at me, but then he finally does look at me from the corner of his eye and smirks. And then, for some unexplainable reason I blush, like an actual blush, not a fake one. Then I look at the teacher.

"So-sorry," I whispered back hastily. I heard him chuckle at my reply.

"Cute," I heard him say, more to himself then to me.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. I was actually taken aback because people normally ignore or avoid me, even the new ones and if they're nice at first the rest of the school population tell them to stay away. They usually do just that.

"Saw-Sawada Tsunayoshi but I pre-prefer Tsuna." I whispered back.

"Tsuna it is then." He said.

"Sawada can you answer my question." Suddenly my sensei's voice was directed towards me. _'He loves to torture me doesn't he because he thought I wasn't paying attention? God I really don't like him.'_ While its true Tsuna was talking to Reborn quietly as to not be heard, his good hearing, observational skills and the fact that he can easily space out or have a conversation without blocking out the rest of the noises, in this case the teachers voice, he knew what the answer was and it's also thanks to his knowledge of the topic but...

"I'm s-sorry can you r-repeat the qu-question sensei?" He acted dumb.

Sighs and laughter was heard all around excluding three students.  
>"The year in which World War II ended, Sawada." Answered my teacher exasperatedly.<p>

I almost let it slip that it was 1945 but caught myself with my mouth open and changed the words.

"Humm, I'm n-not sure." I said.

The teacher looked at me with the look that said he knew that was going to be my answer and called somebody else to answer. I was safe because no one noticed that I was going to answer but hesitated, well that what I thought anyways.

**Reborn's P.O.V**

After Gokudera and I walked to the school and got the papers needed, introduced ourselves to our fellow classmates, sort of, then seated next to a short, brown hair and eyed boy that looked up at us with wide eyes. I see him staring at Gokudera, who of course glares at him. He has a serious temper problem. The kid jumps and turns and acts flustered. _Acts _being the suspicious word there. I notice this because of my strong observational skills and sharp eye-that and years of detecting when people are lying or faking- but to anyone normal he would have looked like it was his natural reaction. _'The kid is a good actor, but not good enough to fool me'_ I thought. I could feel someone staring at me with the corner of my eye l saw it was the same kid, and let him up until the point I got tired of it.

"It's rude to stare you know." I said.

He really blushed this time, and got actually flustered then said sorry before looking up ahead.

I say _'cute'_ out loud on purpose just to make him more flustered, but found myself believing it. Then I asked his name and found out it was Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, as he prefers.

"Tsuna it is then." I said.

The teacher notices that Tsuna is not looking at him but at me and calls on him to answer the question which I already know the answer to. _'1945 of course, it's so easy and I wasn't even paying that much attention to him'_. I thought and looked at Tsuna to see the sign of recognition in his eyes mixed with hesitation? Then his mouth opens but he stops himself and says that he wasn't sure so the teacher moved on to ask a nameless person for the simple answer. I was somewhat confused. Why did he hesitate if he knew the answer? I know he did, I saw the recognition in his eyes, and the fact that stutters sound forced to my ears is weird too. I kept an eye on Tsuna and I saw Gokudera was doing the same thing. He must have noticed too.

And I looked back at Tsuna. _'Interesting'_ I thought. _'The way he acts and the fact that I can't imagine why makes it that much more amusing and interesting.' _With that thought I made up my mind.

I was going to find out why Tsuna acts like he does.

The lunch bell rang and everyone got up from their seats in the classroom. I see Tsuna leaving alone to eat with his bento. Then, I find myself surrounded by all the girls, and some of the guys that stayed, eying up Gokudera and me. Some came to talk to us and introduced themselves, but I just smirked and said one word responses. I didn't bother remembering their names. Gokudera was more aggressive, as always. He shouted at them to leave him alone but that had the opposite effect on the girls, as it seems they like bad boys with attitude. I sighed to myself. I was still thinking about the mystery that was Tsuna. _'Why leave alone? Does he eat alone?'_ I didn't see anyone interact in anyway with him except laugh at him but you can't count that. Then I heard two boys talk badly about him in the corner of the room. They said that he was a naïve idiot. _'Hmm, that is apparently all they think of him because that's what Tsuna wants them to think that he is. But he can't fool me. I figure out who you really are Sawada Tsunayoshi, just you wait.'_ I thought evilly, letting a predatory smirk slip onto my face, scaring the others in the classroom but not really caring.

After eating my lunch, I see that I still have 15 minutes left before lunch break is over, so I decided to go look for Tsuna and see what he's up to. I walked down a random hallway and I suddenly see the door to the Library open and a mass of brown gravity defying hair pop out. _'Perfect'_ I thought as I smirked again.

I walked over to him and because he was walking away, he didn't see me...

"Do you always eat alone at the library?" I asked. I see him jump out of surprise, real surprise this time.

"Reborn-san, I you, huh, ye-yes." He said with those wide caramel eyes and that forced stutter again.

"I see. Why?" I continued. He looked like he was thinking, and then slipped back into his previous nervous act.

"Why not? I like the silence and the bo-books." He replied.

"Hn. You finished eating?"

"H-hai."

"Good. Then answer me this. Why did you say you didn't know the answer to the question in class?"

I suddenly ask. He looks at me with those big eyes and I clearly see recognition then fear pass through them, quickly changing into forced confusion.

"Ex-excuse me? I- I don't kn-know what y-you mean"

"In history class. The teacher asked you the date that WWII ended and you said you didn't know the answer, but it was obvious to me that you did and for some reason you acted like you didn't know. Why are you acting less smart than you are?" I demanded the answers I wanted.

"I do-don't know w -what you're talking a-about Reborn -san." I can see the fear again, mixed with surprise this time, in his eyes but like before, it was gone in an instant.

_'He knows how to hide his emotions well.'_

"Yes you do. Now I want to know why you act like that Tsuna. You might as well tell me know because sooner or later, I will find out." I say intimidatingly.

"I, ummm-" He said but then lost the grip on the open book he hand in his hands through this whole conversation and it fell. Then, as it clattered to the floor, I saw that he was hiding another book hiding within the other. _'Why would he hide the other book in another book? A better question is what is he hiding?'_ I thought. I look up at Tsuna and see his shocked and scared expression. Then I read the cover of the second book and see that it says 'Calculus'.

I look at Tsuna again and our eyes meet. We just stand there in complete and utter silence, neither of us making a move.

_'I have you now Tsuna.'_ I thought.

**To be continued…**

**Done with the first chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry if there are any typos.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I wanted to thank the people who reviewed and I am glad you guys liked the story so far. Also I am sorry I hadn't updated. I meant to update faster but didn't find the time to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

**Here's chapter 2. **

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

_Then as it clattered to the floor I saw that he was hiding another one in the first. 'Why would he hide the other book in another book? A better question is what is he hiding?' I thought. I look up at Tsuna and see his shocked and scared expression. Then I read the second books cover and see that it says "Calculus"._

_I look at Tsuna again and our eyes meet. We just stand there in utter silence, neither makes a move._

_'I have you now Tsuna.' I thought._

Tsuna's P.O.V:

'Oh shit'. Was my first thought as I made eye contact with Reborn after he saw that the book I was hiding fell with the cover upwards for Reborn to read. Suddenly Reborn smirked but even bigger than last time. 'That's creepy' I thought at that shiver inducing smirk.

"Ummm...that's no-not min-mine." I lied.

A really bad lie at that. 'Of all the things I could have said I went with "that's not mine', wow way to convinced him Tsuna.I am so out of it today, ever since I met Reborn. First he caught me off guard, then he made me Really blush and stutter not my usual fake one, and then I didn't sense his presence to the point where he startled me. Hey now that I think about how he do that anyways. Urghhh, so not the time for an inner monologue.' Tsuna ended his self-scowling/inner monologue only to realize that Reborn hadn't said anything or stopped looking at him with that stupid smirk of his still imprinted on his handsome face. 'Wait**, what did I just think about Reborn's face? I said it was Handsome. Omg.** No I can't think like that, I'm not gay. Bad Tsuna, bad. I can't beli-Tsuna's thoughts were caught off by Reborn who just now decided to say something. (He was waiting for Tsuna to say something else and to stop he mental rant but it looked like he was going to go on for a while so he decided to step in. P.S he was also too amused to say anything).

"Ohhh really now? Then who's is it?" Said Reborn clearly not believing the lied for a second.

"It's Ummm, belongs to hummmm...you know I have to go back before class starts." I said hurriedly so hurriedly, and desperate to answer him something that I completely forgot to fake a stutter. 'Dammit' I thought to myself as I hurriedly bent down to pick up my stuff, and tucked the books under my arm before getting up again and turning on my heel fast ready to get the heck out if there but apparently God wanted to torture me some more today because I felt a hand, a big and strong one at that, grab my right arm as I was turning.

"There's still nine minutes left till class starts again and you still haven't answered my questions. Ohhhh and by the way that was a crappy lie." Said Reborn smoothly.

'Oh believe me I know'. Thought Tsuna as he hung his head in shame on the inside.

"Where did your stutter go anyways or was that part of the act too?" Added Reborn but the tone of his voice already told me he already knew the answer to that question. And the fact that he noticed I didn't stutter that time explains the other stuff too. Like that he knows that I lied about not knowing the answers to the question earlier in class and the fact he knows it's all an act. He's observant, too observant for my liking, and he can read people really well too.

After knowing all this I still decided to act dumb.

"I don't know what act your referring to." I said. His smirk only grew bigger. IF THAT WAS EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBE.

"To the Dame-Tsuna act you got going on for god knows how long. My guess is very considering everyone calls you dame-Tsuna all the time, and the teachers expect only wrong answers from you." He replied.

"Please would you let me go?" I said referring to my arm which his still holding after he grabbed me so I wouldn't escape.

"No". He said simply.

"Why? What do you wa-want from m-me?" I said with an almost whiny voice. Key word almost.

"I told you already we are not done here and I want to know why do you act like this when your clearly not. And stop with the fake stutter already. It was fine when I thought it was real but now that I know its fake it's just annoying." He said seriously with the smirk that seemed permanent no longer on his features.

'That wasn't fake. But I'm not going to tell you that' I thought. The truth is Tsuna had already decided to stop wasting energy in a fake stutter because Reborn already knew it was fake, and he preferred to focus on getting away or getting answers to his own questions then focus on fake stuttering. Meaning Reborn made him really nervous stutter TWICE in one day. 'This guy is having a big effect on my behavior today and I have no idea why'. Tsuna thought desperately.

Tsuna inertly sighed. 'What should I say to him and more importantly how can I make him let go off my arm so I can get the Hell away from him.' Tsuna thought. Then an idea came to him.

"Fine if you really want to know, I'll tell you if you let go off my arm." I told him simply. At that I received Another God damn smirk. URGGHHHH God those are so annoying and creepy. They make me want to kick him in the-oh good idea. Ummm no not really if the muscle outline under his shirt are anything to go by.

"Do you take me for an idiot Tsuna? I know the second I let go of you you'll start running. Not that you will get very far but still it's easier this way." He replied coolly.

"How about this then, you let me go now and we meet at the back of the school when it ends, and I'll tell you there. I don't want to say it here because anyone can eavesdrop here. And this way I can tell you with reassurance that nobody else learns my secret." I proposed the idea to him. His mouth twitched and then he sighed a little bit.

"Fine but Tsuna…" He said in his smooth voice and then I feel his grip on my arm tightened and I felt my body being push up against the wall behind me and Reborn suddenly is close to me, really close. His tall figure hovering over me. And I lose my train of thought, my capability to think and my happiness at hearing him agree to what I proposed, which was of course my escape plan because I wasn't really planning on following trough but his next words had me thinking twice about that decision. He looked me straight in the eyes and say:

"If you tried to escape our conversation, and you're not there at the end of school I am going to go look for you and when I find you cause I will find you, you're going to wish you had kept your word. Then am going to make you tell me the reason for your little dame act and believe when I say I can do it because you know what Tsuna?" He said in a dangerously low voice.

I shook my head no, not trusting my words. At that he change his hands so his left hand is holding my right arm and his right hand is lay next to my head on the wall as he leans in to whisper in my ear. Never taking his eyes off me.

"I can be very, _very_ persuasive when I need to be. And I always get what I set out to get Tsuna, always." He whispers softly in my ear, so that he sends a shiver done my spine.

"Do you understand Tsuna?" He asks leaning away from me, and letting his fedora cover his eyes with a shadow but still not removing his hands.

I nod still not trusting my own voice. He then smirks again smugly.

"Good then lets walk back to class then." He said with his normal smooth voice, showing his eyes again and finally letting go of my arm. He turns back to the hall that will take us to our next class, and I just stay there where I was trying to process what just happened and trying to figure out why my heart is beating like I just ran a marathon. Reborn still there his back is turned to me but his not walking yet.

"Come Dame-Tsuna." He said.

And that for some reason surprises me a lot coming from him. From anybody else no but from him it those considering he knows it's all a lie and it's the first time he said it without referring to my facade. Still in my little daze I found myself asking why.

"Why are you-" But I was cut off by him.

"If you're going to act like a Dame-Tsuna I am going to call you as such until you tell me why, and stop acting like it." He said simply.

His words left me dumbfounded.

"Come." He said or more like ordered.

I found myself straightening up before walking to his side and only then he started walking with me few steps behind his long, powerful and graceful stride. We walked back in silence with him only looking at me once with the corner of his eye and I with mine before I quickly looked away.

The rest of the classes went by faster than normal much to Tsuna's dread because before he knew it, it was the end of school and he was changing hi indoor shoes to his outdoor ones. he left the last classroom fast and hadn't seen Reborn yet. He was debating whether or not he should bail. He got scared because of Reborn's little speech, more like threat, earlier. 'What if I don't make it to the get on time and he catches me escaping then only Kami-sama knows what he will do to me' Tsuna thought. "If you tried to escape our conversation, and you're not there at the end of school I am going to go look for you and when I find you cause I will find you, you're going to wish you had kept your word. Then am going to make you tell me the reason for your little dame act and believe when I say I can do it because you know what Tsuna? I can be very, _very_ persuasive when I need to be. And I always get what I set out to get Tsuna, always.' I remembered his earlier words, and started to panic all over again. Starting to pull out my own hair in frustration and ignoring the 'WTF got into him looks' I was receiving for doing so. 'What should I do? Kami-sama help me please'. Tsuna begged.

I decided to check if the cost was clear fedora wearing, chameleon petting, harassing, intimidating, handsome, and smirking 14 year old boys. When I saw that it was I decided to chance it and go for the school gates that where only a few feet away.

"Where do you think you're going Dame-Tsuna?" A voice said. And I froze instantly recognizing it. I turned around and faced Mochida my number one bully.

"I w-was going ho-home." I said keeping up my stutter. I inwardly let out a relieved sighed. At least it wasn't Reborn.

"I don't think so not without you handing over your money that is." He said with a stupid smile on his ugly face. God I hate his face. I mostly hate him though.

"I-I don't ha-have money." I replied.

"Well that's to bad and I was planning on letting you go today without smashing your face with my fist after you gave me your money but since you don't have any..."He trailed off and started walking closer to me, then grabbed my shirt collar.

"What are you doing?" Said a cool, smooth and angry voice. We both stop moving and looked at the face of the owner of said voice.

Reborn.

"I asked you a question." He said slowly and dangerously after neither one of us said a word.

"I was just umm..." Mochida said trying to from words but failing after hearing hi menacing tone and feeling his evil aura that his form seems to release in waves.

"Release him, _now_." He commanded. Immediately my shirt was released and I was saved from a brutal beating.

"If I ever so much as see you look at him the wrong way and especially if you touch him again I will shoot you. Is that clear or do I have to say it slower for your primitive brain to understand? He said seriously. Not one word seemed like a lie and his tone told you he wasn't bluffing even if you couldn't see a gun.

"Ye-yes." Mochida stuttered.

"Good. Now get out of here." He ordered. I had never seen such a big guy move so fast, it was almost scary because there was a lot of people in his path and I was tempted to yell 'look out' to those poor innocent by standers but then I realized that most of these bystanders made my life miserable here; also one of them was Lee and she was a bitch that was worst to me than most of my classmate so I didn't say anything because she deserved to me run over by a moving boulder with legs whose practically shitting his pants right about now.'Damn he miss her, oh but he bump into Kyro that guy stole my lunch last week so he deserved it too, he's an asshole.'

I turned back to Reborn.

"You ok?" He asked eyeing me. I was actually surprised by his question.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me and that. Can I ask you a question?" I said and almost stutter until I remember it was Reborn and he already knew.

"You already did but go ahead. What is it?" He said with his smirk.

"Why you save me?" I asked. He gave a shrugged and put his hands in his pants pockets.

"I just felt like it. Anyways he won't bother you again. Now what we came here for." He said.

'Damn he remembered. Well of course he did this is Reborn. 'I thought unhappily.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna." He said but it sounded like a command. He then started walking to the back of the school not waiting for me this time.

'He isn't looking maybe I should take the risk and-'

"Don't even think about it Dame-Tsuna. Besides you won't get very far. "He said without even looking over his shoulder.

'OMG it's like he read my mind. that's so weird and creepy.'

"And no Dame-Tsuna I didn't read your mind and don't call me creepy." He said as he walks off.

'...' 'OMFG'

"I don't hear you walking. Do you want me to drag you like a corpse Dame-Tsuna?" He asked.

"Uh NO, I'm coming." I said hurriedly and started jogging.

"If you say so. Come on then I don't have all day you know." He said as a matter of fact.

'YOUR THE ONE WHO I FORCING ME TO DO THIS.' I practically yelled in my mind. Ignoring the fact that he was the one who proposed it.

When we got to the back of the school it was empty because most of the students left already and the students in clubs like the baseball club were already at their corresponding area. Reborn stopped walking and stood under a tall and big tree at the back taking cover from the sun. He still had his hands in his pockets and then he looked up at me with those black and calculating eyes. Before he said anything I beat him to it.

"Why do you want to know so badly the reason I decided to do this?" I asked him knowing he would know what I was referring to.

"I find you interesting. The way you talk, the way you act, all clumsy and naive when really you're just holding back and you appear to know more then you really say you do. Besides you know how to hide your emotions well and you fooled a lot of people for a very long time. I have never seen someone quite like you who's been able to do all of that."

He like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Quite like me? What do you mean?" I asked sincerely curious.

"Someone as young and fragile looking as you." He said with a smirk.

"Where the same age and you can hide your emotions as well and even better than me plus you're mysterious." 'Did I just really say that to him?' His smirk grew.

"You think I'm mysterious." He said.

"Yeah well that's how you carry yourself and you're handsome or so the girls say anyways." I looked away with wide eyes. 'Omg what's wrong with me why did I say that. God I was trying to get away from the mysterious topic and ended up saying his handsome. That's worse. Fuck'

I saw a glint in his eyes and his full on smirk grow to the point of showing his teeth. He opened his mouth to say...

"What are you two herbivores doing?" Said a new voice.

**To be continued...**

**Well that it for chapter two. I hoped you liked it. And don't worry other characters will be coming up soon. Please Review they give me motivation to keep writing. **

**:D**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I hope you guys are well. I am grateful for the people who read and reviewed my story. I hope you guys keep liking it because I enjoy writing it, and I have to agree with AWE-some-NESS-bLaH, fanfics that are abandoned are annoying. They aggravate me so that's why I wouldn't do that to others. Now on a different note, I want to apologize for my grammatical errors. I have been receiving notice of that in the reviews and I am been sincere when I say I am very sorry about that. I haven't had time to proof read it before posting it with fact that I am going to college in august so I have to do some stuff about that on top of everything else like homework , and keeping a social life so yeah now you know why I been busy. Just to clarify my native language isn't English, its Spanish so yeah, but I'm not trying to make excuses just pointing it out. Anyways I am going to pay more attention to my grammar and make time to proof read. And by the way I would be grateful and in no way offended if you correct me in a grammatical errors, in fact it would make things easier if you corrected me in something that I wrote wrong and didn't notice like for example the senpai comment that Ayz283 said that I didn't know about. Thank you for your help Ayz283, I will keep it in mind for the future. **

**Anyways on with chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

_"What are you two herbivores doing?" Asked a new voice._

**Normal P.O.V:**

'You have got to be kidding me. Could did day get any worse?' Thought Tsuna as he heard the voice behind him. He turned around only to find known other than Namimori self-appointed protector, and Nami-Chuu's Head of the Disciplinary Committee, the one and only Hibari Kyoya. The skylark was standing there with his usual scowl adoring his sharp and handsome face, with those grey-blue eyes practically stabbing you to death with those always present glares, and of course his wearing Nami-Chuu's uniform with his D.C jacket on his shoulders and there's also a red band attached to one of the sleeves that says 'Head of Disciplinary Committee'. 'I believe it just did.' Said Tsuna to himself when he saw Hibari glare at him through narrowed slits before taking out his tonfas, and taking a fighting stance. Keeping true to his act tsuna said a typical tsuna answer. Well to everyone else is normal at least...

"Hiieeeee." Tsuna practically screamed as he saw Hibari walk closer with his tonfas already raised.

"Your annoying herbivore. Shut up or I'll bite you to death. Now what are you two doing here? You're not allowed to stain Nami-Chuu's grounds with your herbivore presence after hours as well, leave. _Now_." He said with a dangerous tone, eyes now narrowing even more after he locked gazes with Reborn who of course was smirking the whole time.

"Oh, and what if we don't?" He asked, voice taunting the skylark was getting angrier. Reborn was being more reborn-ish and was smirking wider. Tsuna panicking on the inside. 'We? Why did he say we? Since when are me and him a 'we'. That bastard is trying to get me killed.' Tsuna thought as he was mentally freaking out, and wished he could punch Reborn in the face hard, really hard. But sadly Hibari was present so his wish could not be fulfilled on less he wants to risk giving away his secret to a second person in one day. 'Is it worth it?' Tsuna contemplated for a second.

"And as to what where doing here, it was Dame-Tsuna's idea to come here at this time. I'm new here, this is my first day, and I didn't know we were not allowed to." He added simply with a spark in his eye, trying to blame poor Tsuna for everything, and his also planning something. 'WHAT?' Tsuna screamed in his mind. 'His using the 'I didn't know any better card' .That little...Now I'm starting to think it's worth it.'

"Herbivore." Said a very angry prefect.

'Yep definitely worth it.' Tsuna finally decided.

"I-I hum...Ummm." Tsuna stuttered trying to form words but horribly failing.

"For breaking rules, tainting Nami-Chuu with your worthless herbivore presence, and getting new students to break rules with you, I'll bite you to death." Was all that Hibari said before he attacked Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide.

"Hiee-." He was interrupted when he had to throw himself on the ground to dodge the prefect's swing of his right tonfa then he crawled towards Reborn. Then he stood up next to Reborn who was smirking and had an accomplished and amused glint in his eyes. 'He was planning this. Bastard. Fine two can play this game.'

"Help me Reborn, you're the one who dragged me here after almost making us late for our class .Do something" Tsuna said. 'And knowing Hibari-san he will...'

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for attempting to skip class." 'Ha I knew it 'thought Tsuna. Hibari changed his target from Tsuna to Reborn, thinking that he'll beat the new kid up first then deal with the other herbivore. Reborn just stood there. It goes without saying what he was doing. If you guessed smirking, you are correct.

Hibari advanced toward Reborn then raised he left tonfa to hit his face when Reborn smoothly, but surely dodge it like a pro. This aggravated the skylark even more so he tried to hit him with his right tonfa in one quick motion, but was shocked when he realized that this Reborn character as the other herbivore called him, had raised a hand and stop the weapon from coming close to hitting him.

"oh." Hibari said when he realized what just happened, and adding to that was that he could FEEL the strength behind the grip on his tonfa. 'This is no ordinary arrogant, weak herbivore.' Thought Hibari. He thought that the aura and way of talking of said person was only his arrogance, and that the herbivore was just all talk, but he was proofed wrong.

His strong. I know his strong. Strong like a ...

"Carnivore." Hibari said with an amused smirk of his own now making Reborn's grow. It looked like a smirking contest now.

And Tsuna was officially freaked out even further. That is until he realized this was his chance to escape this lunatics. He started slowly turning, and was about to start running away...

"Where are you going Dame-Tsuna?" Said Reborn without backing down from Hibari's' staring and smirking contest. Tsuna froze, and then thought 'never mind him just run' before he started to run. 'Awwww what do I do now? What if they catch up to me? Think Tsuna, think. I need a plan. Run to the gate, take a right, go downhill, and hide in that new coffee shop for a while. Yeah that sounds good if only I can make it to the gate I'll have a better chance at getting away.' He thought all this while running. Now Nami-Chuu's gates are in Tsuna's eye sight since he just turned a corner. His getting closer.

20 feet.

10 feet.

He can hear footsteps coming from behind him. Fast.

5 feet. Almost there.

"You're not going anywhere herbivore, not until I bite you to death. "Said Hibari right from behind him.

Tsuna's training instincts kicked in, and without thinking or looking behind he knew where and when Hibari would try to hit him, and dodged the attack. Then he turned around to see the other tonfa 1 foot away from his stomach, and jumped back just in time to evade it. The next tonfa was to his face which he grabbed, and held with all his strength before twisting the tonfa sideways, and then pulling it forward with such a force made the owner of the weapon let go of it unless he wanted to break his arm or dislocate his shoulder. He saw the shocked face of opponent when he disarmed him, and took the chance to ball up his left fist, and punch him in the face so hard as to make him stumble backwards a little bit. Then he looked up to see Hibari-san straightening up agai-'OMFG I just punched ,OMG,OMG.' Just now coming to his senses, and not doing things out of pure instinct did tsuna realize what he did.

When it was said before that Tsuna was trained in self-defense fighting only by his father, was sort of a big fat lie. Because through his whole years of his life up until he was 11, all tsuna ever did with his father before the man went traveling for his job, was practice fighting. So in other words tsuna really did know how to fight. Very well. He just chooses not to for more than the dame-tsuna appearance reason, he also did it because he doesn't like fighting or violence.

So yeah, he looked from Hibari's shocked face to Reborn's. When did he get here? Before he realized it Reborn was sporting a amused, satisfied and smug look on his face. Wait. Smug? 'He wanted this to happen all along. To see if I was faking this too, and my instinct made me fall into the trap.' Tsuna yelled in his mind. Then he focused his gaze on Hibari who seemed to be over the shock, and was now smirking a predatory smirk. 'Oh, oh. This can't be good.' Tsuna thought worriedly.

"Oh. So you been pretending this whole time, huh? Holding back? But I must say I'm impressed that you got to punch me and disarm me in one go. I guess you're not the useless herbivore I thought you were. Fight me." He said while picking up his other tonfa from the ground.

'That is exactly what I don't want to do. I have to figure out a way to distract him. _Now.'_ He said to himself as he hurriedly looked over at Reborn.

"Wouldn't you pre-prefer to fi-fight a car-carnivore Hibari-san? Some-someone like Reborn hi-his way stronger, a-and faster than me plus his much more interesting." He tried to reason.

"Hn. You may have a point there. But I still want to fight you someday to see just how strong you really are. But for now..." He said and then turned to Reborn before ordering him to fight him, and then attacking him.

Tsuna let out a relieved sigh.' At least it's not today, but I will have to deal with that some unlucky day. Who am I kidding every day is unlucky for me.' He finally thought before running away from the fight, and the school.

He ran, and didn't stop running till he reached Namimori park a few blocks away just to be safe. He decided the park would be better than the new shop he was thinking of hiding in earlier. He finally decided to stop, and rest on a bench in the middle of the park. Tsuna was barely out of breath thanks to the fact that he was in shape, and compared to the speed he normally ran through his trainings and the length of said run this was like a walk in the , well park. Doesn't matter if that sounded cliché, to him its true. Anyways now that he was sited, he could take in his surroundings. It was peaceful at the park today, blue sky, green grass that extended everywhere, birds chirping, beautiful flowers were in bloom, sun shining down on the few people on the walking path, and on the two kids in the playground with their mothers. All in all Tsuna liked it, and he was at peace here. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and leaned back on the bench.

"Is this seat taken?" Said a new voice tsuna didn't recognized. He snapped his eyes open to see a tall, fit, crystal blue eyed, blond young man perhaps a year older then he was, in a mandatory Nami-Kou uniform staring, and smiling politely at him. Tsuna had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. After all his only seen him in pictures, and heard rumors about him. After that he was sure of who was in front of him. 'Ieyasu Vongola Giotto.' Tsuna said his name in his head. His one of the exchanged students from Italy he heard about that got here a year ago. He was rumored to be a genius, a great athlete in every sport, captain of the chess club as well as student body President over at Nami-Kou. Then he remembered he had to answer Giotto's question.

"No, it's no occupied. You may seat down if you like." He said kindly. Then he realized he didn't forced his fake stutter like he usually did when he talked to a person he just met. This was the first person tsuna didn't fake the stutter at their first meeting ever since he started it. One good look at those gorgeous blue eyes that leave anyone in a trance just by looking at him, and tsuna knew why. It was his stare, his kind smile, but mostly it was the eyes it was filled with such kindness, and cheerfulness that he found out that he couldn't lie to those eyes, to him. It's as if they were trying to bring the best out of him. His real self.

"Thank you." Said Giotto as he seated down on the small bench next to tsuna. Then he turned to tsuna, and smiled bigger than before now with his eyes closed.

"I'm Ieyasu Giotto, but you can just call me Giotto. May I ask what your name is?" He asked kindly and with his smooth and velvety voice.

"Um yeah I know. And its Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I preferred being called tsuna." Tsuna replied softly and without thinking the 'yeah I know' part because at that moment Giotto opened his eyes again, and his heart started pounding when those big beautiful and passionate blue eyes were on him again but closer so naturally every thought went out the window. Tsuna's surprised he didn't forget the question or his name for that matter.

At hearing his response Giotto looked a little confused. Then he looked at Tsuna's uniform which he didn't notice before, and realized it was a Nami-Chuu uniform.

"Oh right, your uniform. You go to Nami-Chuu; I went there when I moved here from Italy last year. Now I'm in first year of High-school. They told us that we were the first transfer students from Italy that they ever had. Is that how you know about me?" He said.

"Ahh, yes." I replied. 'And your also every girls in my class and schools idol apart from Yamamoto, and therefore have a huge and obsessed fan girl club at my school campus. But I'm not going to tell you that.'

"I see. Well tsuna I know I'm a year older then you, and we go to the same school and all, but I don't want none of that senpai suffix, alright? Just call me Giotto or Giotto-san if that makes you more comfortable, ok?" Giotto said while smiling.

"O-ok, Giotto-san." He stuttered. A real one at that because his heart it still pounding hard in his chest and his starting to get more nervous.

"Good. By the way Tsunayoshi, it's an interesting name. Its original, unique." He suddenly said out of the blue.

" yeah I know it's a weird name." Tsuna whispered softly, and hung his head. It wasn't meant for Giotto to hear, but he did.

"Don't get me wrong, I meant unique in a good way. I like it anyways." He replied smiling that incredible smile that would have any girl swoon, faint and/or blush. Maybe all of the above, but not necessarily in that order. Anyways in made our little tsuna blush and his heart beat faster. He was also surprised at Giotto-san's words. 'Urghh why does my heart keep beating so fast? I have to calm down or Giotto is going to think I'm weird. Not that that assumption is off, but I don't want him to think I'm a freak or something the first time he sees me. My day has been bad enough thank you very much.' Tsuna said in his mind.

"Really? You don't think it's really weird because I do?" He asked not looking at him anymore, but choosing to look at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah, really. I don't think it's weird, but come on who am I to say if your name is weird or not when my second last name means clam. Hahahaha." He was laughing after he was done talking. Tsuna's attention snapped back up to Giotto not because of his words, but because of his laugh. It was wonderful in Tsuna's opinion. He never heard someone laugh like this before not with a complete stranger at least, and certainly not with him. It was so real, sincere, and full of live that he couldn't help but laugh a little too even do it made him blush even more.

"So Tsuna, what brings you to the park?" He asked after the laughter died down.

At that question Tsuna's little happy smile was wiped cleaned off his face.

To be continued...

**Well that's it for chapter 3. I had time to proof read it this time so hopefully it won't have so many errors or none if I'm lucky.**

**I wanted to point out some things.**

**1) From now on Hibari will refer to Reborn as carnivore because he was never a baby in this fanfic so now that he knows his a carnivore so he will be called as such.**

**2) I don't know if Japan has all or just some schools divided in section depending on the grade levels but at least in this story it is going to be.**

**3)I decided to put Vongola as Giotto second last name considering that there will not be mafia here, and I wanted him to still have that name, and his real name so yeah now he has two...^-^**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I hope you guys are doing well. Thank you for the reviews and for the help on the grammar errors I did not realize I was making. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters.**

**Recap:**

_"Yeah, really. I don't think it's weird, but come on who am I to say if your name is weird or not when my second last name means." He was laughing after he was done talking. Tsuna's attention snapped back up to Giotto not because of his words, but because of his laugh. It was wonderful in Tsuna's opinion. He never heard someone laugh like this before not with a complete stranger at least, and certainly not with him. It was so real, sincere, and full of live that he couldn't help but laugh a little too even if it made him blush even more. _

_"So Tsuna, what brings you to the park?" He asked after the laughter died down._

_At that question Tsuna's little happy smile was wiped cleaned off his face._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

'Who can I answer that? Oh nothing much Giotto-san, I was just being verbally harassed by a sadistic bastard who found out my inner most important secret and for some reason I can't begin to comprehend he is now interested in me. And there also this other sadistic person in my school that likes 'biting people to death', and I'm currently his target, the reason being sadistic bastard number 1's fault. So I fought sadistic bastard number 2, escaped and ended up hiding here, so you know, the usual. Yeah I can see that conversation going well. Not.' Tsuna internally sighed.

"I didn't have anything else to do so I just kind of ended up here." I lied looking away because I can't lie to his face. When I receive no response I look back at him, and found him just staring at me still smiling. I waited to see if he would say anything but he didn't, he just kept staring.

I blinked.

Stare.

I looked directly into his eyes this time not just his face in general. Big mistake.

Stare.

I could feel sweat starting to form on my forehead.

'Why won't he say something? He just keeps staring at me. Damn I think he already knew it was a lie from the beginning.'

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

I sighed in defeat.

"You didn't believe a word I just say do you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope" He said happily.

"How did you know I was lying?" I asked actually curious.

"Call it intuition. And adding to the fact that you didn't look at my face when you said, plus I saw you enter the park running really fast as if you were running from the devil himself." He said in his normal velvety voice.

'They were two actually. But he isn't so far off in that comparison.' I thought.

"I see." I said, visibly sweat dropping.

"So you want to try again?" He asked, referring to answer his earlier question.

"Only if you tell me why you're here first." I said. I have no idea where that came from, nor did I know where the courage to say that came from either because my heart is still beating like crazy. I guess I'm just desperate to not answer the question anytime soon.

Giotto-san looked a little surprised at my reply and arched a perfect brow but then his normal kind smile was back.

"Alright, seems fair. An answer for an answer." He said. I nodded at his reply.

"I come here every day to clear my mind after school, and forget all the stuff I have to do, all the expectations people have of me. It's kind of my place to get away from it all, you know. And this is actually my favorite spot because I have a perfect view of the whole park, the playground, the little pond, the flower bed, the hill, the entrance, everything. I was when I first arrived in Namimori and somehow ended up in this place, and it was so peaceful that now I don't stop coming here. Sometimes people just need to stop, stop thinking, talking, working, studying, worrying about their problems, just stop completely and watch how beautiful and quite the world can be. And that is what I come here for, to stop doing and worrying about other stuff, and afterwards I can focus better on my duties." He said all this with a far off look in his eyes as he looked at the scenery playing before him, with a small smile on his plump lips.

"Ah, I think that I just told you more than you wanted to know. I was ranting. Warina." He said after he looked at me again, the far off look gone from his eyes now replaced with his usual spark.

"Ummm, no it's ok I don't mind." I said. I really didn't mind it; I was actually admiring him when he talked like that. The way he said all that was so full of sincere passion. I wish I had a place like that, where I can stop doing everything and stop, and maybe just be myself.

"Oh ok then. You're turn." He said suddenly.

'Oh darn it. I got so lost in what he was saying I didn't think of what to say beforehand.' Tsuna mentally face palmed because it be weird to do it for real.

"I was um, huh…" I trailed of not sure how to phrase it, knowing lying to him wouldn't work anymore. He was smiling at me with those big blue beautiful eyes hanging on my every word. I sighed dejectedly.

"I was being chased by some violent people." I said truthfully, but without many details.

"Did they attack you? Are you ok?" He asked concerned. He face was now serious.

"Hai but I'm ok, I got away in time." I said.

"That's good. Do you know who they were?" He asked.

"Huh, yeah." I said hesitantly

"Can you tell me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised at my tone.

"A new classmate of mine who I just met today and um…" I trailed of worried about his reaction to the next person.

"And?" He encouraged.

"My school's Head of Disciplinary Committee." I said hurriedly just to get it over with.

-….-

-….-

"The Head of the _Disciplinary_ Committee attacked you?" He asked just to make sure he heard right.

"Hai." I said.

"You don't look like someone who would steal, get in fights or break the rules but you still got your schools prefect to come after you?" He said more to himself than to anyone else. And I do get in fights on a daily basis just not the way his referring to. My fights involved me being a animated punching bag for a bully.

"Hai." I said softly.

"May I ask how did you manage that?" He asked.

"He said I was tainting the school grounds with my useless herbivore presence after school hours when I'm not in any club so it's considered breaking the rules." I said simply.

Awkward silence…

-…-

-…-

-….-

-….-

"I'm sorry what? Herbivore?" He asked confused after an eternity of awkward silence or so it seemed to Tsuna.

"Hibari-san is a complicated person. He thinks if someone is weak physically and can't defend themselves then they are herbivore, you know simple plant eaters, but he seeks strong fighters and he calls those carnivores as in strong. His also obsessed with fighting and protecting Nami-Chuu and Namimori in general so yeah. Don't get me wrong he protects the weak at time too, like when there being bullied or can't help themselves he save them, but if they get annoying he 'bites them to death' as he says." I kind of rambled out.

"Ok. So he bite people he saves to death if they get annoying. People that can't defend themselves, and did nothing wrong?" He asked confused, but come on who wouldn't be.

"Umm yeah like I said Hibari-san is a very complicated individual." I said hoping to leave the topic there.

"Yeah, I agree." He said referring to my earlier statement.

How did we end up with such a serious topic that led to two awkward silence moments? We were fine at the beginning, me getting ridiculously nervous problem aside, apart from that we were having a nice talk. I don't know why I'm talking so much with a stranger about this stuff if I just met him, it's so unlike me.

We settled into silence again, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually kind of nice. We were admiring the view before us when suddenly a green puff flew in our line of sight and landed on the ground before us then it started picking at it to see if it could find some food crumb. It was a little fluffy green bird that had a light blue line on its side, red on it stomach area, little paws, small beak and bitty eyes.

Giotto smiled at it, and reached into his pocket where he got a little paper back and threw on the ground in front of the bird what looked like bread crumbs.

"I see your back." He said this while looking at the bird happily. Then he looked up at me.

"I always see him every day in this exact same spot looking for food ever since I gave him some two weeks ago when I was having lunch here. I don't know his species or anything, I like his mix of colors, and I think his cute." He said. I just looked at him, and then to the bird then back at him.

"It's a Hooded Pitta. The Hooded Pitta or Pitta sordida is a passerine bird. It is common in eastern and southeastern Asia and the Maritime Southeast Asia, where it lives in different types of forests as well as on plantations and other cultivated areas. They can reach a length of 16 to 19 cm and a weight of 42 to 70 g. Their diet consists of various insects including their larvae, which they hunt on the ground, and berries. In the breeding period, which lasts from February to August, they build nests on the ground; both parents take care of the eggs and the fledglings. They are highly territorial and their fluty double-noted whistle calls can be constantly heard from their territories, sometimes throughout the nights." I said all the facts that I know of the bird.

Giotto just looked at me with an impressed expression. I blush profusely and turned to the bird.

"How do you know all that?" He asked.

"I read a lot." I said truthfully because all that I know about the birds and every other Japanese species there is, plus some not Japanese, I learned from two birds books, one from the school library, and one I bought after I finished the one from the school.

"And you memorized all that the first time." He asked.

I just nodded.

"Wow I'm impressed, that's some memory you got there. I bet you're really smart too." He said smiling now looking at my still red as a tomato face.

"It's not that impressive, and I'm not really all that smart it's just really easy to memorize." I said modestly.

He shook his head.

"Now you're just being modest." His smile grew.

"It's not that big a deal I just like learning about other things, and when I learn something I didn't know before I research it until I'm satisfied." I said as a matter of fact.

What I just said is true when I find out things that I didn't know about and found interesting, and worth learning more about I study it none stop which is we I read in two lunch breaks a 450 paged books about birds, and then the next day I bought a 510 paged book about birds at the library to satisfy my curiosity. Between both books there were over 2,000 bird's species, and Tsuna memorized every fact about each bird the first time he read them. He does have an incredible memory, and he is unbelievably smart, that goes without saying, but it helps when he understands it. When he understands something, especially on the first time, he never forgets it.

"I see. I'm like that too, but not exactly. I like learning about new things not just getting the same information old things I already knew about, and I certainly don't like being oblivious." He said happily.

"Information is not Knowledge." I said quoting Albert Einstein.

"Albert Einstein." He said.

I nodded.

"Now he was a genius." I said as a matter of fact. I studied his theories of relativity since I was nine. I read everything that he worked on, and that was made public, and loved it. I also love his quotes. Some are so simply but amazing, and others are just simply amazing.

"You know what is said about geniuses, right?" He asked playfully.

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. Wait a minute is Giotto-san blushing? Why is he blushing?

"Daijobou Giotto-san?" I asked worried.

"Huh, hai." He said rapidly.

"Soka." I said.

Then he just shook his head, like when someone does to clear it.

"Intellectuals resolve problems, geniuses prevent them."

"Ah, of course." I said smiling lightly.

"Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious..." He quoted.

"Michael Stipe's, the American singer. You did some research on famous quotes." I said happily.

"If we knew what it was we were doing, it would not be called research, would it?" He quoted Einstein again.

"Well that makes sense, and it's also true." I said agreeing.

"The truth of a theory is in your mind, not in your eyes." He said. Again by Einstein.

"Hum, ok?" I said unsure as to why he's still quoting him.

"The world needs heroes and its better they be harmless men like me than villains like Hitler." He quoted, smiling.

"True." I said.

"There are two ways to live: you can live as if nothing is a miracle; you can live as if everything is a miracle." He quoted.

"Also true. Giotto-san, why are you suddenly quoting Einstein so much? Are you bored or is it your imagination taking over or what?" I asked him.

"Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere." He quoted.

"Right but that doesn't answer my question." I told him.

"Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile." He said or quoted.

"I agree, but…" I was saying, but he started talking before I could finish. His smile by now was bigger.

"We can't solve problems by using the same kind of thinking we used when we created them." He quoted.

'My only problem is you randomly saying Einstein's most famous quotes nonstop without at least giving me a reason as to why.' Tsuna thought exasperadly.

"If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough" He quoted.

"Explain what Giotto-san. You're not making any sense right now with that quote." I said to him starting to get frustrated.

'I think he should apply that quote to himself.' I thought.

"The only real valuable thing is intuition." He said. At that quote I froze. That quote is important to both me and him considering from what he told me earlier, he trust his intuition. As do I, it's saved me from some sticky situations.

"Science without religion is lame, religion without science is blind." He quoted. That brought me out of my thought. I sighed.

"When do you think you'll stop quoting Einstein?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't care, and it doesn't make any difference!" He quoted, _again._

"Giotto-san." I said his name while I sweat dropped.

At that he started laughing harder than last time. Full on laughing fit with tears in his eyes.

"Giotto-san, don't laugh at me." I practically whined at his laughing figure that's almost doubled over from his laughter. His oh so wonderful laughter that's like music to Tsuna's ears. Too bad his too flustered to appreciate it.

"I'm sorry you're just so cute when you get flustered. Hahahaha." He said then kept on laughing.

At hearing his words I was blushing for like the fifth time today. My eyes going wide.

'Cute? Did he really just call me cute?'

"I'm not cute, and I wasn't flustered." I said, but did not pout. Nope that certainly is not a pout on my lips.

He finally calms down from his laughing fit.

"Warina, warina. It just so amusing to see you like that I couldn't help it, I was having fun." He said. And I went completely rigid. Not because of his words, no, it was because of the fact as he said this he extended a hand and petted my hair while his other hand was wiping away the tears from his eyes caused by the laughing fit.

A big, but soft and warm hand ran through Tsuna's silky smooth gravity defying hair. Tsuna soon relaxed into the touch.

'It's so warm.'

Giotto-san suddenly looked at me in the eye and smiled his sweet smile. My blush came back tenfold.

"Well I'm gl-glad you en-enjoyed yourself." I said looking away, with a real nervous stutter accompanied by a blush with Giotto's fingers going through my brown locks now.

With the corner of my eye I can see him still smile at me. Then he looks at my hair.

"Your hair is really soft." He said randomly.

And I snapped my head back to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Huh…" I said.

"Just saying the truth." He said retracting his hand. And I immediately missed the warmth it brought.

He stood up, and stretched then turned to Tsuna.

"I'm starving, haven't eaten lunch yet. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." I said.

"Want to get some lunch?" Giotto-san asked.

"Ok." I said softly.

"Come on then." He said as he smiled brightly as he offered a hand to me to help me up from the bench. I took it slowly and he pulled me to my feet then he let go, and led the way.

We walked down the path towards the parks gate in a comfortable silence. Giotto-san looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

**To be continued…**

**Well, finished with chapter 4.**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I fixed the typos in the other chapters and reposted them. So now there you be none to barely any typos**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review if you want to continue this story…**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, hope you guys are doing well. I just wanted to inform those who didn't know I took some time to fix my grammatical errors in the earlier chapters of this story. Yeah, that's was it…**

**Anyways here's chapter 5.**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap: **

_"Want to get some lunch?" Giotto-san asked._

_"Ok." I said softly._

_"Come on then." He said as he smiled brightly as he offered a hand to me to help me up from the bench. I took it slowly and he pulled me to my feet then he let go, and led the way._

_We walked down the path towards the parks gate in a comfortable silence. Giotto-san looked at me and smiled._

_I couldn't help but smile back._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

As we walked closer to the parks gates to go someplace to have lunch I realized that my blush has disappeared and my heart is beating at a normal pace. In fact its being beating at a normal pace for few minutes now ever since we started to leave the park. Perhaps it's the fact that we settled in a comfortable silence or that I can be this open and comfortable with someone I just met. Maybe-

"What do you feel like eating?" Asked Giotto still looking forward as we walk through the gates and on to the sidewalk, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Um, I don't feel like eating anything specific so you pick." I told him.

"Alright then, how about Sushi?" He asked now looking at me.

"Alright." I said.

"Then let's go this way because I know a little place near here that makes the best Sushi in Namimori." He said. Turning right and started walking down the sidewalk that had few people on it.

"Really? Which one is it?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there then you'll agree it's the best once you tried it." He said with assurance.

We fell into silence again, but 10 more minutes of walking Giotto-san led me to a small sushi shop in a crowded street. We went in, sat down and waited our turn to be attended. There were quite a few people here, but most were already eating.

"Welcome. How can I help you, Ieyasu-san?" Asked an older man behind the counter, holding a knife and wearing a white apron while smiling kindly at us. Ieyasu-san? Looks like Giotto-san comes here a lot. He looked familiar but I never been here to eat here before now. But I'm getting this overwhelming feeling I seen him before, but the thing is I would remember if I already met him because I'm really good with learning new faces. So why—

"Yes, hello would you please get me my usual? And Tsuna what are you having?" Giotto-san asked me.

"I'll have some nigiri; I'm really not that hungry." I said.

The kind man just nodded and started working on our orders.

"Hey, dad I got the box you told me to bring you." Said a very familiar happy voice.

'It can't be.' I thought.

"Thank you just put it over there." Said the owner of the shop as he pointed out an area on the floor.

Then came down the stairs a tall, black and spiky haired teenager carrying a box. 'Yamamoto-san. So this is his father's sushi shop I heard about. I never seen this place before sure I heard about it in rumors from girls in school when they talk about Yamamoto but I didn't even know the name of the place. And no wonder the man look so familiar, Yamamoto-san looks exactly like him, his father.'

At that thought Yamamoto-san's eyes went to Giotto-san and he smiled at him and Giotto-san smiles back at him, I'm guessing he also knows him from before, and then his eyes go to me. His smile widens as he leaves the box on the floor and walks over to us from behind the counter.

"Yo Tsuna, didn't expect to see you here." He said smiling.

"Um, Hi Yama-yamamoto-san; I didn't kn-know you worked he-here." I said with my usual stutter I use whenever I'm near him at school. This gets me a funny look from Giotto-san but didn't comment.

'Oh shit, I was so surprised to have met Yamamoto-san here that I forgot not to use the stutter because I'm here with Giotto-san, but wait a minute Yamamoto-san would find it weird if I didn't stutter all of a sudden after all this time of none stop stuttering around him. What do I do?'

"Yeah this is my old man's place so I help out." He said simply.

"You already know him Takeshi?" His father asked.

"Yeah, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi his in my class. Tsuna this is my dad Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." He introduced us.

"Ni-nice to me-meet you." I stuttered out. Might as well if I already did it before.

"Is always nice to meet Takeshi's friends. Well here are you're orders. Norimaki for Ieyasu-san and Nigiri for Sawada-san, enjoy." He said smiling.

"Itadakimasu." We both said at the same time and started eating the food.

"So Giotto-san you know Tsuna?" Yamamoto-san asked kindly.

"Actually we just met today but we talked for a while and we were both hungry so I brought him here to taste for himself you're fathers delicious sushi." He said smiling at him and then continued eating. The old man smiled grew at that.

"Why thank you Ieyasu-san." He said.

Giotto-san was right though, this was amazing.

Giotto-san smiled at him.

"This is really good." I said after I swallowed.

"See, I told you you'll like it." He said.

The lunch went on like that for a while. We talked for a while, and Yamamoto-san helps out his father, but also would talk to us about random stuff. He ask us question or just comment on something and we reply. It was a nice and easy conversation, and I found myself liking it.

It's this how it feels like to have friends?

People you can talk to easily and just hang out with without a care in the world?

To talk to them about anything and everything without a purpose and just let loose?

Or it is just my imagination getting the better of me?

We finished eating and I was about to pay for my half, but Giotto-san wouldn't let me. Something about him paying because it was his idea to come here.

We say thank you and good night to them both as we left.

"It's getting late. We should head home." Giotto-san said. And he was right the soon was setting now but when we went in it was still up high in the sky. Wow, time passed really fast and I barely noticed it until now. I guess I was enjoying myself to much to care or notice for that matter.

"Yeah. We should get back." I said agreeing.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

"You do-don't have to do that. I'll be fine." I said with a small nervous stutter which I forced myself to contain.

"It's alright I don't mind. Besides it's dangerous to be walking around alone this late at night. I don't want to leave you alone here." He insisted. By now it was darker and to prove his point there was no one here anymore. Apparently everyone already went home.

"No really, its fine. I walk home by myself all the time, honestly. Anyways thanks for the food Giotto-san. Bye." I'm the one insisting now. I didn't want to be a bother so I turned around heading to the street that will get me home but then I felt a hand grab mine before I could start walking.

"Tsuna please just let me walk you home. It's not safe here, alone at night." He said now with a serious face. He had those big crystal blue eyes staring into mine.

"Um, o-ok." I relented with a nervous stutter. It was those eyes, the sincere stare full of worry. I can't say no to them. At hearing my reply he smiled again, all seriousness gone.

"Good." He said then started walking the direction I had earlier before he had stopped me. He was still holding my hand and it was making me more nervous, and making my heart pound faster.

"Um, Giotto-san?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" I asked him shyly and softly.

"No." He said simply while tightening his grip on it.

No?

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you'll probably try to get away so I won't be able to walk you home." He said.

"I wouldn't do that." Anymore I added in my head.

"You already tried to so I'm not taking any chances." He said smiling now looking at me.

At that I felt myself blush, again.

"I wouldn't since I already said I would let you so I will let you walk me home." I answered.

"Oh ok." He said.

He _still_ hadn't let go of my right hand.

"Um, Giotto-san?" I said.

"I don't feel like it." He said while staring at me now.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't feel like letting go of your hand." He said simply. As to prove his point he entwined my small fingers with his own fingers. His hand is bigger than mine in comparison and it's warm as it was before.

"Huh, umm but huh…" I tried to reply and grasp my mind around what he just said but failed horribly. I could feel my face getting warmer as my blush got worse so I looked at the ground.

"You're wondering why I just said that, am I right?" He said looking at me but I was still looking at the ground.

I just nodded as an answer.

"Because your hand is warm and soft like you on the inside." Giotto said.

I looked up at him when he said that. To put it nicely I was confused, greatly confused. Did he refer to all the muscle tissues, brain tissue and all the other types of tissue in the human body? Because if that's the case everyone is soft on the inside and as for the tempera- -

Giotto-san interrupted my thoughts on the human body structure and why it's are so warm.

"I mean it suites you're personality. Kind, sweet, passionate, with a big heart and you're easy to talk to as well. Sorry if it sounds kind of cliché or something but it's the truth and I like stating the truth." He said then he looked at me again and our eyes met. His were full of passion and honesty while mine were full of… I don't know what my eyes looked like. But I'm guessing surprised and a bit touched that he would even think such good things about me with only one day of knowing me as reference.

"I do-don't know w-what to say." I nervously stuttered.

He just smiled, nodded and looked forward as we kept walking.

"We need to turn left here and then turn a second left in 5 minutes." I said suddenly to inform him where were going seeing as he doesn't know.

"Ok." He said and then led as to the first left turn.

"Can I ask you something that's been bothering me for a while?" He said.

"Huh, sure." I said getting both nervous and anxious as to what he is about to ask.

"Why did you stutter all the time when you were talking to Yamamoto and his dad but you barely stuttered when you were talking to me? And I could tell there was a difference between the two. With them it seem fake and forced but you seemed to do it with ease as if you been doing for a long time but with me it seemed like a natural nervous stutter. But then when you talked to me with them present I got the same forced stutter, what was that about?" Giotto-san asked with a curious look in his eyes.

I was afraid of this.

"That was nothing." I said a little too quickly and turned my head away from him so he doesn't see the sadness, loneliness and fear I feel when someone brings this topic up. This hasn't happened till today, twice today, but still…

"Tsuna." He says softly and then stops walking effectively making me stop walking too as he's still holding my hand in a tight grip.

"Tsuna, I know it's not nothing as you say and I know it's probably something personal, and you may not feel comfortable with me yet enough to tell me but I wish you would though. But I'm not going to force it out of you. But I wanted to tell you if some day you want to talk to someone about it you can talk to me about it, I won't judge and I won't tell anybody else. That's a promise." He said eyes softening, small kind smile complete with an honest tone of voice that lets you know he just wants to help.

I keep looking at him in straight in the eyes as I been doing since he started talking. Then it hit me like a truck. The fact that I could trust Giotto-san with my secret, that I could tell him and go to bed tonight knowing he wouldn't tell anyone else or judge just like he promised.

I could trust him. I could feel that I could trust him and my intuition was also telling me that I could trust him. So I decided to let loose and tell Giotto-san my deepest secret. I looked away from him, took a deep breath, looked at him again and began talking.

"You're right it was forced and I didn't do it with you before because I didn't feel the need to. But I can trust you, I know that now." I said. I saw something spark to live in his eyes at hearing my words. Happiness and relief. I ignored it and continued.

"I was faking it because I don't want people to know who or how I really am. It's not something I'm comfortable with showing them who I am I mean. So I made up this act of this nervous boy, useless boy because my whole life I been rejected for what I am and if I'm not rejected I have to many expectations and couldn't take it anymore so I transferred schools and made this person to hide under and promised myself that when I'm in college I will let myself drop the Dame-Tsuna persona and be myself so I can be a successful professional. This of course didn't help me in being sociable or making friends but I'm used to it." I said all in one breath. Then I looked down so I wouldn't have to see his disappointment in his eyes.

"Who are they supposed to be rejecting?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up at his eyes.

"The real me. The smart me, the me who is fast on his feet and absorbs information like a sponge therefore leaving them intimidated and leaving me shunned out of every social activity because they thought I wouldn't like going to them cause I showed I was smarter for someone my age. Sure they fought over me when I was younger in a group project or something similar but again that was because of my knowledge." I said and shook my head a little.

"What about Yamamoto he was nice to you and you two acted like you were friends?" He asked.

I shook my head at that.

"His nice to everyone. Don't get me wrong, his a good guy and he and Sasagawa-san are the only ones that are nice to me at school and treat me normally despite my act but there not really my friends. We just talk from time to time in school, nothing special." I said. I didn't want to mention the fact that I was constantly bullied at school for my behavior nor that a lot of times it was Yamamoto-san who either stopped or prevented the others from doing more harm verbally I mean because he never saw me get beaten, which is weird because I get beaten a lot in school.

There was silence.

"I see then it's there loss." He said with a firm voice and a serious face.

"What?" I asked.

"Those who shunned you because you're smarter than them, it's there loss to loose someone as nice and great as you as a friend because of their immaturity." He said sure of himself.

He thinks am a great person? I wondered in my head. His answer surprised me for like the sixth time today.

"And as for the others that don't even know you and think that your act is the really you, will you ever show them real you or will you continue what you're doing now? I mean you never know maybe this people would have reacted different or got used to the idea or had no problem with the fact that you're simply smarter. People tend to be surprising you know, like you, you surprised me quite alot today." He said.

Look who's talking? The guy that says either the opposite of what I thought he was going to say or something that caught me completely off guard.

"Yeah we'll I was so sick of everything I didn't want to risk it because trust me I thought about just simply transferring school once but that possibility got erased from my mind when I heard some classmates of mine I thought I got along with pretty well talk about me behind my back again. And as for the question I think the answer to that is no, I don't think I'm going to show them who I am." I whispered the last part.

Giotto-san just stood still and was about to say something until I interrupted him.

"I mean what you would do if you were in my shoes? Would you have giving them a chance or created a persona to hide under until the point you were in a place you felt safe enough to abandon it? Or would you do something completely different?" I asked him trying to make him see this from my perspective.

"I would have given them a chance to know me first. I'm not saying what you did is wrong or anything, everybody is different and has their own opinion, reasons and ways to deal with situations but I'm just saying that's how I would have done it if it were me. But if for some reason I ended doing what you're doing I just hoped I would have realized before too long that it isn't worth it in the long run and I would show everyone how I really am, and that is also what I wish for you." He said.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity and not out of offense.

"Because life is too short to pretend to be someone you're not, to be afraid of taking risks and letting go. You can't really enjoy life to its fullest if you're not you and if it's not you making the hard decisions and having fun, and if its someone you only pretend to be making the decisions you wish to be able to make freely but can't, but at the same time your living in secrecy and misery with all the self-consciousness in my opinion that's someone unhappy living a lie. Someone living a lie and trying to convince themselves more than anyone else that there happy. And I'm not criticizing you or anything Tsuna but this is my opinion on the matter. I just think you should take a leap and hope for the best." He said while staring at me.

I just nodded. Not being able to form words. I mean, come on what can you say to that.

He just nodded back then we started walking again towards my house in silence.

After five minutes of silence we took the second left and by now I knew that we were very close to my house and I didn't want our last conversation to be about that nor did I want it to be awkward when we said goodbye because of said awkward and serious conversation.

"Giotto-san, arigato." I said looking to the front where I could see my house now getting closer and closer.

He looks at me confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For talking to me, making me feel comfortable, buying me lunch but most of all listening to my story and reason behind it, understanding it and not judging. Oh and for the advice as well as walking me home." I said with a small smile.

"No problem Tsuna. And like I said before if you wanted to talk to somebody I'm willing to listen, that is what friends are for." He said also smiling.

'He just called himself my friend.' My smile widened at that. 'I just made a friend.'

"Well this is it." I told him and pointed to my modest house whose lights were still on.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later Tsuna." He said finally letting go of my hand. Which by the way I got so used to the feeling of his hand in mine that I totally forgot that about that. As soon as I remembered I felt myself blush again, but more mildly this time.

"Bye Giotto-san." I said.

"Bye." He said his back already turned to me as he waved a hand over his shoulder.

I smiled at his retreating figure unconsciously.

Then I turned around and headed inside.

"Tadaima." I said loudly to my mother, announcing my arrival.

"Okaerinasai. You're home later than usual Tsu-kun." My mother said as she appeared from the kitchen door way smiling at me and a hand on her pretty face as I took off my shoes, and put on my house slippers.

"Um, yeah I was just met someone and we had lunch then he walked me home." I said to her.

"Oh, you made a new friend. Why didn't you introduce us Tsu-kun? You know he could have come in to eat dinner with us. You're friends are always welcomed." She said.

"It's late Okaasan and he needed to get home." I told her.

"You're right. Anyways how was your day?" She asked interested.

I stopped moving at that question. What should I tell her? I don't want to lie to her but I don't to tell her about Reborn or Hibari and what happened with them. And if I had to describe my whole day it would be crazy, hectic, scary, surprising, undesired ( Hibari's part), full of smirks (Reborn's part),dangerous and full of smug bastards (Both Hibari and Reborn), but it was also good, nice, peaceful, interesting, unexpected, it had the meetings of new people, real nervous stutters and blushes(my part) making a friend you can trust, telling willingly who you are to said friend and letting loose for once in years. That was all Giotto-san.

"It was eventful, yeah very eventful." That's what I finally settled for instead of telling all of that.

"That's good. Dinner will be ready soon if you're hungry." She said.

Even though I love her cooking because she's an amazing cook, the best of the best I'm to full from earlier to eat.

"I'm still full from earlier." I told her.

"Alright then I'll just save you some for lunch tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you Okaasan. I'm going to go do my homework now." I told her.

"Alright, don't work too hard." I heard her say as I made my way up the stairs and into my clean room.

Sigh. What a day. I sat down on my bed after I left my school bag hit the floor next to the bed.

Then I started thinking of Giotto-san. He was just wow.

I didn't know how to describe him. It was amazing how he made me feel so comfortable, secure and important enough to tell him about myself like I did. He made me feel like being as smart as I am it ok, good even. And I believed him when he was saying good things about me. Then there's the advice he gave me about the other me I created. I think I may be starting to reconsider what I'm doing. I mean it was his words, his tone and his face but mostly his words that made me realize that he may have a point. Maybe it isn't worth it in the end. Or is it?

I screwed my eyes shut and held my head feeling a headache coming on from all this thoughts. I have a lot of things to reconsider but right now I have to do tomorrows homework.

Tomorrow…

'Oh crap, tomorrow I have to face Hibari-san and Reborn-san. Oh man, what am I going to do? Hibari's probably going to want to fight me and Reborn…only Kami-sama knows what Reborn will do or say, but right now I'm more worried about what he'll do.' I wanted to ripe my hair out right about now.

Then I started taking deep breaths to calm myself.

'Well I better do the homework now and then I'll worry about what to do tomorrow when I see them.' I thought as I got my school bag and pulled out my homework, then after like an hour I finished all three of them. It helps if you know all the correct answers so that I can put some correct and all the rest wrong so the teacher wouldn't get suspicious. The fact that I have to put most wrong anyways also helps out with the speed of finishing it.

That done I took a shower, put on my orange pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed earlier than usual.

I laid awake in bed for a while until I came up with a decent idea for dealing with what's coming tomorrow, and when I finally did I fell asleep to a dream filled with blue skies and Hooded Pitta birds.

**To be continued…**

**Well I hoped everyone liked that. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I have some homework that needs my attention so yeah I had to stop. **

**Well, anyways please review then keep me going.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. And for some reason as I write this there's a car with Party Rock Anthem on full volume outside my house. Well I'm not complaining I love this song… ^-^**

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

_'Oh crap, tomorrow I have to face Hibari-san and Reborn-san. Oh man, what am I going to do? Hibari's probably going to want to fight me and Reborn…only Kami-sama knows what Reborn will do or say, but right now I'm more worried about what he'll do.' I wanted to ripe my hair out right about now._

_Then I started taking deep breaths to calm myself._

_'Well I better do the homework now and then I'll worry about what to do tomorrow when I see them.' I thought as I got my school bag and pulled out my homework, then after like an hour I finished all three of them. It helps if you know all the correct answers so that I can put some correct and all the rest wrong so the teacher wouldn't get suspicious. The fact that I have to put most wrong anyways also helps out with the speed of finishing it._

_That done I took a shower, put on my orange pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed earlier than usual._

_I laid awake in bed for a while until I came up with a decent idea for dealing with what's coming tomorrow, and when I finally did I fell asleep to a dream filled with blue skies and Hooded Pitta birds._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

I woke up earlier for school the next day than normal to able to set my plan into action. So I went through my morning routine as usual and after that I grabbed some toast, said goodbye to Okaa-san, walked to school calmly. This day I was dreading so much. I wish I could skip it, I mean what difference those it make on my always late attendance record and my below average grades if I miss one day. Sigh. But I can't do that, Okaa-san will get suspicious and worried if I suddenly want to miss a skip a day for no apparent reason (that she's aware of anyways.

And no one knows if not going to school today will only make the outcome of yesterday's event worse than they would have been if I had went so I'm taking my chances. Besides if I play my cards right and if everything goes according to plan I won't have to talk to those two today anyways.

**Normal P.O.V:**

As the brunet had all this thoughts running around in his mind, Nami-Chuu came into view. Tsuna approached the gates but stopped a few feet short off them when he noticed they were already opened just as he thought they would be at this hour. It is currently 40 minutes till school starts and there's barely any students here apart from himself, just the responsible ones and the ones that had valid reasons to be here at this out like the baseball team which had morning practice at this hour today.

'Alright, here I go. I can do this, just follow the plan and don't give them any chances to approach you.' Was Tsuna's inner pep talk as he started walking towards the gates. He stopped under them and checked the perimeter for a certain prefect making rounds of his precious school. When he saw the coast was clear he ran inside, changed his shoes, and went to his homeroom.

Tsuna entered the empty classroom and put his school bag on his seat before getting close to the window that just so happened to have a clear view of the school's gates. Tsuna waited for Reborn to arrive or for Hibari to appear at the yard so he could know his predator's location, making it easier to avoid them.

He didn't have to wait long because 15 minutes later came Reborn through the gates with all his smirking glory making the three girls in front of the school swoon at the sight of him.

Tsuna kept a close eye on the enemy but was sure not to ignore the sounds coming from the door that leads to the hallway behind him just in case the prefect passed through and surprised him.

Reborn walked to the entrance of the building and as if he felt Tsuna's gaze he started to turn his head left in Tsuna's direction to see who was staring at him but Tsuna being Tsuna anticipated his movements and moved away from the window to an angle in which Reborn couldn't see him in.

'Reborn is going to be here in about three minutes so I have like 1 minute to move from here since it's the first place his going to check for me because it too much of an obvious place for hiding.' Tsuna thought this as he grabbed and hid his school bag under the teacher's desk, the only place that it fits well enough to stay out of sight and headed for the door. He checked the area and then started running down the hallway towards the stair that led to the second floor. And just as he made it to the top of the stair case he could hear faint footsteps and then a door opening. Assuming Reborn went in the classroom he quietly kept on moving down the hallway.

'Hibari should be on the court yard right now, watching the students that are arriving like a hawk so he could find a reasonable explanation (to him anyway) to bite someone to death. And if he can't find one he'll just make one up when his bored enough.'

And as Tsuna thought, the skylark was currently in front of the school gates watching the other students go in, as a quick peek out a hall window confirmed.

'Perfect, now I'll just hide in the Art club classroom in the third floor until Reborn is done searching the others or he runs out on time because the bell rings. Then I'll just have to arrive at the classroom before Sensei those to retrieve my bag and I'm safe. For now at least.' He thought as he ran up the stairs that will take him to the third floor, taking two at a time. Then he ran across the hallway and entered the art club room.

Thanks to his small size Tsuna was able to hide in the cramped supply closet in the room. He was being cautious just in case Reborn checked all the rooms in the first and second floor really fast and was able to check this one as well before the bell rang in a few minutes.

Tsuna picked this room in particular because this room doubles as the Art class classroom as well but no one has that in the first period because they all have homeroom as there first period today so nobody is going to come in here unlike in every other classroom in the first three floors.

Minutes passed and Tsuna listened carefully for any signs of footsteps coming his way but nothing happened.

He checked the time on his wrist watch. It indicated that there was only 10 minutes left now before school starts. He started to hear footsteps now but there were many as students started going to the hallways there homeroom is.

His heart rate sped up with every footstep he heard thinking some of them belong to Reborn. And he was right, one pair of footsteps did belong to Reborn as he arrived at the third floor and searched the hallway now full of students to see if he can find a brunet with gravity eying hair.

When he didn't see him in the hallway he made his way to the first classroom on this floor.

Tsuna was hiding in the third classroom…

**Reborn's P.O.V: **

I made my way to the school early just in case Dame-Tsuna tried to get here early as well to hide so he can avoid me. And if he didn't then I'll be here first to see when he arrives and if I'm lucky get time to corner him before class stars and if not then we'll skip homeroom.

As I walked through the court yard and towards the entrance I smirked at the three girls that were here this early and made them swoon as usual. When I got closer the feeling of being watched I got from since I was under the school gates got stronger, enough to pin-point where it's coming from now. I turned my head towards the windows on the first floor classroom which was the direction the stare was coming from only to see empty windows and the classrooms with the lights off.

'That doesn't mean someone wasn't there. Anybody could have just as easily stepped away or crouched down from the window.' (-_-)

I thought as I continued towards the entrance, changed my shoes and headed towards my homeroom.

When I arrived in front of the door I opened it and was about to enter it only to stop when I heard faint footsteps to my right where just so happens to be the direction of the stair case to the second floor. This made me narrow my eyes suspiciously. So I left my school bag on my chair noting that's there's no indication someone was previously in the room before me. And turned to the door quickly then made my way towards the stair case that will get me to the second floor.

When I made it to the second floor I stopped to listen to see if I heard some footsteps but when I heard nothing of the sort, I started one by one checking all the classrooms, bathrooms and janitors closets on this floors. It took me some minutes to finish but as I made my way towards the third floor there were already students filling the halls. Dame-Tsuna wasn't in the first classroom or the second, and as I made my way towards the third one I heard someone call out my name.

"Reborn-san." I girl I didn't know or cared for that matter, called me.

"Yes?" I said as I forced a smirk on my face and tried to show how much I was annoyed at the moment for being interrupted from the task I was currently doing.

"I-I was wondering, i-if you h-had a girl-girlfriend or someone s-special?" She asked nervously.

Sigh. 'This again? How much that's that make since I moved to Japan this week and started school yesterday. Umm it's five and with her now, six.' I thought to myself.

"No I don't have someone like that but I'm not looking nor interested in that right now, sorry." I said with a tone in my voice that says I want this topic to end here. Suddenly I heard noises coming from the classroom behind me. I needed to speed this up and go check it out in case its Tsuna which is most likely to be him than anybody else considering the time.

"Oh, soka. Well I'm sorry to dis-disturb you." She said trying to hold in the tears as she turned and walked away. I sighed again. And turned to the door noting that's no sounds coming from inside anymore.

I opened the door to find myself facing and empty Art room. I look around and see what I assume is the supply closet, and my way towards it. 'Dame-Tsuna is small enough to fit there. And if he really was here, and something tells me he was, then he would have hidden there thinking I wouldn't have checked. But too bad for you Dame-Tsuna you're small figure may come to advantage in hiding but is also a disadvantage considering you would make the simple error of underestimating you're opponent thinking he wouldn't verify if you would be in such an obvious place, for your small size anyways.' I quickly thought as I approached the closet door.

I put my hand on the door knob and a faint sound coming from the inside. I pulled the door open and saw...

A bunch of art supply.

No Dame-Tsuna.

The noise came from a white canvas that was lean against the closet wall, someone put it too straight and it was starting to fall until gravity decided to push it the rest of the way and make it hit the other closet wall, but the closet is so small it only made a little 'thump' sound.

I closed the door and looked at the room more carefully. Then I noticed that one of the windows was slightly ajar. I smirked.

I walk to the window opened it and look at the tree branch very close to it, saw nothing on the tree and looked down there was no one outside. This window faces the back of the school and there's no one there at this time. 'Wait, if there's no one there at this time maybe he…'

RINGGGGG…

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise made by the bell indicating the beginning of school. I closed the window and made my way out to the hall, closed the door and went down the two staircases slowly and calmly.

'I wonder who will get to homeroom first, me or him?' I asked in my mind.

I walked through the small crowd of students making their way to their classrooms and arrived at the door to mine. I opened it and saw that sensei hasn't arrived yet but there were almost all of the students here including Dame-Tsuna. I smirked again very much amused.

I made eye contact with him and my smirk grew when I saw a flash of nervousness and panic cross through his eyes before he looked away.

'Interesting, very interesting. He managed to avoid me, for now that is, and he even got here before I did. This kid gets better with every passing minute.' I thought internally.

I walked to my desk next to his, sat down and looked at him; he was still looking down at his desk. I opened my mouth to say something to him but was interrupted by Sensei who just arrived now.

'Dammit, excellent timing you have there Sensei.' I said sarcastically in my mind.

"Ohayo, mina." Said Sensei

"Ohayo, Sensei." Said everyone in chorus, including Dame-Tsuna but excluding myself.

"Well today were going to begin with-" He stopped talking as he saw that Gokudera just entered the classroom.

"Gokudera-san, you're late." He reprimanded him.

"Che. Like you can talk you just got here yourself like two seconds ago." He said in his I don't give a fuck voice and then walked to his chair on the other side of Dame-Tsuna and proceeded to seat down.

"Well, I-I um, lets continue. Like I was saying..." He said when he didn't know how to answer Gokudera unexpected comment.

I tuned him out since I don't really care for what he's babbling about.

I looked at Dame-Tsuna to see he was looking forward but was blushing because he could feel my intense gaze on him.

I just had to smirk to that.

I tuned in to see if Sensei was done babbling about stupid and uninteresting things to find out he was doing the morning roll call to see if everyone was present. With one look you could tell that everyone was indeed present so I find this to be a waste of time.

"Reborn-san?" He asked.

"Hai." I replied with my normal monotone voice. And he went on.

"Sawada-san?" He asked.

"H-hai." Dame-Tsuna 'stuttered'. Then Sensei continued until everyone was called and marked as present. He then proceeded to babble nonsense again so I proceeded to ignore him again.

'I can't wait till this is over so I can corner him outside.' I thought.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

As my heart rate accelerated I finally heard a pair of kind of heavy footsteps getting closer to where I am from the outside. 'Please don't let it be him, Kami-Sama…' I pleaded.

They got louder then they stopped.

"Reborn-san." Said an unknown girly voice.

'You hate me, don't you?' I thought bitterly as I also started to panic at hearing that name.

'If he catches me in here I'm screwed. There's only one door. I guess I have to use plan B. Good thing I thought of one.' I thought as I made opened the door to the supply closet as quietly as I could. My elbow softly pushed the white canvas that was in here and it moved from being leaned against the wall to almost completely standing up. I was going to fix it quickly but then I thought that would be an excuse for the upcoming faint noises that will come from this room. Something told me he had really good sense of hearing and that I'll need that excuse. And my intuition proved to be right again as I closed the closet door that made a little noise that I'm sure was audible to the outside.

Now I could hear Reborn talking to that girl. I don't have a lot of time left. So I quickly made my way over to the already picked out window, opened it, checked to see if there was anyone in the back of the school which I doubted, and proceeded to jump gracefully and easily on the nearest branch of the big tree close to the window.

When I was perfectly balanced I turned to close the window softly, and then jumped from the tree to the ground, doing a perfect backflip.

It was the easiest way for me to get down, I was used to it and not to mention it was also the fastest way because number one I had to get to the classroom before Reborn and Sensei, the bells about to ring and I need to get out of sight right _now_.

As I leaped into the hallway that is opened to the back of the school and ran my way to my homeroom I could hear the bell ring and see the people that still were outside heading towards their classrooms. I opened the door hurriedly, did a quick once over of the room ignoring the weird stares and noting that neither Sensei or Reborn are here yet so I looked for my school bag and took it from under Sensei's desk and made my way towards my seat.

I heard the usual 'what's with Dame-Tsuna? Ignore him, his just being his pathetic self ', and now the 'Why was his bag under Sensei's desk? And I don't know but knowing him he probably tripped and somehow it landed under there, his probably always misplacing stuff all the time', comments and questions that I ignored of course.

I let out a sigh of relief when I thought that my plan for the morning at least was successful and I made it till the bell rang without running into Reborn or Hibari-san, who's by the gate punishing the tardy students.

I saw that Yamamoto-san was here and so was Sasagawa-san, mostly everyone was here really.

Then the opened to reveal Reborn with his normal fedora and chameleon on top.

I gulped nervously.

'Calm down Tsuna, his not going to try anything here. As long as you're in a classroom full of other people you're safe from him.' I tried to convince myself, but the effort went down the drain when we made eye contact and his smirk his evil smirk, or maybe it was amused. Well to me all his smirks are evil. Or so they appear.

I could feel myself panic a little bit and then I turned away and tried to calm myself down. I only calmed myself down a little bit knowing he wouldn't do anything now, even as he slowly walks towards me. If I don't look at him I feel a little bit better.

With the corner of my eye I can see him sit down and look at me. I blushed a little under his intense stare.

It doesn't matter because my intuition is telling me Sensei should be here in 4,3,2,1…

The door opens showing Sensei.

"Ohayo, mina." He said.

'Thank Kami-Sama for your excellent timing, Sensei.' I thought inwardly relieved.

"Ohayo, Sensei." We all but Reborn replied.

"Well today were going to begin with-" He as he saw that Gokudera just entered the classroom.

"Gokudera-san, you're late." He reprimanded him.

"Che. Like you can talk you just got here yourself like two seconds ago." He said in his uninterested voice. Then he rudely walked away to his seat next to me. He was scowling as always with his messy uniform that will surely get him a beating from Hibari-san if he saw it.

"Well, I-I um, lets continue. Like I was saying..." He said when he didn't know how to answer Gokudera unexpected and not to mention rude comment.

Poor Sensei.

He then talked about the upcoming school activities and then he decided to do roll call.

"Sawada?" He asked. He looked surprised to see me there earlier than him for once.

"H-hai." I stuttered when it was my turn and he did the same thing until everyone was counted for and marked as present even if you could see from one glance everyone was because there were no seats empty. In my opinion it's not necessary.

Sensei then went on about his class.

The only thing I had in my mind is how I wish for once this class would drag on so I wouldn't have to face Reborn alone outside or Hibari-san for that matter.

Cue Tsuna's shiver.

**After homeroom:**

Everyone was getting up to leave for the second class and I was worried that Reborn would try to corner me the moment I set foot outside the classroom. I was still seating in my chair and so is Reborn, he was waiting for me. Gokudera was waiting at the door.

"Hey Reborn-san are you coming?" He asked and it kind of took me by surprise the change in his tone of voice when he talked to him. It was completely different from his usual uncaring or angry one; it was more like pure admiration and respect.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be right there." He answered.

At that he left, leaving us alone with Sensei and two other students that were leaving now.

I decided to stand up and follow those two out of the room so I can stay close to them and not be alone with Reborn in the hallway. (There's no way he was going to do that with Gokudera, his kind of scary and he admires Reborn. I wouldn't be surprised if Reborn told him to hold me so I couldn't escape and he actually did it. Also the nicest people to me already left Yamamoto-san and Sasagawa-san.)

My row was to the left of Reborn, meaning if I wanted to bypass him I have to walk through the row and to the door faster than him which is what I tried to do. Key is _tried._

I walked fast through my row but was cut off by Reborn who simply took like four long strides and was already out of his row of seats. 'Curse my short legs.'

We were currently standing face to face, his tall figure towering over me with that smirk on his lips. Sensei had his back to us and as he was writing something on the board for his next group and the kids I was going to leave with just left the room.

'Dammit.'

"Um, can I you let me pass, please?" I asked softly so only he could hear it.

His smirk widens.

"Sure, we'll walk together to class." He said sweetly. Not.

I groaned inwardly because I was afraid for my life if I did it on the outside.

He stepped aside and let me through, I started walking with him close to my heels and as soon as I was outside the door I picked up the pace trying to get to my class fast. But then I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

I faced him with big eyes.

"I thought I said that we'll walk together to class, Dame-Tsuna or did you not hear me?" He asked full well knowing the answer. He was serious now.

"Hai." I said not above a whisper. He looked really intimidating right now.

"Good, and if you try that again I'll hold your hand the whole way there for everyone to see." He threatened.

'He wouldn't.' I thought desperately. But his eyes told me he wasn't lying. But I had to prove that I wasn't as scared of him as he thought I was.

"You wouldn't." I said but it sounded weak.

"Are you daring me, Dame-Tsuna? Fine then; I don't give a damn but we both know you do." He said while smirking again. He let go of my wrist and switched hand so he could entwine his finger with mine. His hand was big and warm but kind of rough.

'It not soft like Giotto-san's.' I randomly thought only to mentally face palm myself. So not the time for this.

I blush deeply and tried to pull my hand away but he only tightened his grip.

"Reborn, please let go. Alright I-I believe you, n-now please le-let go." I said stuttering out of embarrassment. I mean come on holding hands in the middle of the hall were anyone who walks passed us can see and with Reborn none the less. Don't get me wrong his good loo-

Ok again, so _not_ the time for this. What's wrong with me today?

Reborn just chuckled at my squirming form trying to pry off his steel grip from my hand.

"Hm, I don't know it's kind of fun to see you squirm like that. Besides your cute when you blush." He said simply, clearly amused.

That of course made my face get hotter and redder.

"Re-reborn." I practically whined.

"Fine, for now." He said. He released my hand and I sigh from relieve that no one saw that especially because the hall was deserted except for us.

'Wait, what did he mean by 'for now'?' I thought as the realization of his words hit me.

"Remember what I said. Anyways let's go we are already late." He said.

'And whose fault is that?' I yelled in my mine.

"Yours." He said surprising me.

'Wow, who he do that? It's as if he jus—

"Read your mind, it's that what you were going to say?" He asked.

"Yes, how you know that?" I asked looking at him with big eyes. I knew that he was weird.

"Look who's talking. Anyways I can't read minds. For someone so smart that was a pretty stupid thing to think Dame-Tsuna. I can simple read you and know what you're thinking. And while it's true I could read you before and that's how I found about your act, now it's even easier to read you when you have you guard down around me now that I know about it. Hm, maybe you trust me now?" He said all smug.

"As if." I told him pretty loudly. Bypassing the insult, and knowing I should have known better to think that he could read minds. And I haven't let my guard down around him.

"Yes, you should have known better and yes should have." He read me again apparently.

Sigh. Ok maybe a little but just because—

"Stop making up excuses to convince yourself that you did it because of some way off assumption, and just admit it." He said suddenly.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. He was right, I let my guard down because I knew Reborn wouldn't tell anyone else about me and in that sense I was comfortable with him but in every other sense I'm not.

"There you go. Was that so hard, Dame-Tsuna?" He said teasingly.

I glared at him but he wasn't affected in the least.

"We should really get going now. You made us late." I said as he turned in the direction of our next class.

"What? I made us late you're the one who-"I was practically yelled at him.

"Dame-Tsuna, lower your voice people are taking classes, you know." He said.

I was gaping at him disbelievingly.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna or do I need to hold your hand till we get to the classroom?" He said.

That made me move and in a flash I was walking next to him.

Reborn was smirking smugly again.

Sigh. This was going to be a long day. Good thing I had an idea for escaping when school is over and I even have a different one for in case Reborn caught me between classes.

**After school:**

Reborn didn't get a chance to talk to me about _that_topic since when we got to the classroom we got scolded for being late and in the other class changes we only bickered little and went to the next classes the whole day to prevent being scolded again. Reborn couldn't care less I know, but I did.

During lunch he was going to follow me this time to talk but he got sidetracked by some girl from another classroom that caught him off and confessed to him so I thanked Kami-Sama he was so popular, for me to get way. I hid in the back of the boxing club building during lunch were I ate and then hid in the rooftop for the rest of it. For the last two classes he followed me again during the changes and then out of school and into the school yard after class which is where we are now.

"Why are you still following me?" I asked exasperated, already knowing the answer to the question.

"We haven't had a chance to talk today in school so now we're going to talk after school because someone ran and hide during lunch. This reminds me…" He trailed off and as we walked towards the school gates in the crowd of students I felt his hand grab mine for the second time today.

Did I mention we were in a crowd of students? And it's not a little crowd; it's practically the whole school walking towards the gates at the same time we are.

I almost hyperventilated when I felt it. Everyone is going to see and get the wrong idea.

"Re-reborn, what are you doing let go." I said pulling my hand away and once again failing.

"I warned you I would do this in front of everyone if you try to run away but you didn't listen. Now face the consequences like a man, Dame-Tsuna." He said simply and kept on walking by like nothing is happening.

People were starting to notice, comment and whisper.

'Shit.'

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I ran and I'll tell you what you want to know but please just let go." I begged him, saying what he wanted to hear.

"Hm. Too bad Dame-Tsuna I already made up my mind and you need to be punished for disobeying. Also I know you'll tell me everything today because if you don't I'll shoot you. As simple as that." He said in his normal voice.

The comments were getting doubled and louder, if this keeps up the whole school is going to know about this.

Alright then I'll just have to speed things up. We were very close to the gates so I started walking faster because if Reborn wasn't going to let go of my hand then at least we can get out of sight and _why the hell did he stop walking?_

When Tsuna started moving faster Reborn immediately understood why and stopped to torture him. By him stopping effectively made Tsuna stop as well without escape.

"Why you stop?" I wanted to yell at him but didn't want to bring more attention to ourselves than we already have.

"What's the point of a punishment if you don't suffer and/or learn something? If you accepted the fact that I won't let go of you so fast in public and just moved faster to get out of sight then I have to stay here so the punishment is effective.

Ok screw yelling at him, now I feel like punching him.

Is he serious? His gone insane. Well he probably was from the beginning but that's beside the point.

"I-I, you…" I felt like so torn and frustrated right now.

Pretty much every pair of eyes present was on us now.

Then with the corner of my eye I saw what made me freeze completely and any desire to leave there now multiplied times 20.

A yellow fluff ball flying in the sky.

Hibird.

Meaning Hibari-san we'll be here any second now to patrol this area since his done with the inside.

After all this running and hiding I done all day to avoid him today, it's all going to be in vain if he catches me now.

I turn to Reborn again.

"Please, I'll answer any and every question you have if you let me leave right now. Please Reborn, I'm begging you." I pleaded. I really most not want to deal with him today more than usual for me to beg and make a promise like that to Reborn of all people.

He sighed.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to your word."

He said and then turned towards the gates, and ran.

We ran out of the school, away from all those piercing stares and in to the streets of Namimori. Then we walked to the river next to the bridge and sat down in the leaned, green grass.

I sighed relieved that we didn't see Hibari-san; wait correction that Hibari-san didn't see us is more like it.

Kami-Sama only knows what kind of punishment our bodies would receive if he saw that. Well at least mine.

"Your barely breathing deeply after all that, you run really fast enough to stay at pace with me but you'll still failing gym class, huh?" He said. It was more to annoy me than anything because he already knows the how and the why to that riddle. Well at least the how and I'm going to have to tell him the why now because of the promise.

I sighed outwardly.

He was still holding my hand; he held it the whole way here.

"A promise is a promise and I keep my word." I said not looking at him.

"That's good to hear. Now I'm all ears."

" I ma-" I said.

"Tsuna?" A voice asked behind me. I know that voice.

I turned around.

'Giotto-san.'

**To be continue…**

**Wow, cliff hanger. **

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written. Yay.**

**Yeah well I hope you liked it…**

**And I'll try to update Friday and if I can't on the weekend.**

**Until next time, **

**Girl in Blue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Hope you're all doing well. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is longer than usual because it will include all the Guardians.**

**And as promised here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

**Recap:**

_"A promise is a promise and I keep my word." I said not looking at him._

_"That's good to hear. Now I'm all ears."_

_" I ma-" I said._

_"Tsuna?" A voice asked behind me. I know that voice._

_I turned around._

_'Giotto-san.'_

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tsuna sat there next to Reborn, as he stared at Giotto with wide eyes.

'Oh no. Why is Giotto-san here? Now he's going to get the wrong idea. OMFG Reborn still hasn't let go of my hand. He's still holding in from of Giotto-san of all people.' Tsuna realized desperately. He tried to pull his hand away before Giotto-san notices but his efforts were in vain because Reborn's iron grip wouldn't budge. He took his eyes off of Giotto and looked at Reborn but he was staring at Giotto, who in turn was now staring at Reborn then Giotto's eyes trailed down to their jointed hands but didn't comment.

"Um, Giotto-san? Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked. There's no point using the stutter around this two.

Giotto's eyes switched to meet Tsuna's and his smile showed itself for the first time since he arrived.

"Oh I was just taking a short cut to the park. And you?" Giotto responded still smiling at Tsuna.

"I was just, umm with…" Tsuna trailed of not knowing how to answer.

'What can I say? Should I say he's my umm… What is he to me anyway? Because we are not friends that's for sure. I don't know what he is to me but I know two things for certain. One, he is my tormentor and two he is the devil personified. I mean come on who else can smirk like that and make you feel like you're staring at the Grimm Reaper after you dared him. No even Hibari-san's smirks can beat his and that's saying something. And I haven't answered his question yet and he is still staring at me.'

"Just came here with my new classmate." He answered.

'We'll that wasn't a lie. I did just come here with Reborn who is my new classmate. Huh new classmate. Why didn't I say that faster instead of looking like an idiot taking a minute to answer such a simple question? I blame Reborn for this. All the stress he's given me today and yesterday probably burned a few neurons.'

Tsuna's watched in horror as Giotto's eyes went down again to their joined hands at his reply.

"Soka. You're just classmates, huh?" He said then looked at Reborn again.

At that Reborn up till now neutral face broke out into a dangerous smirk.

'Oh Fuck. I'm doomed.' Thought Tsuna upon seeing it.

"What is it to you if we're more Giotto?" Asked Reborn in his usual smooth and smug voice.

'WHAT?' Tsuna yelled in his mind as he stared at Reborn with disbelieving eyes and an forming blush.

"I was simply curious since Tsuna is my friend, Reborn." Giotto answered smoothly with his regular beautiful smile now absent from his face.

'I'm his friend? He said that. Wait, how did Giotto-san know Reborn name? I haven't mentioned his name yet so that means…' Tsuna trailed off in his thoughts.

"Wait, you two know each other?" He asked suddenly changing their topic completely to Tsuna relieve and joy.

They both stopped their staring contest at once and turned their gazes on him.

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

"How?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Our families know each other well, leading to our meeting back in Italy." Replied Giotto while Reborn said nothing.

"I see." Tsuna replied.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to meet you here so fast, I was kind of hoping it be later rather than sooner." Admitted Reborn rudely.

While he said this, a once given up on the release of his hand Tsuna, tried to free it now that Reborn was distracted but was unsuccessful. Then he heard Reborn rude reply.

"Reborn." He chided him. Reborn just ignored him and decided to stand up and turned to face Giotto completely bringing Tsuna up with him.

"It's alright Tsuna; it wouldn't be him if he didn't say something like that. Have you been enjoying your stay in Japan so far Reborn?" Kindly asked Giotto, forgetting about Reborn's earlier comment.

"I was having a good day so far unt- -" He got cut off by Tsuna's free hand as he covered his mouth.

"Reborn don't say such mean things." He scolded him more forcefully this time.

"I figured he was going to say something like that. Its ok Tsuna, I'm used to it; it just Reborn being Reborn." Giotto replied.

"Huh, are you sure? Reborn can be ahhh.." Tsuna yelled as he felt a warm tongue like his hand.

He removed it at wiped it off his pants while looking at Reborn with wide eyes. Reborn was smirking smugly.

"You like my hand." He said starting to get annoyed.

"You covered my mouth with your hand while I was talking. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when there talking, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked.

"Look who's talking." He said disbelieving the others words.

'I'm rude? Please he's the definition of rude.' Thought Tsuna or more like screamed in his head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but…" Giotto trailed off.

"Hn. We got side tracked from our previous conversation because of Dame-Tsuna here." Said Reborn as he looked at Tsuna. He noticed when it happened but he just decided to let it slide for now. But now he wished to get back to the matter at hand.

"Tsuna and I are actually going out." Reborn said to Tsuna's horror.

Tsuna couldn't speak right now. He was too shocked and had his jaw hanging open.

'OMG, he just but then he and I don't. What?' Tsuna was having trouble wrapping his mind around Reborn's big, fat lie.

"What? No we're not. Since when are we going out?" He asked rapidly.

"You hurt my feelings Dame-Tsuna. And since this afternoon when I asked you out." He faked a hurt expression.

"Usotsuki." Tsuna yelled. 'You freaking stalked me all day then I had to beg you to let me leave so Hibari-san wouldn't see us holding my hand you had as a hostage.'

"Consider that payback for abandoning me to fight Hibari yesterday." Said Reborn in a whisper so only Tsuna could have heard it.

Tsuna's mouth almost got dislocated with how far it dropped this time. 'He brings that up now? How dare him bring Giotto-san into this.' Tsuna thought.

"Reborn don't call him Da -" Giotto couldn't finish was he was going to say because a ring tone from a cell phone interrupted him.

Reborn sighed and reached with his right free hand his black cell phone that he had in his pocket and answered it.

"Ciousso Luce." He said into the phone.

"I see. I was just dealing with something and didn't notice it was time for the meeting." He answered to something this Luce person said.

"Yes. No. Yes I'll be there soon. See you there." And with that he hung up the phone and pocketed again then turned to Tsuna.

"I have to go. We will finish our earlier discussion later Dame-Tsuna so don't think you're free from you're promise just because I have to leave." He said.

"Huh, right." Tsuna replied reluctantly.

Then Reborn raised there entwined hands and kissed Tsuna's knuckles. This of course had the brunet redder than a tomato. He tried to say something but only said non sense as he was too shocked and embarrassed to make a coherent sentence.

He looked and nodded at Giotto as a goodbye. And smirked down at the still red brunet.

"See you around, Dame-Tsuna." He said as he let go of his hand, grabbed his forgotten bag from the grass and turned to walk away.

Tsuna stared at his retreating figure for a while until he was at a Reborn distance that would be considered out of ear shot for him anyways.

Then he heard someone clear their throat and turned to Giotto who had his eyebrows up in concern.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Asked a concerned Giotto after seeing Tsuna's reaction to Reborn's actions.

"Um, hai. Giotto-san I can explain.' He said.

"You don't owe me any explanations Tsuna." He said kindly.

"But I want to explain." He insisted.

"Alright if you insist but why don't we go to a better place to talk?" He asked with his smile back.

"Su-sure. How about the park?" He replied with his heart starting to beat fast again at the sight of that smile. 'Oh man, not again.' Tsuna thought.

"Good idea." Giotto said with his already breath taking smile growing.

Tsuna also grabbed his school bag and they started to walk towards the parks direction.

They walked to the park in a relatively comfortable silence. It's relatively because you could still feel a bit of tense atmosphere around them from their earlier awkward conversations with one sadistic, fedora wearing teenager.

When they got to the park they sat in the same bench they sat in the day before.

And before Giotto could get a word in Tsuna began to explain everything that happened yesterday. And when I say everything, I mean _everything _from the greeting, to the first encounter, the reason why Reborn calls him Dame-Tsuna all the time even though he knows it's a persona, to the chasing and the fight up to the escape that led to their meeting. Then what happened today since early in the morning until he saw them together sitting in the grass.

" Soka. So he is one of the violent people who you told me that was chasing you yesterday. It makes sense." Giotto told him and Tsuna had to agree with that.

"Yeah. So that's what happened." Tsuna said.

"Most be hard having Reborn after you like that. But I'm actually relieved." He said the last part mostly to himself.

"Yeah, wait why are you relieved?" Tsuna asked curious.

"Nhnn, never mind." Giotto said.

"Ok." Tsuna said knowing he wouldn't get an answer from him right now.

"Listen Tsuna I hate to leave but I promised my friend I meet with him ten minutes from now." He said as he checked his wrist watch.

"Oh it's alright Giotto-san; you should go so you won't be late. I need to head home early today to help Okaasan anyways." Tsuna replied as he got up and grabbed his bag from the bench.

"Are you sure? I can walk you home." He said also getting up and grabbing his bag.

"No that's alright. Wouldn't want to make you late and besides it's still early." Tsuna responded. And he had a point, the sun wasn't even setting yet which is probably the only reason Giotto was letting him walk alone to his house this time.

"Alright then if you're sure." He said still not wanting to leave Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded.

"See you tomorrow then, Tsuna." He said with a big gorgeous smile as he turned to walk away.

"Bye Giotto-san." Said Tsuna as he waved with his own smile on his face.

Tsuna then turned the other direction and headed home. He didn't really want to go home early but he didn't want to bother or make Giotto late either.

When he arrived he was greeted by his mother, helped her set the table, washed up, had dinner, took a shower, did his homework and had time for some pleasure reading before going to bed.

**The next day:**

Tsuna made his way to school slowly dreading another meeting with Reborn.

He was arriving at school with only 15 minutes until it started. He guessed that doing what he did yesterday was going to be a waste even if he was successful in the morning and in lunch because Reborn caught up to him in every class change and in the end of school so why try to get here really early so his plan would be in vain and waste time he could use for sleeping? 'Besides Hibari won't have a reason to bite me up today if I'm early and I'm sure Reborn should be here early today so yesterday's morning events wouldn't repeat themselves.'

As he walked through the gates and the court yard of the school he saw Yamamoto and some other kid passing the ball to each other to his right. Yamamoto had a serious expression on and his throw seemed to be faster and stronger than the other guys in comparison. He thought that Hibari was going to kill them when he saw them there and looked around to see if he was near here but was relieved to find out he wasn't. Then he looked to his left and was surprised to see that Gokudera was here early for the first time he started school. True it was only Wednesday and he started Monday but still…

He kept staring at Gokudera until the boy with the silver hair looked over at him and glared.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Ahhh, no-nothing I was ju-just surprised. You're h-here earlier th-than usual." He stuttered out.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked now irritated and his glare now more intense than before.

"N-no." Tsuna answered quickly shaking his head.

Then they both heard someone yell 'watch out'. Tsuna saw a white baseball aiming for the side of Gokudera's head fast.

Out of instinct Tsuna ran quickly the few feet separating the two and without given Gokudera time to move, he catches the ball with his hand so it wouldn't hurt him. This was the only times Tsuna sort of liked or at least didn't mind to use his speed training or if his needed combat training. When it was to save other people, especially if there were important to him.

"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked Gokudera.

Gokudera's eyes went from wide filled with shock to awe and admiration.

"You saved me." He said softly.

"Huh." Was Tsuna's intelligent answer.

"That ball could have killed me at the speed and angle it was heading towards the head and you risked you're hand to save me. From now on I follow you until the end and protect you with my life. I will become your right-hand man, Juudaime." He said the last part as he got to his hands and knees, and bowed so low that his forehead touched the ground.

"What?" Tsuna said confused. 'That ball could have only killed him if he hit the main vein on the side of the head near the forehead( it was going to hit above the ear), otherwise it would have just hurt him and probably cause a concussion if the strength I felt in my hand when I caught it is anything to go by.

"Give me any order, Juudaime and I will follow it." He said bringing attention to himself from everyone around us.

'Ahh, it's bad enough people were still talking about yesterday incident with Reborn and now they're going to see this too. Man I can't catch a break can't I?' Thought Tsuna exasperadly.

"Gokudera-san please g-get up. You d-don't have to d-do t-that. Really it isn't a b-big deal." He said trying to convince the other boy.

"No. It is a big deal Juudaime. And I must do this." He said with confidence.

"Please stand up Gokudera-san." He said.

And Gokudera all but jumped up and stood up straight.

"As you wish Juudaime." He said to him.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Gomen. Hey are you alright, Tsuna? I'm really sorry about that, I threw the ball a little too fast that time and my friend wasn't able catch it." Said Yamamoto as he stopped in front of Tsuna with his normal care free smile.

"Yakyuu-baka don't act so natural around Juudaime, especially after you almost hurt him."

"It's alright Gokudera-san and I'm ok Yamamoto-san, really." He said quickly.

"That's good to hear." Said Yamamoto.

"If Juudaime says so." Answer Gokudera.

Tsuna suddenly felt someone staring at him, apart from the bystanders after Gokudera's little show I mean.

He looked to the building's entrance where Reborn was casually leaning on the door frame.

'I knew he was going to be here early. He must have just come out of the building to wait for me outside since he didn't find me inside.'

Their eyes met and Tsuna sighed.

"What's wrong Juudaime? Is this idiot annoying you?" Gokudera asked and then turned to glare at Yamamoto.

"Ma, ma Gokudera I haven't done anything to Tsuna. He's my friend too you know, right Tsuna?" Said Yamamoto.

At those words Tsuna turned to Yamamoto. 'There's that sentence again. I have friends now…'

"H-hai. It's just I-I have to go d-do something; you two s-should go head in I'll be the-there soon." He said.

"I'll come with you Juudaime." Said Gokudera.

"That's al-alright Gokudera. I kind o-of have to d-do it alone. But I'll m-meet you inside, o-ok?" He smiled at him reassuringly.

"Ok, if you say so Juudaime." He said dejectedly but obedient.

"Haha, I'll come with you." Said a smiling Yamamoto.

"Hrgg. Who invited you Yakyuu-baka?" Asked a now angry Gokudera as he headed in being followed by the tall teen.

"Ma, ma. Calm down." He replied.

Tsuna turned away from them and walked towards the back of the school. Ignoring Reborn's persistent stare. He hid in the boxing team's club, knowing that it would be empty since there's only seven minutes till school starts. He admitted that it was useless to hide from Reborn trying to avoid the conversation, and that he made a promise that he plans on keeping but that doesn't mean he can't prolong it. He will just avoid Reborn now so he wouldn't have to talk tp him about it this early in the morning.

What Tsuna didn't expect was that the door to the club would be opened by the clubs captain.

'Sasagawa's onii-san, Sasagawa Ryohei.'

"EXTREME work out." He yelled to no one. Then he took notice of Tsuna's presence in the room.

"Who are you? How you come to join our EXTREME boxing club?" Ryohei asked.

"Huh, n-no." Said Tsuna whose ears were starting to bother him with the volume of the other.

"Why not? Boxing is an EXTREME sport for Extreme men." He said.

"Sor-sorry but I was just trying to h-hide from so-someone till school st-starts." Tsuna replied.

"Why are you hiding? You should just face them like a man to the EXTREME." He said.

"I'm not exactly a s-strong or f-fit person." Tsuna responded.

" It doesn't matter if you are. You just got to stand up to the other like an EXTREME man because real men don't hide." He yelled at Tsuna.

"Um, ok." Tsuna said meekly.

The door opened again and showed a not very amused Hibari.

"Herbivore you're being really loud, and disrupting the peace and for that I'll will bite you to death." Said Hibari as he apparently heard Ryohei's yells from outside. (How wouldn't?)

"Bring it on. I will fight you to the EXTREME." He answered.

When he turned fully around he showed Tsuna standing behind him, now not blocking him from view Hibari saw him and smirked.

"Herbivore, I haven't paid you back yet for what you did so fight me now." He said already set with tonfas in hands and now ignoring the white hair male.

'Shit.' Tsuna thought. 'He's still insisting that I fight him thinking that I'm a suitable fighter because I was able to punch him and take away one of his tonfas. And the most messed up part was I wasn't even thinking when I did it; it was purely instinct after all those years of training. But I'm not going to tell him that. But I'm sure the only reason I was able to take away one of his tonfas, and the reason for which he didn't block my punch with his other tonfa was because he was to shocked and didn't expect that to happen. That and I'm trained in advance hand to hand combat since very young but again I'm not telling him that.'

"I-I rather n-not Hibari-san." He answered.

"It's not a suggestion herbivore." He said as he started to walk forwards.

"Fight me to the EXTREME first." Said Ryohei.

"Be quiet noisy herbivore. I'll deal with you later." Hibari answered.

Suddenly the morning bell rang indicating the beginning of school.

Tsuna sighed with relieve knowing Hibari wouldn't allow them to be late.

"Hn. We'll fight later. Get to class now or I'll bite you to death." He ordered before leaving.

"I wanted to fight him to the EXTREME. I'll do that later then. You what's your name?" He asked Tsuna.

"It's Sa-sawada Tsunayoshi." He responded.

"It's good to meet you Sawada. I'm captain of the EXTREME Boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei. Join the club and fight with us like men to the EXTREME." He yelled.

"Huh. No thank y-you, Sasagawa-san. I don't know anything a-about boxing and- be-besides I'm not s-strong." He said.

"If that EXTREME strong guy who only fights strong people is interested in you than you must be strong. So join the boxing club." Said Ryohei.

"Look I h-have to g-get to class." Tsuna said as he passed Ryohei to head to the door.

"Alright then we will talk about you joining later Sawada." He yelled.

"Um. I'm not joining Sasagawa-san. But I-I have to g-go. Bye." He said then ran out the door.

He ran into the school, changed his shoes and ran down the hall hoping Hibari wouldn't be there to see. Stopped and opened the door to his classroom.

"Sawada your late, again." Said his Sensei.

"Sorry S-sensei." He answered.

All the classmates laughed except a few.

"Don't laugh at Juudaime, you bastards." Said an angry Gokudera now standing up.

It surprised everyone that the new bad boy defended Dame-Tsuna so much to the point they all shut up.

"It's all right Gokudera-san. Calm down." Tsuna said.

"Hai, Juudaime." He said quickly and with a look of admiration.

That shocked everyone two except Reborn and Yamamoto of course.

They sited down in their respective chairs and the class went on.

The other classes passed by quickly and before Tsuna realized it was lunch time.

He sighed and looked at Reborn. He thought that maybe he should get this over with doing recess.

"Reborn?" He asked.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?" He answered.

"Let's go eat at the rooftop. I'll tell you everything there." He said with a burst of courage he couldn't explain.

"Very well then." He said smirking.

They walked in silence to the rooftop which was empty when they arrived.

Tsuna turned around to face him, closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath, and opened them again.

He explained everything to Reborn that he had to Giotto, not holding back because he knew Reborn would notice and make him pay. And when he finished he was met with silence.

A long awkward silence that just seems to drag on.

"Just say something, please." Tsuna said not being able to stand Reborn's stoic expression nor his silence any longer.

"That's stupid." He finally said.

'Ok, say something else.' Tsuna inwardly sighed. He knew this was going to happen. What did he expect him to say or react? He certainly wasn't going to be as kind, understanding or un-judge mental like Giotto-san.

"I knew you were going to be this way." He said sadly avoiding eye contact now.

"You haven't even let me finished, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said while he whacked him over the back of the head.

Tsuna rubbed his aching head.

"Even though I fine the reason for this act to be stupid…" He paused and sighed then he looked at me again; his expression serious.

"I understand why you did it. It's the way to defend yourself against being hurt again the way you were before. Trusting people and thinking they were your friends but really they're just taking advantage of you or because you're scared of being shunned so you put up a wall between you and the rest of the world to avoid that kind of pain again. This, was happening right now you don't mind this kind of pain because it isn't the real you, it's not really you being shunned just this persona you made up am I right?" He asked fully knowing the answer.

Tsuna just nodded, surprised that Reborn understood him. That was unexpected.

"Of course I'm. It's not the first time I seen people do this kind of thing. Pretend to be someone there not to protect themselves against all kinds of things. Thought this is the first time I seen a case quite like yours. They're different ways people defend themselves Tsuna. People act strong when there not, strong people show there strength to ward off others and then there's people like you, they only pretend to be weak so they seem uninteresting and they be left alone. Now normally I don't care for these kinds of people but I find you interesting. You're intelligent, a fast learner, creative, fast on your feet and can fight but you still choose to hide and cower under this Dame persona. And again if you were a weak dolt then I wouldn't care but since you're actually smart I will do something I rarely do. I will teach you how to stand up for yourself, break the dame act and be yourself around others. Don't look at me like that Tsuna. You heard me right I will tutor you so you'll inner strength will also be you're outer." Reborn said with finality like it was official.

Tsuna was amazed during the whole speech and both shocked and petrified during the end of it. But he also noticed the times Reborn said his name without adding dame to the front of it.

"Reborn, don't I get I say in it?" He asked.

"No. I made up my mind. I'm your tutor now, deal with it." He said.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Huh." He was at a loss for words.

"You two can come out now." Reborn said. Tsuna was confused for a second and was about to ask what he was referred to until he realized there are two human presences behind the door.

The door to the roof opened and in came a smiling Yamamoto and a nervous Gokudera.

"You two were there the whole time?" Tsuna asked surprised.

They both looked sheepish.

"Yes they were. What surprised me at first was the fact that you didn't notice when you usually sense other people near you even when there not visible. Must be because you were both dreading and concentrating too much on what you were going to say and didn't pay attention to your surroundings. That's an error on your part Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Fine but if you knew why didn't you say anything?" He asked Reborn.

"Because this two are your friends are they not? And as your friends don't they have a right to know the real you and the reason why you're like this?" He asked smugly already knowing the answer.

'I hated when he gets like that.'

Sigh.

'But his right, _again_.'

"Don't you get tired of being right all the time?" Tsuna asked annoyed.

"No." Answered a smirking Reborn.

Tsuna sighed again.

He then turned to look at his friends. Wow that sounds weird even in his head. He's not used to it yet.

"I'm so sorry Juudaime I didn't really mean to eavesdrop on your private conversation. I was just coming here to see I could eat lunch with Juudaime but the Yakyuu-baka followed me as well and then we heard you talking and I didn't want to interrupt you and, and, and…" Said a desperate Gokudera, begging for forgiveness on the floor.

"Haha, it's how he said we didn't mean to eavesdrop but I'm sorry." Said a sheepish Yamamoto scratching the back of his head.

"Nhnn. It's all right, it just as Reborn said and this way I don't have to repeat the whole story again for the third time in the same week." Said Tsuna smiling at the two guilty teen in front of him.

This peeked Reborn's interest.

"For the third time this week?" Reborn asked with suspicious eyes as he advanced towards Tsuna.

"Huh, did I say third? I meant second, yes second time this week. Haha, my bad." He laughed nervously at the unconvinced and advancing Reborn.

"Liar. I can read you like a book Dame-Tsuna or have you forgotten? Now tell me who else did you tell about this whole thing before me?" He said dangerously.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worried for the person he idolizes. Even though he admires and idolizes him, and wants to help him, he also wants to live and annoying Reborn would intervene with that.

"Stay out of this Gokudera." Said Reborn.

" Now where we were. You told Giotto didn't you? Which explains how you know each other." He says hitting the bull eye's from the first try.

"Yes." He said. There's no point in denying it.

Reborn eyes showed a passing emotion but before Tsuna could define it was gone. Reborn leaned away from him, closed his eyes and sighed then he put his hands in his pockets.

"Anyways let's eat." He said changing the subject suddenly which Tsuna was thankful for.

They sat down in a circle to Tsuna's right was Gokudera and to his left was Reborn. Yamamoto was sitting right across from them.

Tsuna was forced to sit next to Reborn because when he tried to sit a few feet away he was glared at and indicated closer, and until he got close and only when he got close enough for their knees to touch did the glaring stop and a satisfied smirk surfaced on his face.

The remaining lunch time went by fast and as did the rest of the day.

Soon Tsuna found himself walking towards the gate with Yamamoto and Gokudera because Reborn said he had somewhere to be.

Then Gokudera apologized like 500 times because he had to go buy food in the store today and then Yamamoto apologized because he had baseball practice today leaving him alone.

Tsuna wondered if he should go to the park to see Giotto.

He was walking slowly through an empty sidewalk in town except for him and a girl with a school uniform that had a military print on it, purple hair that stood up and reminded Tsuna of a pineapple and a school bag that was walking ahead of him. Suddenly the girl tripped on a rock and her school bag went flying, spilling its contents everywhere.

The girl slowly stood up as Tsuna walked quickly towards her and offered her a hand to help her get up.

The girl shied away from the hand until he saw Tsuna's face and his kind honest smile.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked.

The girl just stared at him, blushed a little, nodded and grabbed his offered hand. Tsuna proceeded to help her up and then grab the contents of her bag to give to her who was picking up the rest.

"My n-names Sawada Tsunayoshi. What's y-yours?" Tsuna asked with his normal kind smile.

"It's Dokuro Chrome." Said Chrome in a small voice that he almost didn't hear.

"Dokuro-san." Tsuna said glad he told him her name.

"Chrome." She said.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Call me Chrome." She replied.

"Oh, all right b-but you have to c-call me Tsuna t-then." He said with a small smile.

Chrome blushed but nodded and gave a small smile back.

"Chrome." Said a new smooth voice from behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around and saw what looked like chrome's male counterpart, a blond boy with a scar, and a boy with glasses and a beanie hat.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

"You were taking so long that we decided to go look for you. Now who's this?" The purple headed boy said with a creepy smirk in his face that scared Tsuna.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. And this is Sawada Tsunayoshi he helped me up when I fell just now." She said softly.

"It's that so. I thank you for helping my little Chrome." He said now turning to Tsuna.

"No problem. I j-just wanted t-to help her." Replied Tsuna. Something in this boys heto-chromatic eyes sparked upon hearing his stutter.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro. And this is Ken and Chikusa." He introduced them.

"Nice to m-meet you." He said.

"Same." Said the glasses wearing boy now known as Chikusa.

"Whatever." Said the blond one known as Ken.

"Stupid girl you made Mukuro-sama worry about you and had to come look for you." Said ken.

"Ken that's enough." Said Mukuro.

" Yes, Mukuro-sama." He said rapidly.

"I don't mean to b-be rude b-but I have to g-go." Tsuna said wanting to get away from Mukuro and his piercing stare.

"I see. I guess we'll see you soon then Tsunayoshi." Sais Mukuro in a tone that made Tsuna tempted to run

"Chrome." He said as he turned around to walk away with the other two following.

"Bye, Tsuna and thank you." She said to him as and then turned to walk next to Mukuro.

Tsuna watched them go and turned around the direction he was going to earlier. He continued his way down the sidewalk and was a few blocks away from his house when he saw a little boy no more than 8 years old with a cow print shirt and a afro sitting on the curve of the side walk looking very bored.

Tsuna stopped and stared then he decided to approach him just in case he was lost.

"Hello." He said.

The boy turned to him and stared.

"Hi." He said with a bores expression.

"Are y-you lost?" He asked him.

"No, I'm here waiting for my uncle to pick me up his over there." Said the little boy as he pointed at a tall man buying some candy in candy store across the street.

"Soka. Then w-hy aren't you w-with him?" Tsuna asked curious as to why such a small boy was out here alone where anyone bad could easily kidnap him.

The little boy sighed.

"Because his a old, grumpy person that doesn't like kids very much. The only reason I'm with him is because I don't have my parents anymore and his the only family I have left. He uses any excuse to not be with me. So that's why I'm waiting out here." The boy said.

"Oh. Then would y-you mind if I s-sit with y-you until h-he comes b-back?" Tsuna asked.

"Not really." He said.

"My n-names Sawada Tsunayoshi. Can y-you tell m-me yours?" He asked smiling.

"Lambo." The boy said.

"Nice to m-meet you L-lambo." He said.

The boy nodded.

They sat there in a comfortable silence even though there strangers. Then like three minutes later his uncle came out the store and signaled for him.

Lambo got up. And turned to Tsuna.

"Thank you for staying with me Sawada. You're all right." Said the boy. Then he smiled a little and his emerald eyes sparkled.

"It's all right and call me Tsuna." He said smiling back.

"See you later Tsuna." He said and walked away.

"Bye Lambo." He answered.

Tsuna walked home thinking that today was definitely a weird day but it wasn't all bad.

**To be continued…**

**Finished, this chapter took me a while but I finished. YAY.**

**I decided to make Lambo a little bit older considering this isn't a mafia related story so he has no reason to be in Japan now and I didn't want him to live with Tsuna because I didn't feel like it but since his still too young to live alone then he has an uncle he lives with but he will build up a closer friendship to Tsuna later on.**

**Anyways can someone tell me how Yamamoto referred to Gokudera when he called him because I couldn't remember right now. Was it Gokudera, Hayato or what? If someone could tell me I greatly appreciate it.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Until next time, **

**Girl in Blue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. I was planning on updating tomorrow but since I was lucky enough to get out of school early today, I'm able to update today and tomorrow. ^_^ **

**Also I recently posted another story and it's a crossover between KHR and Harry Potter. It's about a girl that I made up, that got stuck in their world and must use her witch magic to get back to her world but it's not supposed to be used in the way she thinks. She also has to put up with the chaos known as Tsuna's life so yeah…check it out if you're interested. It's called 'In Electus unum' meaning 'The Chosen one' in Latin. **

**Here's chapter 8.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap: **

"**See you later Tsuna." He said and walked away.**

"**Bye Lambo." He answered.**

**Tsuna walked home thinking that today was definitely a weird day but it wasn't all bad.**

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

Thursday passed like a blur to me. It's as if someone hit a fast forward button. I woke up, met Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun at the gates, went to class and then it was lunch and I was at the rooftop with them and Reborn all of a sudden.

I sat down and took my bento from my bag. Gokudera-kun to my right, Reborn to my left and Yamamoto to Gokudera's right. We were all eating in silence with the occasional comments here and there and one sided arguments between Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. (Instigated by Gokudera-kun.)

I was starting to get used to it. Not the arguments I mean, but that too since it's been like this all day.

I'm referring to this, what I'm doing now, who I'm with. I'm with my friends and my tutor?

Anyways I'm having lunch with them, talking with them, laughing and for the life of me I do not remember the last time I was able to smile like this except when I was with Giotto-san…

Giotto-san.

He made me smile, easily, so naturally. I don't know why or how he did, but he did and I find that amazingly wonderful but also horribly confusing. What made me feel so comfortable around him and not to mention save, that would me make want to open up to him like I did?

Sigh.

I guess I won't ever find out. I kept eating and then I see a pair of chopsticks that aren't mine come into view and take some of my mom's homemade rice.

I looked at the owner of the hand.

"Reborn." I whined. Not that I would admit it if asked.

"It's your own fault if you space out and don't protect your food, Dame-Tsuna. Hm, this is really good rice." He said nonchalantly.

"Still, don't take other people's food without permission." I said.

"I don't need permission. Especially from you. Besides I'm tutoring you to become stronger for free, shouldn't I get some sort of reward for my work?" He asked.

"I didn't ask you to. You decide that on your own." I practically yelled in his face as he ignored me and grabbed some sushi.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Stop." I said as he went for another piece and pulled the bento out of his range by switching in from my left hand to my right so it would be far away from him.

"It's really good. Who made it?" He asked suddenly.

"Okaasan." I answered.

"I see. Then she an amazing cook." He replied.

"Yes she is." I said.

"Did she teach you?" He asked.

"A little bit. But not much, I was too distracted with something else." I said.

"With what?" He asked.

"I was learning languages at the time." I answered truthfully.

"Really? Which ones?" He asked.

"Um, English, Spanish, Italian then Sign Language." I answered not telling him about number six.

"Wow. Juudaime you're amazing." Said Gokudera-kun who just now stopped arguing with the taller teen.

"Yeah, Tsuna that's pretty cool." Said Yamamoto-kun.

"It's not that amazing. Anyone can learn them if they study." I said blushing from the compliments and attention.

"You're holding back." Said the fedora wearing teen.

"What?" I asked. Damn he noticed.

"What other language did you learn?" He asked or more like demanded.

"I don't know wh—French and Chinese." I quickly gave up on lying so he wouldn't know all that as soon as I saw Reborn's fierce glare that clearly stated 'Don't lie or else.'

He smirked.

"At what age did you learn all this?" He asked.

"At huh, 7 but French and Chinese was at 8 because I stopped to study science more frequently and now I'm sort of teaching myself Portuguese." I said softly not looking at him anymore.

"I see. You taught yourself all the other languages too?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Juudaime is incredible. He knows more languages than I do and he learned at a younger age by himself. Just what I expected of Juudaime." Gokudera-kun praised.

I blushed more than before.

Reborn seemed satisfied for some reason. I don't know if it's because his glare got me to talk, I did all that at the age of 7 and 8 or because of a different reason entirely.

I saw Reborn with the corner of my eye. I saw him switch his chopsticks to his left hand and stretch his right behind me all of a sudden. I felt it warp itself around my waist and pull me impossibly close to him. I was so shock I couldn't react. Gokudera-kun was as well and he too was blushing like me but not as bad. Yamamoto-kun was laughing as usual.

With his left hand, he used his chopsticks to still some more food out of my bento. He was done with his.

"Re-reborn what ar-are you do-doing?" I nervously stuttered like I always do when Reborn gets this close.

"I wanted some more of your mom's food. It was delicious." He said easily, totally unaffected.

I tried to pull away but his hold only got tighter to the point it was hard to breathe.

"Reborn it's ge-getting hard to b-breath so please let go." I pleaded.

"No, I'm not done eating yet and I don't like being interrupted when I eat, Dame-Tsuna. And as for the breathing thing, don't struggle and I won't have to use force." He said and took another bite of food.

I kept breathing kind of hard, but not too hard and then I relaxed in his death grip. And as soon as I did Reborn relaxed his arm and I could breathe in normally again.

I sighed.

'This guy is incredible.' I thought darkly.

"Eat, Dame-Tsuna or there won't be anything else for you left soon." He said.

Cue another exasperated sigh.

I ignored the other two roof occupants and ate out of my bento that I was now sharing with Reborn reluctantly because I'm still hungry and he's a bastard. A comfortable and warm bastard that is. I didn't notice when it happened but I was suddenly comfortable against him. I was no longer nervous or anxious or anything anymore. I felt…

Safe.

I don't know how to explain this. I just was, there is no logical explanation really.

We ate in silence for the remaining time of lunch. All of a sudden Yamamoto-kun said something about him and Gokudera-kun having to talk to Yato-sensei before class starts again because he could them but he just remembered this and dragged away the reluctant and protesting silver headed teen.

Leaving only Reborn and me here.

Alone.

On the roof.

In this position that for some reason Reborn has not yet let me out of even though we finished eating like three minutes ago. I was going to tell him to let go but then came Yamamoto-kun's outburst.

As the door to the rooftop closed I looked at Reborn and he looked at me.

"Reborn?" I asked.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked in return.

"Do you plan to let go anytime soon?" I asked.

"No." He said plainly.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Because I don't want to; deal with it." He said with finality in his voice.

I could feel myself sweat drop at his response.

That sounds like something he would say. And just when I thought he would be less clingy and annoying now that he knows what he wanted to know.

Well at least I caught a break during the morning when he practically left me alone all day up until this point.

"I can't say anything to make you let go?" I asked curious.

"No." He replied.

"And did 5 different methods to get out of this hold, that I know aren't going to work on you?" I continued.

After I said this I felt the hold tighten and he pulled me back then press me completely against him so now my back rested against his chest and my head was on his shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat and I blushed furiously at our close proximity now. I got used to the earlier position because at least that one didn't even have my back against and we had some sort of space, but this one is way to intimate, and I can actually feel his heart beat on my back from our closeness.

'Oh Kami-sama I hope he can't feel my rapid heart rate.' I looked away not being able sum up the courage to look at him in the face in this position.

"I doubt you can beat me in physical strength Dame-Tsuna but you can always give your skills a try." He whispers in my ear and I can feel his hot breathe on it as well as on my cheek.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked after I made no move to release myself from his grip.

"Re-reborn I-I have to le-leave so please let g-go." My stutter was getting more prominent and my blush was going all the way down to my neck now.

I tried to pull my head away from his shoulder and sit so I wasn't leaned against him but then he warped him other arm around my waist as well. So he was just hugging me from behind and forcing me to lean on him.

'Great just great. Can this get any worse?' I thought.

"I noticed I made you stutter for real this last few times. I wonder what else I can make you do." He said in my ear.

"You can make me happy by letting go?" I suggested shyly.

"Nice try but the answer is still no." He said. I can feel his smirk.

Stupid smirk.

I was starting to get self-conscious about being sitting with Reborn with him holding me like this and the there's also the fact that if anyone walked in right now like Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun or dear Kami-sama do I even dare say it, Hibari-san…

A shiver went down my spine at that thought. Reborn's smirk grew.

"Hn, I see you're enjoying yourself so much that you're shivering with pleasure." He teases.

My face got redder and hotter at that comment if possible.

"As i-if." I said unconvincingly

"Or is it because you're cold? In that case I can't let you go. You might catch a cold and then I won't be able to do my job right if I have a sick student." He said with a smug smirk.

That bastard knows I'm not shivering because I'm cold.

"I'm not cold Reborn nor am I enjoying this." I rapidly added the last part as an afterthought.

I hear him chuckle.

He keeps doing these things. First it was the hand holding incident- - wait that reminds me…

"Reborn what are we going to do about the rumors that are floating around about us because of what happened Wednesday?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hn, there's nothing to do. What' done is done and besides I told you I don't care about such trivial things." He said.

"But Reborn- -" I tried to argue but he interrupted me.

"No buts Dame-Tsuna if you didn't want that to happen than you should have listened to my warning then, now you have to pay the price. So suck it up and be a man."

"Urghh..." I groaned and relaxed completely in his hold once again since he trapped me with both arms, but this time I did it unintentionally and unconsciously.

I closed my eyes and listened to his calm heart pounding in his chest and his soft breathing. Then a thought came to mind.

"Why do you threaten people by saying 'or I'll shoot you'? Do you have a gun that you bring everywhere?" I asked the thing I was curious about since he first mentioned it but never had the time and a moment when I didn't want to either run away from him or punch him in the face long enough to ask him about it. I guess this is the moment.

"Yes and no." He said, not making much sense to me.

It's either you have it or you don't, there is no in between so what is he saying?

His right hand retracted from my waist, I was curious to see if he would actually pull a gun out so I opened my eyes. He didn't go for his belt or jacket or someplace people typically hide a gun. Instead he reached up and his chameleon, Leon, crawled to his hand. What happened next was surreal.

Leon glow from the position on his hand and when the colorful light disappeared there was a green gun in Reborn's hand. My eyes went wide and I could feel my jaw was practically touching the cement floor.

"Leon is special, he can transform into anything. And this is what I meant when I said yes and no. Yes because he can transform whenever I need it and no because most of the time he's in his real form." He explained calmly.

I just kept staring at the hand that hand the gun in shock, it was hard to believe that a little, innocent chameleon can transform into a gun.

That's something you don't see every day.

"Close your mouth Dame-Tsuna you're going to catch flies. And knowing you you'll probably chock on them." He teased.

"I, but the gun and the…huh" I couldn't make a coherent sentence because I was still in shock.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna it's surprising and cool, I get it. Now can you talk like a normal person?" Reborn said.

"I, huh. Sorry I was just shocked." I said, finally recovering.

"I gathered." He replied.

We went into a comfortable silence as Leon changed back to his real form and Reborn placed him on his fedora.

It was peaceful here, it really was.

Then that peace got interrupted when the bell indicating that lunch is over resounded through the whole school.

Reborn lets me go and stands up. Then he faces me and offers he's hand. I look at it for a second and take it.

He pulls me up with ease, and then we pick up our stuff and head to our next class in silence.

The rest of the classes when by like a blur, suddenly I was walking home with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Reborn. They all accompanied me home instead of separating. I invited them in but they all had something to do so they left and I headed in.

I put down my bag but then I felt something tell me to go back outside so I did. When you have a hyper intuition that is constantly right you learn to follow it without questioning it.

I walked and walked, but it wasn't till I arrived at the gates did I actually know where my intuition was leading towards.

It brought me to the gates of Namimori Park.

**To be continued…**

**Well there it is and I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry the next chapter is filled with Giotto and I'll post it tomorrow because it's Friday, and you guys can expect a post every Friday. **

**So yeah…**

**Until next time, **

**Girl in Blue**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for reviewing and favoring this story. You guys made this Friday way better than it originally was just with your reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 9.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

_I put down my bag but then I felt something tell me to go back outside so I did. When you have a hyper intuition that is constantly right you learn to follow it without questioning it. _

_I walked and walked, but it wasn't till I arrived at the gates did I actually know where my intuition was leading towards._

_It brought me to the gates of Namimori Park._

**Tsuna's P.O.V: **

As I walked through the gates of the park I realized that I was both nervous and excited. I reached the bench where I first met Giotto-san a few days ago, but I felt my heart drop as Giotto-san was nowhere to be seen.

I suppose he left already; it is late, later than the first time I saw him here and he said that he went here every day after school which means he probably came earlier and left.

With a disappointed sigh I started to turn around to leave but then I feel a presence close behind me, but it was too late to stop myself. My body was already turning to fast for me to stop it in time so in consequence I smashed into a warm chest of a tall figure. I quickly pulled away and was ready to apologize but then I made contact with those beautiful blue eyes that fascinate me so much.

"Giotto-san." I whispered.

"Hey Tsuna. Daijobu?" He asked smiling.

"Hai." I answered looking at him surprised.

"That's good. I got to admit I'm glad I found you here. I was kind of hoping I would." He admitted.

"Re-really?" I asked as I started to feel my face heat up at his words.

"Yes I did. I really enjoyed our conversations and your company." He said.

"I see. W-well I d-do too." I said sincerely.

He smile widened.

"I w-was actually l-looking for you w-when I bumped in-into you, I thought you gone home already. By the w-way sorry about that." I said with that stupid nervous stutter I get when I'm around him or Reborn for some reason.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually trying to surprise you, that's why I was so quiet. And I didn't go home I was just with my best friend, G and then I came here." He said.

Yeah he was quiet, too quiet and he hid his presence well. And that also explains why he's here at this time.

"How you do that anyways?" I asked feeling a lot less nervous like I do after I talk to him for a while about other stuff.

"The hiding my presence thing you mean? It just something I picked up when I was training in Italy." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Reborn did the same thing and its interesting how both of you know how to do that and actually deceived my- - know what? Never mind." I quickly said after I realized what I was saying. It's not that I mind telling Giotto-san about that because I don't. I mean he already knows everything else, well mostly everything. But I don't want to bother him with it and he probably isn't interested.

"You can tell me. Come on finish the sentence." He encouraged.

How can I say no to those eyes?

"I was going to say you two actually deceived my sense because I always perceived people presences even when they try to hide it. You guys are the first that ever caught me off guard." I finished the earlier statement.

"I see, is that so? Well how did you get so good at perceiving people's presences?" He asked and I could really hear the curiosity. He really did want to know.

"My father trained me in hand to hand combat since very little and he put me through all this trials and exercises and some involved sensing others presences. Mainly for battle purposes, you know locating an enemy you can't see or hear. That kind of thing." I said.

"Wow, I didn't expect that as an answer. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He said as he patted my hair and laughed.

I looked down, feeling the blush come back with a vengeance.

"You want to sit down?" He asked and pointed to his favorite bench seeing as we were still standing.

"Hm, not really. Y-you want to t-take a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. Where should we walk to?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"How about we w-walk to t-town?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go." He agreed.

We walked around town for an hour just talking about random things. What he's been up to, where he went with his friend earlier, how his been. And I told him about what happened in school with Reborn, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun up till today. (With the exception of Reborn holding me in the rooftop earlier, that's just too embarrassing.)

We stopped at a few kiosks as we went and look at their merchandise. We did stop at one that sells Gyoza buns from a guy in a purple robe and black glasses that had a monkey on his shoulder, and bought one for Giotto-san and one for me. He once again paid, refusing to let me buy my own.

We were munching our buns and waiting on a red light to change to green for the pedestrians cross the road. And when it finally did we walked with the sides of the rode surprisingly empty from the presence of cars waiting their turn to continue down the road at this time of day.

We were almost to the other side when Giotto-san got a call on his phone.

"Sorry Tsuna, I got to take this really quick. Hello?" He said into the phone as soon as I nodded.

We were like two feet away from the sidewalk when I saw a car come from the right corner of the street and dash madly our way. I saw all this with the corner of my eye. Giotto-san was distracted talking on the phone and was now turning his head towards the direction of the car that was advancing at an alarming rate towards us, just now acknowledging the noise coming from said car.

Knowing he noticed too late to actually do anything to get out the way in time, I did the only thing I could do in this situation.

Out of impulse and desire to save him, I pushed him forward.

Hard.

With the momentum of the push I threw the rest of my body forwards so I too would be out of the cars trajectory.

And as I fell and the ground zoomed in I realized an error in distance I made because of the oncoming danger and lack of time and all I could think was 'shit'.

I heard a sickening thud but it wasn't someone just fell to the ground kind of thud. It was more like someone just bash his/her head against a rock kind of thud but without the bones breaking miraculously.

The sound was followed by a wave of excruciating pain in my head.

When I pushed myself forwards to get out of the way in the spur of the moment I failed to remember I was like two feet away from the sidewalk and the hard push made me reach it in no time, but it also made my forehead smash painstakingly hard against the edge of the sidewalk.

Anyways my head was in a world of pain for like five seconds or less maybe, I'm not sure seeing as I was knocked out and darkness engulfed me.

**Giotto P.O.V:**

We were waiting at a red pedestrian light waiting for our turn while we ate our buns.

When we crossed I received a call, I look at the caller ID and see it was Asari.

"Sorry Tsuna, I got to take this really quick. Hello?" I said as Tsuna nodded.

"Hey Giotto."

"Hey Asari. Are you calling about the paperwork I left you for tomorrow's council meeting?" I asked. But then I hear a car from my right side and as I slowly turn my head to see I hear Asari respond to my question.

"No, I finished those. I was calling about the-" I didn't hear what he said next because I felt someone push me forwards harshly. I dropped my cell phone and bun in favor of catching myself with my hands, which I was barely able to do since the push was so harsh and unexpected. But I was still able to do it and good thing too because my head was already in the sidewalk area and I would of eating its cement otherwise. I felt and heard a car pass behind me incredibly fast. I look at it and notice it was a Mazda Atenza Sedan, from 2002 and only got three of the license plate numbers by the time it disappeared out of sight. I looked over to check if Tsuna was all right but see and alarming view.

Tsuna head was at the sidewalks edge and he wasn't moving.

"Tsuna?" I called him worriedly.

I got up and quickly made my way over to him but he still didn't move. When I get close I noticed he was unconscious and he was starting to seriously bleed from his head injury that he apparently got by smacking his head on the sidewalk while trying to save us both from that car.

'Dammit.' I thought. I got to do something fast. The blood already making it was down his face and covering half of his right side. I gently turned him around and held the back of his head in one hand. Then I grabbed the forgotten phone hoping that Asari was still there.

When I put it to my ear I was relieved to hear his voice.

"Giotto? Hello Giotto, what happened? Are you still there?" I hear his normally calm and happy voice full of worry.

"Yes I'm here. Listen Asari I need you to do me a favor. Bring your car to Misoki Street, I'm next to the café by the corner that you like going to. I need to take my new friend to the hospital; he was trying to save me from being run over by a lunatic driver and hit his head on the edge of the sidewalk." I said rapidly.

"Oh my. I'll be right there. But are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Tsuna so please hurry." I replied.

"Ok." And with that he hung up.

Asari got here in like 6 minutes. Six minutes in which a crowd started to form. Tsuna didn't so much as stir and that worried me deeply.

What if he did some serious damage to his head?

I can't think like that right now, I have to focus in getting him to the hospital.

I carried him to the back seat gently and place him down while Asari held the door and got right after him. I put his head in my lap and held it softly by the sides. The bleeding didn't stop and the gash was quite large.

He was going to need stiches for sure.

We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes thanks to Asari's fast but accurate driving. We got inside the hospital, called for help and immediately a nurse and a doctor with a gurney came and took him away. They treated him and took an CAT scan. It appeared that he didn't break his skull nor had any brain swelling thanks to Kami-sama. Asari called G and he arrived half an hour after we did while we waited in the waiting room.

I explained to him what happened and we had to wait like another hour before the doctor unoccupied himself long enough to tell us we could take him home after another hour of observation and another CAT scan to make sure the swelling didn't start later as the doctor said it can happen in some cases of head trauma where it takes longer to produce.

We'll one hour, another CAT scan, a thousand papers signed and a medical insurance card that was luckily in Tsuna's wallet when the doctor checked to confirm his ID later, and we were out of there. The doctor told me to keep a close eye on him especially this next 24 hours to make sure he doesn't have symptoms cause by his injury like nausea, memory loss, constant dizziness even though that one that's expected to some degree or light headed. If any of this occur and especially if he doesn't wake up later today then we have to rush to the hospital again.

We arrived at my apartment where I live alone and I carried Tsuna to my place and set him in my bed. I didn't think taking him home like this is such a good idea. If he leaves for home today I at least want him to be awake and not give his mother a scare.

We waited for four hours in which Knuckles and Lampo joined us. Knuckles because he called Asari to talk to him and he explained what happened and Lampo…

I don't know why he's here.

Anyways I called Alaude and told him the story to see if he could get his people to find the car that that crazy driver had that caused this. If there's anyone that can find this guy without the complete license plate and work faster than the police it was him and his people. He said he'll send some of his people to search for it with the facts I gave him and an hour later he was here as well. I also don't know why but like with Lampo I don't mind the blond being here.

After a while of talking ( from our part; Alaude was in the corner I dubbed as his since he's always there when we meet here, silent as always.) I went to check up on Tsuna. He was still asleep but then I hear G booming angry voice and know that could only mean two things if he was so calm a second ago.

Either Asari said something he thinks is stupid or Daemon arrived.

It was the second option.

"Nufufu, you sure are loud today." Said the one and only Daemon Spade.

"It's only because your annoying presence arrived. What are you doing here, Daemon?" Said the pissed off red head.

"My, my no need to get so angry. I was just passing by and decided to stop by seeing that there was apparently a meeting that was not invited to." He said in his smooth voice.

"Your ugly face is the reason I'm so angry. And haven't you thought we didn't invite you here because we didn't want you here." G snapped.

Before they can get into a deeper argument Asari decided to step in.

"Now, now calm down you two. This isn't the time or place to fight." He said in his calm voice.

"He's right to the limit." Knuckles agreed with his ever present catch phrase.

"You shouldn't fight over petty things in the presence of the great Lampo-sama." Said Lampo in his 'I'm more important than you' voice.

Alaude stayed quiet as usual.

"It isn't a meeting Daemon." I said as I decided to finally step in as I descended the last stair.

"Giotto. If it isn't a meeting then why is Alaude doing here? It's hard for me to believe he decided to do a house call because he missed his friend." He joked.

"Alaude is here because he wants to be and he is also welcomed in this house whenever and so are you, you know that as well as I do. And we are all here because I was with a friend that hurt his head saving me from a crazy driver that kept going, and I called Asari to help me take Tsuna to the nearest hospital that would have taken a little too much time walking there but is fast getting there in a car. He called G that met us at the hospital, we made it here, then Knuckles called and got here, I don't know how Lampo got air of this but I assume it was from Knuckles and I called Alaude so he can get the guy responsible for this. That's why we are all here. I didn't see the need to bother you. By the way, how you find out that we were all here?" I said.

"I see. Is that how it is? About that, I have my ways and you could have called me for moral support, you know." He said.

"That's what we are here for." Said G irritated.

"Well you- -" I cut Daemon off.

"Enough you two. I don't want to hear it and I certainly don't want Tsuna to hear it either. I appreciate the help and support but please no fighting here not with Tsuna recovering. It's bad enough that this is also my fault. I don't want him to wake up to a bunch of people he doesn't know fighting on top of the headache I'm sure he'll have." I said.

"Giotto you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." Asari said.

"Yes it is. Well partly anyways. If I was paying more attention to the road then I would have seen the car sooner and moved out of the way on my own so Tsuna wouldn't have had to save me and got hurt while doing so." I said guilty.

"Giotto, you can't think like that. It's like Asari said this isn't your fault. Besides your friend had the lord on his side, you even told me that the doctor said it could have been worse and that he was lucky he didn't suffer worse trauma. Kami-sama works in mysterious ways and some may not seem like a tragedy but eventually something good will come of this and we just got to remember that the Lord wouldn't abandon us and that he does everyone for a reason." Said Knuckle the faithful one. But somehow coming from him gives me more hope that everything will turn out all right.

"I hope your right Knuckles I really do." I said.

"He's awakened." Sais Alaude from his corner, speaking up for the first time since he's got here.

We all look at him. That's Alaude all right, he only speaks when needed, and he has an uncanny way of knowing things without an Hyper Intuition.

"Are you going to keep staring at me Giotto or are you going to tend your head trauma friend who is probably disoriented, dizzy and confused not to mention he doesn't know his location." Said Alaude in his smooth, serious voice. Well in others is a serious voice, in him it's just his voice.

He had a point and a damn good one too. With that I went up the stairs again taking two at a time.

I went down the hall and into my room. I looked at the bed and sure enough there was Tsuna just now open his big doe eyes.

I smile because he finally woke up.

I walk over to him and our eyes met.

Is sat down on the edge of the bed without breaking eye contact.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." Was his response spoken weakly.

**To be continued…**

**Pheww, finished. I apologized this was supposed to be posted early Friday night not really early Saturday morning but I started writing the chapter late and for some reason I took me longer to write than anticipated so yeah, sorry my bad. Anyways I will try to update Sunday after I done my pile of homework and if I can't than Monday afterschool.**

**And for those who thought 'Don't doctors usually leave head trauma patients for a 24 hour observation no matter the state?' the answer is yes but for the sake of making the story flow better and for it to be more interesting then I made it like this. So yeah…**

**I also wanted to say that I will soon reveal the day and the official reason Tsuna stopped trusting people and became the way he did soon. The earlier information was in general but this will be more direct. And as for Haru, Byakuran and Enma, they will appear in future chapters for those how are wondering but not yet because I haven't made a way for them to show up yet and because I want to focus on the aftermath of this chapter first then the back story then I'll introduce the others characters so bear with me a little while please.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I was able to finish my homework so I can update today. Yay. And to answer any doubts of the day this is happening in, its Thursday night right about now.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 10.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters.**

**Recap:**

_I walk over to him and our eyes met._

_Is sat down on the edge of the bed without breaking eye contact. _

"_Hey." I said softly._

"_Hi." Was his response spoken weakly. _

**Giotto's P.O.V:**

"How are you feeling?" I asked not able to hide the worry in my voice.

"Ok but my head hurts. What happened?" He asked softly. His gaze looks a little glassy and he looks exhausted even though he's been sleeping for hours now.

"You don't remember? You pushed me out of the way from a speeding car that ran a red light but when you jumped out of the way your head hit the edge of the sidewalk." I explained slowly.

"Oh, really? I don't remember that. Where are we anyways? This doesn't look like a hospital." He asked looking around confusedly.

"It isn't. You were already discharged and I brought you to my apartment. I at least wanted you to be awake when you went to your house; it would be easier to explain to your mother what happened." I said.

"Oh right." He kept staring at me through half lidded eyes. Confusion and hesitation flashed through his eyes now. He looked more awake right now than when we started the conversation.

"Tsuna are you sure you're alright? You hit your head pretty hard. Do you feel dizzy, queasy or light headed?" I asked him.

"No it's just, huh…" He trailed off looking at me unsurely. Why is he looking at me like that?

Wait, what if he…

"Tsuna do you know who I am?" I asked both worried and nervous about the answer he will give.

He looked away and back at me with a hesitation and a hint of guilt in his eyes. With just that I already knew the answer before he shook his head. Which apparently wasn't a good idea because soon afterwards he was wincing.

I can't believe it, he lost his memory.

I looked away for a second and put my face in my hands, then ran my fingers through my hair. I was lost.

I had no idea what to do now. I never dealt with someone who lost their memory much less someone I know and cared about…

I don't know how to feel about this. I look back at Tsuna who was staring at me with a more prominent look of guilt in his eyes now. Damn. Someone has to do or say something and it has to be me. Tsuna is in no condition to take charge of the situation right now. He's not sure where he is and he's with a total stranger that's telling him he got hurt saving him.

Well, a total stranger to him anyways…

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't re-remember who you are o-or your n-name. Are you ok?" He asked weakly and on the verge of tears.

He's the one who lost his memory and he's asking if I'm ok. God this kid is so incredibly kind and amazing.

"Yeah, I'm ok. And you don't have to apologize; it's not your fault. And my name is Giotto Ieyasu, I'm a friend." I said softly trying to reassure him.

"Ieyasu-san." He tried the name. It felt weird hearing him say my surname instead of calling me Giotto-san.

"Call me Giotto-san, that's what you usually call me." I said.

"Oh ok, Giotto-san." He said.

Much better.

"Tsuna, what is the last thing you remember?" I asked trying to get a feel on this whole situation.

He looked at me with a pensive gaze. He was trying to recall he's last memories.

"The last thing I remember is going home alone after school then everything went black and I woke up here." He said.

"I see." I said. I couldn't know if that really happened earlier or if it was a memory from another day seeing that I wasn't there.

"Tsuna, you really don't remember anything about me? Nothing at all?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"How about someone named Yamamoto and Reborn?" I asked.

Another shake of the head.

"Who are they?" He asked curiously.

"Your classmates and a friend." I said the friend part in singular tense on purpose because of what Tsuna told me earlier he doesn't consider Reborn a friend but he doesn't dislike him either.

"Oh." He said looking way.

I was thinking on what else to ask him.

"How about your parents? What do you remember about them?" I asked.

"I remember where we live and that Okaa-san cooks really delicious and that Oto-san works late hours but when he's home we have a lot of fun and he gives me private lessons." He said.

This both shocked and worried me. Tsuna told me he's father move away for work in Europe years ago and that he barely visits because of he's job. Tsuna also resents him for it.

Now he's telling me this as if he was living with him now. Oh Kami-sama I think he's stuck in the memory of the past. He has no recollection of what's going on now and that he's father doesn't live with him anymore.

"I see. Um, Tsuna what year is it?" I asked dreading the answer that I know will confirm my suspicion. Something is telling me it will.

"It's 2008." He said.

Silence.

"Giotto-san, what's wrong?" He asked looking at my worried expression.

"Um, Tsuna I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come and say it. It's not 2008 its 2012."

Awkward silence.

He looked shocked beyond believe but come on who wouldn't be when some guy tells you that it's four years more than the date you were sure it was.

"I-I don't, but, huh…" He mumbled nonsense, still not recovered.

He then tried to sit up in his shocked state and I jumped to my feet, and grabbed his shoulders easing him back to a laying position.

"Easy, you shouldn't sit up yet. Look I know this is a lot of information to take in but you have to rest and take it easy. You have a serious head injury and you need to give it time to properly heal." I said as I laid him down.

He tried to sit up again but I was stronger than him and forced him to lay still. My words apparently reached him because he stopped struggling.

He opened and closed his mouth multiple times looking around the room frankly, trying to say something but no words came out.

"Relax Tsuna. Breathe in." I said as I noticed his breathing was coming in short and fast.

He listened to me and started to breathe in slowly and deeply. When he calmed down and looked like he wasn't going to try to sit up again I let him go. We stayed there for a while in silence, him controlling his breathing and me staring at him.

"Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Ok but what about Okaa-san and Oto-san; I have to go home." He said rising his voice a little bit which made him wince again and reach up to his bandaged head.

"I think it's better if you stay here tonight, Tsuna. It's late and you aren't in any condition to be walking to the other side of town. I'll take you to your house tomorrow morning. And I'll call you mom and let her know where you are so she doesn't worry anymore, ok?" I said. Then I realized my error.

"Ok, but why did you say 'your mom' instead of saying your parents?" He asked catching on.

Dammit.

I knew he catch up on my slip, he's a really observant and smart person even in this state.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, ok? You should go back to sleep and I'll wake you up later to give you some dinner, how does that sound?" I asked smiling a little bit. It was genuine but I really didn't feel like really smiling my usual happy smile, not in this situation.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said groggily while rubbing one eye with the back of his hand and yawning.

'So cute…' I thought.

"Alright then, good night." I said as I got up to leave.

I turned to leave but then I felt a hand grab my sleeve. I look back at Tsuna but he was looking at anywhere but at me while blushing.

"Tsuna?" I asked feeling kind of amused by his flustered expression.

"Would y-you mind staying un-until I fall a-asleep? Please, I just don't want to be alone right now." He said still not looking at me.

My eyes went wide at his words before I smiled a little. How could I say no to him? Besides he needs somebody with him. I can imagine how hard and frustrating it must be right now for him, being in a strange place with no memory of the past four years.

"Sure, I will stay with you until you fall asleep." I said reassuringly and turned around to take my spot at the edge of the bed once again. He looked at me surprised that I said yes and smile a little grateful smile.

"Arigato." He said softly as he closed his eyes.

"No problem." I replied.

I watched as he soon started drifting off again. I grabbed his that was laid next to mine and held it tight, entwining our fingers.

I looked at his peaceful face as I felt him squeeze my hand in return in his sleep. My eyes softened at that action. I turned a little and with my free hand I ran my fingers through his soft brown locks, minding the bandages so I wouldn't touch them.

I which I could see him like this more often.

And as soon as I heard him breathe soft and stably, I bent down to kiss the top of his head and then got up quietly to not wake him up, detangled our fingers, shut off the dim lights and headed for the door closing it softly behind me.

I sighed loudly.

Then I looked at my wrist watch that stated it to be 10:34 pm. And headed down stairs were the others were waiting.

"Hey, how is he?" Asked G upon my arrival, then he got a good look at my troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked already knowing something is bothering me.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"He doesn't have nausea and isn't light headed or dizzy but…" I trailed off, closing my eyes and sighing aloud again.

"Giotto, what's the matter?" This time it was Asari asking. He's usually happy and care free expression erased from his features, instead replaced with worry for Tsuna even though he hasn't even met him, he's just that kind of person.

"Tsuna has amnesia." I said looking at here expressions.

"What?" Asked G.

I proceeded to tell them our conversation. Then took my get my cell phone when our conversation was over to call the one person I know that could help me get the message to Tsuna's mom and was trustworthy.

The phone rang twice before heard him pick it up.

"Ciousso, Giotto. Is there a reason why you're calling me this late?" Came Reborn voice on the other side of the phone call.

"Reborn, I need your help with something important. It's about Tsuna." I said with a serious tone.

He must have understood it was a no nonsense kind of situation and that it was really important because he too was serious now.

"What happened?" He asked in his usual serious voice.

I explained today's events and asked if he had Tsuna residential phone number. He told me he didn't but that he would get it now to inform he's mother of her son whereabouts. I didn't doubt that, knowing Reborn and how well connected he is, he will get the number in no time. He also said he was coming over to check up on Tsuna and before I could get a word in he hung up.

I hit the end button again and called the number the doctor at the hospital gave me today.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Knuckles curiously.

"The hospital that treated Tsuna today." I answered back.

A woman on the other side picked up the call and when I asked if Dr. Oda was still on, she said that she would get him and put me on hold for like 6 minutes before I heard his voice come on the other line.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dr Oda? This is Giotto Ieyasu I was in the hospital earlier today accompanying my friend that you treated, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said.

"Oh yes I remember you. How is Sawada-san? Has he woken up yet?" He asked.

"That's what I called you about." I said then explained for the third time in the last 30 minutes Tsuna's condition and the information that I know.

"I see. It seems you friend is suffering from a rare case of amnesia even though the wound was received in the frontal lobe not his temporal lobe, where the parts of the parts that take care of memories are located, the force of the impact still affected it. It's not common but it does happen, when someone receives a hard hit to the skull resulting in some head trauma it can cause that person to lose certain memories that had an impact in their lives and in some cases it can make them lose months or even years' worth of memories at a time. He explained.

"But this is only temporary right?" I asked praying that he would say yes.

"It's hard to say. One can't always be sure with these kinds of things. The brain is a tricky thing and I can't say with certainty if this is temporary or not. But I wish to see him tomorrow if possible to evaluate his condition." He said.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your time Dr. Oda. And I'll make sure Tsuna visits you tomorrow." I said disappointed with the answer to my question.

"Alright then, good night Ieyasu-san. And don't hesitate to call me if something else comes up or if there's a change in his condition, ok?" He asked.

"Ok, thank you again and good night." I said and with that I hung up.

I sighed.

There was a loud knock at the door and I went to open it, already knowing who it was.

"Reborn." I said acknowledging him.

"Giotto." He said with a nod.

I moved aside to let him in, not even bothering to ask how he knew my address because this is Reborn were talking about.

He stepped inside and looked around.

"I see everyone is here. Ciousso." He said to everyone.

"Reborn-san." Said Asari.

"Reborn." G acknowledged.

"Hope you been well, Reborn." Said Knuckles.

"Hm, Reborn." Said Lampo from his spot on the couch.

"Kufufu, it's been a while since we last met." Said Daemon.

"Hn." Was all Alaude said as he nodded also acknowledging he's presence.

They met each other through me back in Italy countless times.

"Where's Tsuna?" He asked as I closed the door and walked only to stop next to him.

"He's upstairs sleeping. Did you call his mother?" I asked.

"Of course, I told her that he had an accident but he was in a safe place now and that he was already treated. I didn't tell her about the amnesia because I didn't see the point in worrying her more tonight if you're not going to let him leave tonight which something tells me you're not going to, am I right?" He asked already knowing the answer. I could tell. When you know Reborn as long as I have then you learn to read him as much as possible as a person can read Reborn.

"Yes, you are. And thank you for your help. I also just called the doctor that attended Tsuna earlier today and explained the situation. He said it's not common but that this situation has happened before and that he can't say for certain if this is temporary or not, but that we should take Tsuna to him tomorrow to see him and I agreed." I said.

"I see. We should take him early tomorrow but only after he sees his mom and we notify her." He said.

"I agree." I said.

"Anyways I have to make him something to eat. He hasn't eaten anything in hours and he needs all the strength he can." I said moving towards the kitchen.

"Let us help with that, Giotto. You had a rough day." Offered Asari.

"Yeah we'll take care of that. You should take a break and remain free just in case he wakes up again." Added G.

"No, I don't want to trouble you guys." I said.

"It's no trouble, right G?" Asked Asari for G's confirmation.

He nodded.

"Sit down, Giotto. We'll make him some food." He said and disappeared through the kitchen followed by Asari. I was not worried because both G and Asari were excellent cooks so I was sure Tsuna wasn't going to be poisoned or anything by what they make.

I sighed and took a sit on the couch next to Lampo.

Then I looked at Reborn with a sad expression and close my eyes. Even with the earlier conversation with my friends, I can't seem to believe that I'm to blame for all this. For Tsuna getting injured and losing his memory.

"It's not your fault so there's no use in blaming yourself." Reborn spoke up.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was leaning on the wall that was behind him with his intense gaze trained on me and his arms crossed. He's always been good at reading people. He ten lowers his head so his fedora was covering his eyes with a shadow.

"Even if I want to blame you, I couldn't because it's not your fault so stop beating yourself up over it. It's not going to help you and it certainly isn't going to help Tsuna." He said.

There was silence in the room as everyone stares at him.

And even though my friends already told me this, coming from Reborn is different. I really believed him when he said that, I believed him because Reborn isn't the type of person to say something like that or any type of lie to spare ones feelings even if it's a hard time in their life, if the person did something wrong and it truly was their fault he would tell them out straight what they did wrong and his opinion on it because he thought that was a better way for someone to learn from their mistakes even though it may be harsh.

"But I do think you were wrong and are an idiot for not calling me sooner when Tsuna was in the hospital." He said.

-….-

See what I mean. Harsh and bold.

Sigh. I guess I deserved that one.

We waited live 20 more minutes and Asari came to inform me that the soup they made was ready.

Man, those two were fast. Though they made a simple, light soup so it wouldn't be too much for Tsuna's stomach to handle when he might still get sick and return it.

I looked over at Reborn.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

He nodded.

And we both went up the stairs and into my room where I turned on the lights on low so they wouldn't bother him.

Then I slowly walked to the side of my bed with Reborn at my heels. Then I took one last look at his peaceful face before I touched his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Tsuna, wake up." I said softly.

He stirred and then his eyes lids fluttered before opening and exposing two honey colored pools.

"Tsuna dinners ready." I said smiling a little at him.

"Ok." He said as he looked at me for the first time and then focused on the person behind me.

He looked confused.

"Giotto-san, who is that?" He asked.

"This is Reborn. Remember I mentioned him earlier?" I said.

"Oh yeah, hello." He said softly.

"Ciousso, Tsuna. How's your head?" He asked. And I noticed he didn't use the nickname he usually does considering Tsuna wouldn't know about it and would probably feel upset at being insulted by a stranger.

"Um, it's better than before but it still hurts." He said.

"I'll give you something for that after you eaten. Now would you prefer to eat in bed or downstairs?" I said.

"Downstairs." He responded.

"Alright let me help you up then." I said.

With that I grabbed his right hand and put my left behind he's back for support to help him sit.

When he looked ok to continue, I got up and slowly pulled him from the bed when he put his feet on the floor. As soon as he stood up straight his left hand went to his head and he's eyes went unfocused before he lost balance. I quickly grabbed him and leaned him on me so I would carry his weight.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Huh, yeah. I just got a little bit dizzy." He said.

Reborn and I didn't comment.

"Are you alright to walk now?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I let go of him and put him upright.

He looked stable so I motioned for him to go first and I stayed back just in case he got dizzy again, so I would be able to catch him in time.

Reborn opened the door and went first.

"I just wanted to warn you Tsuna that my friends are here and there all good people so you don't have to be afraid of them." I said given him a heads up.

"Ok. Have I met them before?" He asked.

"No, you hadn't had the chance." He said.

"Oh." He replied.

Now we were at the stairs and when they heard our footsteps they all looked up including Asari and G who were back from the kitchen.

Reborn descended the stairs first and looked at Tsuna after only taking a few steps. Tsuna as staring at the other people present in the living room. Then he looked at Reborn and started to go down the stairs with be behind him.

When there were only 5 steps left, Tsuna's mid aired step faltered and he fell forwards. I motion to grab him but my fingers only had time to grace his shirt.

Thankfully Reborn that was in front of him, paying attention if something like this were to happened, was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

He pulled him up and then descended the stairs with him in his arms. He leaned Tsuna so he would carry his weight just like I did earlier, and went to set him down on the couch.

I walked towards them and kneeled in front of Tsuna to catch his attention seeing as his gaze was still glassy and unfocused.

"Tsuna." I said.

He finally looked at me.

"You alright now? Did the dizzy spell wore out?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok. Then I want to introduce you to some close friends of mine." I said looking at G and the others.

**To be continued…**

**Done. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the elongated wait. I just wanted to say to Final Syai Lunar Generation to not worry about if the amnesia plans ruined my plans because they didn't, I already had the idea so don't worry about that. Anyways I'm happy you liked the way I did the whole amnesia thing and I hoped the rest of my readers did as well…**

**Anyways, here's chapter 11.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

"_Tsuna." I said._

_He finally looked at me._

"_You alright now? Did the dizzy spell wore out?" I asked and he nodded._

"_Ok. Then I want to introduce you to some close friends of mine." I said looking at G and the others._

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

After I was woken up by Giotto-san and talked to him I noticed that there was a boy behind him. I looked at him and saw his weird curly sideburns and that piercing gaze.

Then I got a sense of déjà vu when our gazes met. I felt like I met him before just like I did when I first saw Giotto-san, but like with Giotto-san I have no recollection of it. And just so happens I do know him; the black hair boy is Reborn the boy Giotto-san told me about earlier. He looked serious and had a hint of worry cross his eyes before it was gone. And if I was going to be honest with myself he looked kind of scary even though he looked about to be our age. But something told me I could trust him, and I always follow my instincts, dad made sure of that.

Then he asked me if I wanted to eat here or downstairs and I was kind of tired of being in bed and my head was still hurting but not enough to still stay here. Plus my back muscles are starting to ache with the laying down position I been for hours now. I guess that is because dad always has me doing something and there not used to being inactive for so long.

I said downstairs and I could tell that Giotto-san was still worried about me and wanted me to stay in bed because of he's expression but I wanted to move around, and he let me.

Giotto-san helped me up and I sat at the edge of the bed before getting up. The second I was up my vision got blurry, I felt my body go weak and my head was assaulted with a dizzy spell.

I felt Giotto-san grab me to steady my body and when it passed we walked to the hall where he warned me that it wasn't just us three in the apartment.

I was getting nervous because it was Giotto's friends. And the fact that I was in this state didn't help, but what if they didn't like me? Would Giotto-san stop being my friend to appease them? No I couldn't stand the idea of it if it happened.

Wow, wait why am I so worried about that right now? This is so not the thing I should be worrying about. I have to focus on the fact that I'm missing 4 years of my life but here I'm worrying about if Giotto-san would stay my friend. Geez, what's wrong with me? I think that hit to my head might have affected more than my memory.

We reached the stairs with Reborn in front, me following him and Giotto-san behind me. I knew what they were doing. They strategically put themselves there in case I got dizzy again or fainted but I don't think that's going to happen again or at least I hope not.

I look around what look to be the a well decorated living room and saw six guys there, all about Giotto-san's age and all staring at me. Now I was really nervous about what was going to happen next, but also a little bit curious.

I was in the middle of descending the stair case with the other two when these emotions really hit me. I was staring at the steps so I wouldn't fall and because I didn't want to look at them in the eyes for so long but mostly because I didn't want to fall face first down the stairs in our first encounter.

When we were in the end of the stair case I was assaulted yet again by a dizzy spell but this one was stronger than the last one to the point I couldn't tell what the blurry shapes I was staring at were anymore and my foot failed me mid step making my body fall forwards.

I thought I was going to actually fall down the steps but then I felt a pair of strong, warm arms grab me, then take me and put me down in something soft. Whoever saved me from my meeting with the hard and cold unforgiving floor smells _really_ good. Was it Giotto-san? No, wait they grabbed me from the front so it was Reborn. Oh Kami-sama, I just said Reborn smelled good. That's embarrassing, good thing people can't read minds.

Giotto-san's voice brought me back and then I realized he was crouched in front of me.

Wow, when did he get so close? I didn't feel his presence come so close. I blamed the head trauma.

He asked if I was better now and I nodded then he said he was going to introduced me to his closest friends. I looked to my right and saw Reborn standing there and then to my left where there was on a guy with green hair, his left blue eye showing and a lightning bolt tattoo under his right eye.

"Alright Tsuna this is G and Asari Ugetsu, they're the ones that made you the soup." Said Giotto-san as he pointed to the red head boy with a tattoo on his face and the black hair boy that was smiling at me that was next to him but behind Giotto-san.

"Yo." Said the red head.

"Hello, I hope you're feeling better." Said the raven boy.

"Hello, um yes I am and thank you for the soup." I said softly to them. The red head just nodded while the raven, Ugetsu, kept smiling.

"It was no trouble." He said.

"The guy sitting next to you is Lampo and he's Knuckles." Giotto-san continued as my small talk with the other two was finished. The green hair boy, now known as Lampo, just looked at me and put to fingers to his forehead , doing the signal that means something along the lines of 'hey' that some people use but he didn't say anything. Then the spiky hair raven that was smiling at me stepped up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to the limit." He said quite loudly, if I may add.

I visibly winced a little because of his voice volume wasn't doing anything for my headache.

"Knuckles lower the volume of your voice; Tsuna's head still hurts." Giotto-san said.

"Oh right, I'm sorry to the limit." He said this time with the volume a lot lower than before making it more bearable.

"It's alright, and it's nice to meet you too." I reassured him.

"And this is Daemon Spade." Said Giotto-san pointing to a blue haired and eyed boy that was at the end of the small, square table that was in front of the white couch.

"Hello." I said to him. The boy stared at me with a dangerous looking smirk on his lips which was creepy if you ask me. And for the third time today I felt a sense of déjà vu. It's as if I been scared by his creepy smirk before or just by him, which is strange because Giotto-san said I never met any of them before.

Hmm, weird.

"Nufufu, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said in a smooth, velvety voice.

This guy speaks really formally and he has manners. Well if it wasn't for the creepy smirk accompanied by the weird little laugh I don't think I have a problem with him but now he just kind of freaking me out a little bit.

"And the one in the corner is Alaude." Giotto-san said indicating the last person that was a blond with sky blue eyes, who was leaning against a wall in the farthest corner of the room.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Alaude-san." I said though also I little bit freaked out because of the cold aura that corner over there was emitting. Alaude-san didn't look like a friendly person if the aura and the scowl on his face was anything to go by. His expression was pretty much unreadable to me.

"Hn." He said, if you count that as word, and nodded in acknowledgement in my direction.

He's scary but at least he's not creepy like Daemon-san over here. He just looks like an introverted, quiet kind of person. That I'm going to stay out of the way from as much as possible…

"Everyone this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he prefers being called Tsuna." Giotto-san said ending our introductions with my official one.

"Well then, since that's taken care of why don't you eat the soup Asari and G made for you now?" Said Giotto before standing from his crouching position and grabbing the bowl of soup that was set on the table that was behind him, after I nodded yes.

I grabbed the bowl and the spoon that he passed me, and took a sip. It was chicken soup, really good chicken soup at that.

"Hmm, this is really good. Thank you Asari-san, G-san." I said thanking them again.

"Glad you like it." Said Asari.

"You better eat it all, kid if you want to recover and get your strength back faster." Said G with crossed arms and a neutral expression.

I nodded in response and kept eating. I could feel the gazes on me as I ate and choose to ignore them.

"You were hungry, weren't you Tsuna?" Giotto-san asked teasingly while smiling. It was the first real smile I saw him make tonight, and not the ones I saw from earlier, filled with worried, sadness and forced.

"Yes, I was but I hadn't realized how much until I tasted the soup. I suppose my mind was focused on the head ache." I responded.

He smile grew.

"I see, then you should savor that and finish it." He said with a hand softly petting my hair while the other was put in his pocket. I blushed at this and looked at the bowl as I nodded while hoping he hadn't seen it.

I felt a weight on the sofa as someone sat down to my right and I looked over to see it was Reborn who sat next to me, legs and arms crossed with his head tilted downwards and closed eyes.

"I'll go get you the pain killers for your head." Said Giotto and then disappeared into the kitchen.

There was a silence in the room until he came back with two pills and a glass of water.

I finished off the rest of the soup in a few more minutes then took the offered medicine and water to drink it with. Giotto-san took the bowl and set it down on the table.

"Are you full, Tsunayoshi?" Asked the ever kind and smiling Asari.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"That's good." He answered.

I nodded and then scratched the edges of my bandages which were starting to make my forehead itchy.

"Do you think I could take this off now? There itchy." I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't see why not if we have to changed them later on anyways when you take a shower but the doctor said to keep it covered at least three days and to keep it clean." Said Giotto-san.

I reached up to take them off but I can't see what I'm doing without a mirror.

"Here let me." Said Reborn and if other people had said it would of sounded like an offered but when he said it, it sounded like an order because of his tone of voice that let no room for discussion.

I turned to him as he uncrossed his arms. The he pulled softly the bandages and unwrapped them slowly then he grabbed the gaze that the bandages were holding to my forehead.

"Thank you, Reborn-san." I said.

He nodded in response and threw the bandages on the table next to the bowl.

"Giotto-san, do you have a small mirror?" I asked him curious as to how the wound looks like. How big and long it was and how many stiches were needed.

"No, but there's a big one in the bathroom." He said and pointed to the brown door neat the stair case.

"Tsuna, I don't think that such a good idea." Reborn said speaking up .

"It's ok, I just want to see the wound to know how big it is and thank you." I said to the Giotto-san as I got up slowly. I could feel all the eyes on me again even Alaude-san's and he had them closed a second ago while he rested against the wall.

Giotto-san watched me closely again.

I made my way to the bathroom and opened the door. I turned on the light but didn't shut the door seeing as I'm only going to see the wound. I look up at the mirror over the black sink and froze.

My eyes went wide.

What surprised me wasn't the wound, it was my reflection and how much it's changed since my last look at it in my bathroom mirror this morning. Well, what I thought was this morning but apparently was four years ago.

I couldn't believe it. The change from my last memory of my appearance and to the one I was staring at was prominent. My eyes were clearer and bigger than before if possible, my hair was longer and spikier, the little bit of natural baby fat I had was gone, my cheek bones were a little bit higher or at least more noticeable and I grew a few inches, and I was skinny but with more muscle than before.

When I first got up I felt the difference in my height but I didn't think it was by much but now that I'm looking at myself it's a lot more than I first expected.

It was one thing to be told by someone that it's been four years and have the reaction I did, but it was another thing completely different to actually experience it with your own eyes leaving no room for doubts just facts.

It's been four years and I can't remember a thing of those four years. That's when it really hit me, harder than it did earlier.

I took a few steps back and felt my back meet the wall behind me and let my weight rest on it. I could feel my breath speed up till the point of hyperventilating.

Four years, it's really been four years. What has happened in these years that I can't remember about? What about Okaa-san and Oto-san, how are they? What about my friends and teachers?

Why can't I remember anything? If I could at least remember one thing that has happened between 2008 and 2012 maybe I wouldn't feel so lost, confused, desperate, frustrated but most of all scared.

Why did this have to happen to me?

I could hear footsteps come my way but I didn't really acknowledge them. I could feel my breathing get even faster as I tried to remember something, anything from these last four years but my mind came up blank.

Suddenly Reborn-San and Giotto-san were in my line of vision, easing me down onto the tiled floor.

"This is why I said it wasn't a good idea for him to use a mirror right now. I was afraid he had this kind of reaction. Oi, Tsuna you need to calm down, you're going to pass out or stop breathing all together if you don't start breathing normally again." Reborn-san said in a kneeling position in front of me.

"Reborn's right Tsuna, you need to calm down and take deep breathes." Giotto-san said also in a kneeling position.

"Four years…it's been… four years…I can't…remember anything…my parents…" I said in between fast intakes of breathes.

"Your parents are fine, but you're not. You need to calm down." Reborn-san said.

"Tsuna I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through or what that feels like but I need you to calm down, ok? Can you do that for me?" Said Giotto-san in a calming voice trying to get me to breathe normally again.

I tried to I really did but it was hard to bring it back to normal once you already start to hyperventilate. One need more to actually feel calm to breath normally again. Giotto-san saw this and moved to sit to my left, up against the wall and hugged me to his side. I rested my head on his chest as my left arm went around him to cling to the back of his shirt and the right to the front. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing again. I could feel myself calm down slowly, my breath starting to slow down back to its normal pace. I believe it has to do with the fact that I feel utterly safe in Giotto-san's arms and I can hear his heart beat with my ear pressed against his chest.

"There you go. Take long deep breaths and let it out." He said as he felt my breathing calm down. I got to say that his calming voice also helped.

My breathing was back to normal now.

"Tsuna, were going to figure this out and me and Reborn are going to be with you the whole time, right Reborn?" I heard him ask.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at Reborn while still in his arms and still clutching at his white shirt.

He nodded in agreement.

"See, you're not alone in this." He said.

I felt relieved at his words.

But wait…

"What if I don't get my memories back, what then?" I asked now looking at Giotto-san straight in the eyes.

He looked taken off guard with the question and didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth to say something but close it again.

"What if I never get my memories back? What am I supposed to do then, with so much time of my life missing?" I asked almost desperately. I could feel my breathing accelerate again.

"I don't know…" He said unsurely.

"What about…" I didn't continue because I started to hyperventilate again and it got caught off.

"Shhh, Tsuna don't think like that. Everything will be fine." He said as he hugged me to him again but I didn't relaxed this time because I wasn't even a little bit calm like a was the first time after his words and I was even more panicked this time.

"How do…you know…that it…will be?" I asked in between breathes.

"I don't, but I hope and have faith that it will." He admitted.

I pulled back. I can't think like that right now. I couldn't just hope it will be ok; I needed to know they would be. Was too panicked to just have faith things will work out.

I completely pulled away and shook my head.

"I…don't…" I didn't continue even more out of breath than before.

"Tsuna, look at me." Reborn ordered.

I didn't and then I felt two large hands on both side of my face that made turn to him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Listen to me, Tsuna. I can't promise you that everything will be fine or that you'll get your memories back because I don't know if you will. But what I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you remember, ok?" He said with such a determined look in his eyes and assured tone in his voice that I couldn't help myself but believe him.

I nodded.

"Good, now take a long deep breath and let it out." He instructed.

And I did so with my face still being held in his hands. I was starting to calm down again.

"Again." He demanded. And I repeated the process a few more times until I was completely calm.

"Alright, can you face your reflection again? Or do you want to leave?" He asked with worry hidden in his tone. He wasn't trying too hard to mask it this time. Maybe because it was just us three here.

"I need to face the facts." I said.

He smirked.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said.

He let go of my face then got up from his kneeling position and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and closed my eyes before opening them again and turning to the mirror. I took in my changed appearance calmly this time, already expecting it plus I had Reborn-san and Giotto-san with me this time.

Then I focused my gaze on the wound for the first time. It was sort of long but not too much and had 4 stiches in blue sutures wire made with a simple interrupted suture technique that is tied with a square knot. **(A.N: It's an actual suture technique and knot; I'm not making that up.)**

I took a deep breath and looked at Giotto-san and nodded at him that I was ready to leave, and he understood because he moved to the door. We walked out and I turned to them.

"I'm sorry about that, I just sort of panicked. And also thank you." I said.

"It's all right Tsuna, you don't have to apologize. It's a lot to take in at once and anyone would have been shocked if there were in your situation. So don't worry about it." Giotto-san said.

"Like Giotto said it's a lot of information to take in and I didn't expect you to be totally calm in this situation anyways. But next time listen to my warnings." Said Reborn.

"Hai." I said.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Asari as he walked over with G and Knuckles behind.

"Yes, I just got a little freaked out is all. But I'm ok now." I said to him.

"I see. It's understandable." He replied.

G and Knuckles nodded their agreement.

I smiled a little at them.

"I'm tired." Said Lampo before he yawned. It was the first time I heard him speak.

"Maybe you guys should head home, I mean I'm not kicking you out or anything but its late and tomorrows a school day." Giotto-san reasoned.

"You're right, we should go." Said G.

"Then I bid you farewell." Said Asari.

"Have a good night to the limit." Said Knuckles.

"I'm leaving. See ya." Said Lampo.

"I guess I'll leave as well. Have a goodnight you three." Said Daemon.

"See you tomorrow Giotto. Goodnight Tsuna, Reborn." Said G as he walked to the door with the others.

"Good night guys and thank you." Said Giotto-san.

"Good night." I said. Reborn just nodded at them.

When they were on the other side was when Alaude decided to leave as well. He walked by us nodded in our direction and left.

"Have a good night Alaude and thank you." Said Giotto-san.

"Hn." He said to him, went to the opened door and closed it behind him.

I'm beginning to think he can't speak because he won't use words.

After they left Giotto turned to Reborn.

"I'm staying at little longer." Was all Reborn-san said.

"I see, alright then." Giotto-san said.

I just looked at them.

"Do you want to shower now Tsuna?" Asked Giotto-san.

"Hai. But what about clothes?" I asked.

"I could wash the uniform for tomorrow but I'll just lend you some of mine for tonight, alright?" He said.

I blushed and looked away.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok, then come I'll show you were everything is." He said.

Reborn turned back to the living room and sat down in his previous spot on the couch.

I went upstairs with Giotto-san and into his bedroom where he got a black t-shirt and some black pajama pants from a drawer. Which I could already tell where going to be too big on me.

"Alright, here's the extra towel, the soap, shampoo and conditioner are inside of the shower. The warm water knob is the one on the left and the cold is on the right. If you need anything just call me. " He said.

"Thank you, Giotto-san" I said as he left.

"No problem." He answered back before leaving.

I sighed, undressed and in the shower. I turned on the left knob and enjoy the feeling of the warm water gliding down my body. I reminisce in it as long as I could then wash my body and hair, while being careful with my head wound, go out, dried myself and got dressed in Giotto's clothes and my under wear which I turned inside-out.

I looked at myself in the mirror now without a problem. And like I expected they were too big on me, they looked baggy and the pants were sliding down so I had to hold them with one hand.

When I went to the living room it looked like Reborn-san and Giotto-san were in an argument but stopped as soon as I arrived so didn't hear any of it.

They looked at me.

I started to blush under there gazes.

"W-what?" I nervously stuttered.

"Uh, nothing." Said Giotto-san.

"Ok, so what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"It's something between us, Tsuna you don't have to worry about it." Said Reborn.

"Alright." I replied.

"I think I'll be heading home now. You, bandage that up and go to sleep." Reborn said as he got closer and stopped in front of me.

"Ok, but I'm not really tired. I slept a lot today." I said.

"I don't care, go to sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow." He said and started to leave.

"Reborn?" I called him.

"He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, both hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, for everything." I said.

He didn't say anything, but he did turn around and took one hand from his pocket to ruffle my hair softly.

"Hn. Night." He said.

"Good night." I and Giotto-san said at the same time.

Then he left and it was just the two of us.

I looked at Giotto-san and he smiled at me. I smiled a little bit too.

"Are you going to take a shower now, Giotto-san?" I asked him.

"I took one before you woke up." He answered.

"Oh ok." I said.

"But I haven't eaten and I am hungry." He said.

"Then you should eat something." I said feeling guilty that I was probably the reason he hadn't eaten.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that G and Asari made extra soup for me knowing I hadn't eaten yet." He said and headed for the kitchen.

And it was true, they did leave him some.

He poured some into a bowl and ate it while we talked at the kitchen counter. He told me about himself, that he lived alone because he moved here alone and that he's in first year of high school making him a year older than me since I'll be 15 years old in October 14th.

When he finished and was washing his bowl, I brought my abandoned bowl from earlier and the discarded bandages to throw them away in the trash.

"Here, let me help you." I offered to dry and put away the dishes.

"No Tsuna, you just got out of the hospital. And you're here to rest not to help clean up." He said.

"But it's the least that I can do after all you done for me." I said but Giotto-san didn't back down.

"No, you're not going to help me and that's final now go sit down on the couch and I'll be right there in a second." He said.

I sighed and did as a I was told.

After a few short minutes Giotto-san came out.

"I'm going to go change then get a pillow and a blanket for the couch since you're going to sleep in my bed and the guest room is too messy to stay in." He said heading up the stairs.

"No, that's alright I can stay on the couch I don't mind." I said.

"But I do, and you're sleeping in my bed room, I'm the one taking the couch." He said loudly already at top of the stair case.

Then he disappeared into his room only to reappear a few minutes later in a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants with a blanket and a pillow.

I have decided that he has done enough for me today and the least I can do is give him he's own bed to sleep on.

"Giotto-san, I decided to stay on the couch which is really comfortable by the way and there's absolutely nothing you can say to change my mind." I said. He just walked over to where I was seated, set down the pillow and blanket on the couch, and looked at me.

"Nothing? Are you sure there's nothing I can say to convince you otherwise?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No." I said determinately with my eyes closed and my arms crossed.

"Ok then." I heard him say.

I opened my eyes when I feel he moved next to me. And before I could say anything he bent down and picked me up bridal style. I blushed madly at this and clung to his neck as he headed for the stairs.

"G-giotto-san." I spluttered.

"If words wont convince you then I just have to take you there myself." He said.

"G-giotto-san, please put me down." I pleaded.

"I will, when we get to my room." He said.

"But…" I tried to talk but couldn't find the words.

We made it to his room and he gently set me down on his bed.

"You stay here, ok? Don't you move dare move because I'll carry you here again." He said.

He went into his bathroom and return with a gaze and medical tape. He cut the tape with his teeth and put it over the wound.

"There we are. Let's go brush our teeth." He said.

He brushed his with his toothbrush and I mine with my finger acting as a toothbrush, he left the bathroom and I used the toilet but when I got out he wasn't in the room. I thought that if I made it to the couch and pretended to fall asleep maybe he won't move me because he'll fear waking me up.

I made my way to the door and opened it only for my face to collide with a warm chest.

"Tsuna, where are you going?" Asked Giotto-san innocently while smiling.

"Huh, to the bed that's behind me?" I answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Good answer." He said.

I turned around, pulled the sheets back and got inside them. They were really warm which was good because the room's temperature was cold because of the air conditioner.

Giotto-san came over and kissed the top of my head making me blush all over again.

"Good night, Tsuna." He said smiling down at me.

"Good night, Giotto-san." I replied.

He turned around and left but not before turning off the lights.

One would think I would have trouble sleeping tonight with all the sleep that I got earlier and the headache. But the headache was numbed thanks to the pain killers and it wasn't that hard to have sleep succumbed me, especially not with Giotto-san wonderful scent on the pillows.

**To be continued…**

**I was going to make this one short but since I fell asleep early Friday and was in a modeling agency Saturday for a lot of hours, I made this one longer as compensation.**

**I hope I got the characters right and they weren't OOC and if they were sorry.**

**Anyways, please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I hope that you're all doing well. I'm so happy you guys enjoy this story. I'm going to make this chapter long for two reasons. I want to go through the whole amnesia thing faster (that's why they're will be a time skip) so I can get into the reason why Tsuna is how he, and because today I had an awesome day. I went to school but I literally didn't any take classes because the teachers either didn't want to because they were too busy with something else, changed their periods for us to work on our garden we made in the school, my friend and me sold most of the products made in said garden to the teachers, a secretary/friend of ours gave us free pizza for no reason, and a classmates mom gave us three boxes of Krispy crème donuts for no apparent reason as well. We were going to take the last period of the day, history, but we convinced the teacher not to with left over pizza and donuts, and then we gave the other left over pizzas to a help center for people with no food resources. All in all a fantastic day. : )**

**So on with chapter 12.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Recap:**

"_Good night, Tsuna." He said smiling down at me._

"_Good night, Giotto-san." I replied._

_He turned around and left but not before turning off the lights._

_One would think I would have trouble sleeping tonight with all the sleep that I got earlier and the headache. But the headache was numbed thanks to the pain killers and it wasn't that hard to have sleep succumbed me, especially not with Giotto-san wonderful scent on the pillows. _

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tsuna woke up and looked at his surroundings groggily trying to remember last night's events. Then it all came rushing back to him. He sighed and went to the bathroom. When he finished he went downstairs to check if Giotto was up since it was 6:30, if the night stand clock is set correctly, and he assumed he's going to take him home first before going to school.

He made his way down the hallway and set of stairs only to see a still sleeping Giotto on the couch. It seemed he was really tired, even though he was probably used to waking up at this time to go to school, he didn't because of all that occurred yesterday.

Tsuna felt guilty that Giotto was so tired that he's oversleeping. He approached the couch where the tall blond was peacefully dreaming, unaware of Tsuna's presence. Tsuna crouched down and stared at him; he didn't want to wake him up yet, not after he unintentionally deprived him from his sleep yesterday and filled him with worry for his wellbeing.

Tsuna stared at his peaceful face, at those eyelids that were hiding incredibly blue eyes that would put the ocean to shame, at his chest as he rose and fell with every even and deep breath the blond inhaled and exhaled.

He felt his hand go up on its own and saw it brush away the hairs that were falling into Giotto's closed eyes away, as if it had a mind of its own. He then had the urge to run his hand through his hair which he did, lightly so he wouldn't wake up the other.

'It's so soft.' He thought.

He kept running his hand through the silky smooth blonde hair in sort of a trance. After few more seconds of the repeated action he finally looked back at Giotto's peaceful sleeping face.

Only to find a pair of semi opened, startling blue eyes staring back at him.

Tsuna then proceeded to turn into 10 different shades of red that spread all the way down to his neck before he pulled away.

"Giotto-san, I-I was just, the um, you we-were huh…Ohaio." He finally said after failing to come up with a valid reason or excuse as to why he was so close to him and running his hands through his hair of all things.

Giotto's eyes shined with amusement to say the least, then he smiled before he sat up causing the blanket that was covering him to drape over his lap.

"Ohaio, Tsuna. Did you sleep alright?" He asked, not bringing up the fact that he just caught Tsuna playing with his hair while he was sleeping, which Tsuna was grateful for.

He didn't seem to mind Tsuna's previous actions at all really. That's what Tsuna found weird but didn't question it; the moment was awkward enough to him and he was relieved he didn't have to explain himself because he wouldn't have known what to say to Giotto if he was bothered by it.

"H-hai, I d-did; thank you. H-how did y-you sleep?" He asked in return.

"Very good; this couch is quite comfortable." He responded to Tsuna's question adding a smile. He then looked away from Tsuna as he closed his eyes and stretch like a cat.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his well-defined muscles as they stretched and made their presence oh so obvious through the thin shirt Giotto was wearing. He cut his muscle staring trance short as Giotto turned to look at him again.

Tsuna of course blushed and looked away.

Giotto got up and asked him what he wanted for breakfast, and he answered that anything was fine with him Giotto just nodded and went to the kitchen.

"How long were you awake?" He asked as Tsuna was a few steps behind him.

"Not long." He replied.

"I'm thinking steamed rice, miso soup and natto* for breakfast. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Very good." Tsuna said. Giotto looked for the needed ingredients in the fridge while Tsuna stood behind the counter.

"Do you need any help, Giotto-san?" He asked kindly.

"No, that's alright. You just sit down and relax; this will only take a little while." He answered.

Tsuna reluctantly did what he said. A few minutes passed by in silence except for the noises Giotto made as he prepared breakfast.

"Giotto-san, can I asked you a question?" He said shyly.

"Sure, go ahead." Giotto said over a shoulder as he paid attention to the food in the frying pan.

"I was wondering if will have enough time for you to take me home and arrive at school on time?" He asked.

"Oh, I decided I wouldn't go to school today. I'm going to accompany you to your doctor's appointment today that is if you don't mind of course." He said.

"No, I don't mind is just that I don't want to inconvenience you. So you don't have to worry about me after you ring me home, you can go to school. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me." He said worrying that he was being a nuisance.

"Don't worry about that. And I'm not going to school when I could be helping you. I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone." He said tuning around to look at him fully.

"Thank you." He said, touched that he was doing this for him but he still didn't want to cause more problem for him.

Giotto continued to make breakfast, and when he finished they ate in a comfortable silence even though to Tsuna he was practically a stranger. It was something about Giotto's presence that instantly calmed his nerves down and made him comfortable.

Tsuna grabbed his school uniform that Giotto had washed the night before and changed in his bathroom while Giotto changed in the bedroom. Then Tsuna stepped out but froze on the spot.

Standing in front of him with his back to him was Giotto.

A very shirtless Giotto I may add.

Tsuna admired his sculpted body that looked like it was made by higher beings.

Tall, muscular body, noticeable and defined muscles…

Tsuna was frozen to the spot.

Tsuna had long since accepted that he was gay, well actually he was bisexual, but what he found interesting was the fact that he never been this attracted to another guy before Giotto.

That he remembered that is.

But still and it isn't his body, even though that may have something to do with, I mean _come on _with that body anyone would be. There was something more about him but Tsuna couldn't pin point what it was exactly, but maybe he will be able to when he gets his memories back that is if he gets his memories back…

Giotto turned around and looked at Tsuna, feeling his presence at the bathrooms door frame since he walked in.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Tsuna blushed again.

"No." He said a little too quickly for it to be convincing.

Giotto smiled but it wasn't his regular friendly, happy smile. No, it was a smug smile. One that would be weird in the blond given his usual personality, but Tsuna wasn't even looking at him since he was embarrassed for being caught twice today so he didn't even see it.

"Are you sure? You're all red." He said with a teasing tone in his voice him but Tsuna didn't catch it with his smug smile now gone leaving no trace behind that I was even there.

Giotto walked up to him and to just mess with him he put a hand one his forehead as if to check for fever(minding the gaze of course) making the poor brunet even more red and Giotto's smile smugly but on the inside this time. It took a lot of him not to laugh or hug the little brunet for his cuteness.

He was just too cute for his own good.

"I-its no-nothing." Stuttered a very flustered Tsuna.

"If you say so. Are you ready?" He asked as he pulled away and went to the closet to get a white, long sleeve shirt to put on.

"H-hai." He answered.

They made their way downstairs and out of the apartment.

Now they were in an elevator that went from this floor, the 20th, to the ground floor. He looked over at Giotto who looked at him, and smiled kindly which made him want to smile back so he did.

They went through the front door of the apartment complex and were greeted by clear and sunny skies up ahead.

It was a beautiful day outside.

Tsuna noticed that Giotto stopped walking in front of the apartment and was staring at something to his left.

Curiously he also looked to the left. And what he saw surprised him.

'Reborn.' Tsuna said his name in his head in a shocked and confounded sort of way.

"Ciousso." He greeted.

"Good morning, Reborn." Giotto said.

"Good morning, Reborn-san." Tsuna replied.

"You're here early." Giotto commented.

It seemed the only one that didn't know Reborn was coming today was him.

"Hn." Was all he said.

He reminded me of Alaude-san from yesterday.

"We you get going then." Giotto said suddenly to which the other two nodded.

They walked through Namimori streets that were filled with houses, buildings, and people going and coming even though it was only 7:44 am.

It was a busy Friday morning.

They made it to the Sawada household where Tsuna was crushed into a spine injuring hug by his mother. She kindly invited the two boys in and thanked them for taking care of her son.

There they explained everything even though Tsuna was dreading this part.

They told her what happened and that he doesn't have memories from between the years 2008 to 2012.

So in other words he only has memories of his life as a fifth grader ad when his dad was still here.

Which is another thing.

Giotto told him he was going to tell him about that later yesterday but never got to it and when Tsuna asked where he was Nana explained it all. About Iemitsu's job and that it makes him travel a lot around Europe, but he's mostly in Italy*.

They talked for a while and Giotto told Nana and Tsuna what the doctor said. And Nana said they will go in a few hours to the hospital but first she offered breakfast which to they all declined having already eaten before arriving. But Reborn did accept an offer of espresso when she asked if they liked coffee because she was already making some for herself.

At 10:02 am they left for the hospital for Tsuna's checkup.

They waited for about an hour in the sitting area to be attended. Then finally did Tsuna's doctor showed up and introduced himself to Reborn, Nana and Tsuna. They were Giotto and Reborn were permitted to enter on Tsuna's request if not they would have had to wait outside on the grounds of doctor patient confidentiality. But Nana is ok because Tsuna is a minor therefore needs an adult present for the doctor to talk especially if it's the parent.

The doctor talked about Tsuna's condition to Nana and said practically the same thing he told Giotto on the phone last night.

Then he did Tsuna's check up with him conscious this time. He asked a bunch of questions like have you experienced nausea, vomiting, dizziness, lightheadedness in which the answer was all yes expect the vomiting part. He narrated the past few days memories and he remembered last, and the doctor wrote some stuff down.

"I want you to come back in a week to remove the stiches." The doctor said.

"Ok." Tsuna answered.

Soon they left the hospital. The whole way back Tsuna was thinking on what he told him after examination. He said that there is a possibility to recover his memories, but not to set his hopes too high. He also mentioned that he should fall back into routine and maybe that would help get his memories back sooner.

According to Nana Tsuna goes to school, gets home, study has dinner, reads for pleasure, studies his own stuff (not school related), and goes to the library on Saturdays and Wednesdays for new books. On Sundays he goes to the forest to practice he's fighting techniques alone. She also says that he always takes the route that there taking now which is the same route he takes to get to the market where he buys her groceries when she asks for his help.

They made it back to the house where Reborn said he had to go and that he'll pass by later and then Giotto got a phone call and also had to leave because Alaude-san called him for some important business, and promise to see me later.

They both let and I explored the house. It hadn't changed much, only small details. Like for example the table in the hall was more to the left form before, there were three new paintings he didn't recognize and the living room was painted differently.

He went to his room and saw that there weren't any changes there except he had more books, different bed sheets and different clothes (obviously) in his closet.

The room was neat and clean as ever.

Tsuna grabbed the first book he found on his desk, which was an Advance Physics book and started to read it. After two hours of reading he felt asleep. He woke up and checked his clock that stated it was 2:39 pm. He has fallen asleep for two and a half hours.

Tsuna descended the stairs one by one. He planned on going to check to see what he's mother was up to put there was a knock on the door so he went to open it.

Standing there was Reborn in his casual clothes he was wearing earlier today with two boys that looked to be his age and was still wearing school uniforms. One boy was tall with black spiky hair, brown eyes and a smile and the other was a silver headed boy with emerald eyes and was a few inches taller than Tsuna.

"Ciousso." Said Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn-san. Um, I don't want to seem rude but who are they?" He asked.

The two looked a sad at his words but not shocked. They have to have been expecting it then.

"These are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. There your friends who also are in your class. They saw me on my way here and ask me about our absences today so I explained what happened and they wanted to come see you." Reborn explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry but I really don't recall anything from this last four years." He said.

"It's alright Juudaime. It's not your fault. It's that damn drivers fault and if I ever get my hands on him I will blow him up for hurting Juudaime." Gokudera said as he puppy dog face turned from admiration towards Tsuna to anger towards the driver as he spoke of him and held out dynamite as to proof his point.

'It's that real?' Tsuna thought.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna. We know it's not your fault." Said Yamamoto.

"Um, ok. Gokudera is that real?" He asked nervously.

"Why yes Juudaime. Do you want to see me through one?" He asked.

"No t-that's alright. Why don't you guys come in?" He said as he moved from the door to let them pass.

"Sorry for the intrusion." They said all in unison.

"I'm faltered that you guys came to see me but you didn't have to. I wouldn't want to bother you guys." He said to the three of them.

"I was already here earlier and I said I'll so here I am." Was all Reborn said.

"It doesn't bother me Juudaime; in fact I came to help you. If there's anything I can do just let me now." Said Gokudera.

"Same here." Yamamoto said.

"Arigato." Tsuna responded.

They went into the kitchen where Nana was making lunch.

"Ara, hello again Reborn-san. And who might this be?" Nana asked as he turned to Tsuna.

"Okaa-san this is Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, friends from schools, they're in my class and reborn explained the situation already." He said.

"I see. It's nice to meet you Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." She said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Juudaime's Okaa-san." Gokudera said as he bowed low.

"Nice to meet you, Sawada-san. Sorry for the intrusion. Haha." Said Yamamoto.

"It's no problem, and please you don't have to be so formal after all your Tsu-kun friends." She said.

"Alright." Said Yamamoto.

"You should all stay for lunch. There's more than enough to go around." She said suddenly.

"Alright, thank you." Yamamoto said.

"I'm would be honored to stay." Gokudera replied.

"Certainly. I tried your cooking once, it's delicious." Reborn said as he sat down with the rest of them.

"Oh you're just saying that." Nana blushed with a hand to her face.

"I'm not just saying it I mean it. It truly was delicious." He added.

After a few more minutes there was a knock heard again coming from the entrance. Tsuna went to get it and it was Giotto.

They entered, talked, joined the table, introduced them and ate.

They soon decided to walk Tsuna around and go to Nami-Chuu to see if that jogs his memory seeing as their down eating. They walked around the library, the market, went to the school but nothing helped. It was just as it was before, blank.

Tsuna sighed loudly.

"It's alright Tsuna these things take time, we'll try again tomorrow and we can even go to the park." Giotto said.

"Why the park?" He asked.

"Because that where we first met." Giotto replied.

"Oh." He answered.

Tsuna looked forward and saw a girl with brown hair and eyes looking through a clothes store window. When he got a closer look he realized he knew her

Tsuna drifted a little bit from his group and walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me. Miura Haru?" He asked.

She turned around and looked at Tsuna before recognition flashed in her eyes, followed by sadness, guilt and most of all surprise. Why was she surprised that I'm talking to her she's my friend?

"Tsuna-kun? It's been so long. I didn't know you still lived here." She said.

"Um, yeah." He said unsurely.

'Long? How long has it been since they last saw each other?' He thought to himself. Tsuna noticed that she did look older, had less baby fat in her face, grew taller and that her hair was longer.

"How you been?" She asked smiling.

"Ok I guess. How about you?" He said.

'I have been better.' He added in his mind.

"Good. Look Tsuna-kun I wish I could stay but I need to go meet up with my dad." She said apolitically.

"Oh, it's ok. No problem. It was nice to see you." He said as she turned around and met up with a man that ought to be her father.

"What was that about?" Asked Reborn.

"She's my friend that is in my class. Wait no was in my class, sorry." Tsuna said.

"Wait you remembered her?" Giotto asked to clarify.

"Yes." Tsuna said.

"Everything about her?" He asked.

"Hai." Tsuna said.

"In which grade was she with you?" He continued to ask.

"The fifth, why you ask?" He responded.

"Because now we know more about _it_." Said Reborn.

" It? What's it?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn told Tsuna about everything with the assistance of Giotto. They told him about the persona he created and that he told them the reason he did that was in the fifth grade but didn't elaborate on what happened and they didn't push. Which was surprising on Reborn's part anyways.

"So whatever triggered the motive to create a persona that I hide under for 4 years is gone with the rest of my memories because it hadn't happened yet in the time my mind is stuck on?" Tsuna said.

"Exactly." Reborn said.

**Time skip: Sunday**

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

It's been two days and one night since I lost my memories. And I still haven't made any improvement in getting it back. Giotto-san took me to the park yesterday like he said he would but it didn't help at all.

We met up with Reborn later on and walked the same route we did Friday and nothing happened. I didn't remember or get any type of nostalgic feeling from anything. The only memories I had of those when I was in fifth grade and I walked to school alone or with Haru and Koru.

Nothing else.

I sighed deeply as I lay in bed staring at the celling in thought as I abandon my book. It was 6 in the afternoon and tomorrow was Monday, a school day and I was going to have to miss it considering the fact that I can't remember anything of that school.

I put the book I was reading earlier on the ground and turn to my side to take a nap because I didn't feel like doing anything else.

I didn't dream for most of my nap but then there was a bright light and when it faded I was sitting in a bench in Namimori Park. I look to my left and see someone there sitting with me but I can see his face because the sun is in my eyes, and it making it impossible to see his face clearly. He has a Nami High school uniform on and his mouth is moving but I don't hear what his saying. It's like his on mute or something.

He suddenly looks upwards and I follow his gaze to see a hooded pitta land on the floor in front of us and started pecking at the ground.

Hooded pitta…

Why does that sound so familiar?

Why does this whole thing feel so familiar?

Important…

I then my mind started to put the pieces together and I looked next to me and the sun finally dims down so I'm able to see the guys face.

I gasp.

I blink my eyes once and the scene changed I was now at a school and in a classroom full of students.

Wait I recognize it.

Yes I went, no go here.

I study here and so does…

Reborn.

I see Reborn and Gokudera-kun up front introducing themselves, then the scene changes and I'm in the hall pressed against a wall, and Reborn is leaning in, whispering something into my ear but like before I can't hear anything right now.

He leans back and I get a good look at his face and those intense black eyes. They keep staring at me.

I sat up with a start. I was panting a little bit.

'What were does dreams?'

'Why did they feel so familiar?'

'Or weren't they dreams at all?' What if they were memories? Am I starting to get my memories via my dreams?'

I grabbed my head and sighed again.

After all of that I still don't remember anything. I was hoping the dreams would have helped me remember something by now.

Maybe that how I met Giotto-san and Reborn. Or maybe not..

I pulled my blanket back and turned my body to the edge to get out of bed. I stand up and make my way to the door with my eyes closed.

But then I step on the book I put on the floor earlier, forgetting it was there. My foot slips and I felt myself falling face first. I manage to catch myself with my hands this time but the fact that my closet was close because my room is small and that I slipped forwards made my head make contact with the closet door.

It was so hard it actually made a loud noise.

I got on my hands and knees and kept my eyes close because the moment my head hit the door I had my eyes closed and I saw something.

I saw an image.

Then it came again but much more vivid and detailed.

It was as if someone hit a fast forward button of my life in my head. Everything came back to me.

I remembered _everything._

**To be continued…**

**Done.**

**I hope you liked that.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, thank you for reviewing. Like I mentioned before I made Tsuna recover his memories fast on purpose so we can move on to the reason as to why he is this way (so untrusting of people). So I'm sorry if you wanted that part to be longer or if you thought that, that went too fast but I did it with a good reason. And I'm sorry I posted it late but my family when to our beach house and I have no internet there, except for the place's main office internet to which I was given the password to, but then the owner told me there internet signal had problems today and that's why I wasn't receiving it anymore. To the owner I was oh ok, no problem and in my head I was like 'fuck my life.' So yeah I finished this at 6:00 in the afternoon for nothing. I was trying hard to post it early too but oh well…At least my neighbor had a hotspot and he lend me his USB and laptop. :D**

**Anyways here's chapter 13.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

_I saw an image._

_Then it came again but much more vivid and detailed._

_It was as if someone hit a fast forward button of my life in my head. Everything came back to me._

_I remembered everything._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

I was still on my hands and knees for about four minutes after everything came back to me. I was trying to wrap my mind around all the information that came at me at once.

I finally stood up from the floor and went to sit on my bed, where I started to relax. After two days and one night, I finally have my memory back. And I know that's not a long time, but the desperation and frustration that one feels when you tried to think of your life and your mind comes up blank makes it feel like eternity. The need to know what has happened in your life for a missing period which you can't remember is overwhelming.

I was immensely relieved that that was over. But since that was over with I remember the events of _that_ day. And if I could have chosen a memory that would have stay missing and forgotten it would have been the one of that precise day.

I sighed.

I still have to be grateful that I got my memory back at all really because the doctor said that there are some people, that no matter the proportion of the trauma, for some unknown reason they never get their memory back.

Well I have to go tell Okaasan. She's been very worried lately and maybe I should call Giotto-san, Reborn, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun.

I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where Okaasan was cooking dinner, and then I told her what happened a few minutes ago. Okaasan was so glad and I could see her relieve in her eyes as she walked over to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back and when we separated she was smiling and crying, but it was out of happiness.

I reassured her I was fine now and with that she let me leave the kitchen, but she followed me into the hallway, and picked up the lane line and dial what I assume was Otousan's number. I went to the living room and took out my cell phone from my pocket, and chose Giotto-san's from the contact list.

Giotto-san as well as Reborn gave me there numbers yesterday when I met up with them and said to call them if anything came up. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun gave me theirs during the lunch Thursday before we even started eating or Reborn had arrived. Gokudera-kun said he wanted me to have it just in case I ever needed him so he was at my beck and call 24/7 (which I didn't approve of) and Yamamoto-kun said I just should have his as well.

The phone rang and after the fourth ring, I heard his voice on the other side.

"Hello?" Giotto-san asked in his smooth velvety voice.

"Hello Giotto-san. Sorry for calling you at this hour." I said.

"Oh don't worry about that, Tsuna, I don't mind. So what's up?" He asked.

"Well something came up." I said.

"What's wrong?" Giotto-san asked with worry laced in his voice now.

"No, it's nothing bad; in fact it's good news. I called to tell you that I got my memories back." I said and waited for his reaction.

"Really? All of them?" Giotto-san asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, all of them." I replied.

"Yokata." Giotto-san said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." He replied.

I didn't say anything, but I smiled in to the phone even though he couldn't see it.

"When did you recover them?" Giotto asked.

"A few minutes ago." I said and I then told him how I recovered them even though that part is kind of embarrassing.

Then there was silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, Tsuna?" He inquired.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I go to see you at your house now? I know it's a little late but …" He trailed off.

I felt my face start to get warm.

"I-I guess." I answered.

"Alright, then I'll see you in a few minutes." He said.

"Ok." I replied.

"Bye, Tsuna." He said to me.

"Bye, Giotto-san." I replied.

And with that we ended our call.

Giotto-san is coming over because he wants to see me.

My face got completely warm at that thought and I was unconsciously smiling, but when I realized what I was doing I shook my head as if that would shake away the thoughts as well.

Next I called Reborn, and the phone only rang twice before he picked it up.

"Ciousso." Came Reborn's normal greeting.

"Hello, Reborn." I greeted him.

"Tsuna." He acknowledged.

"Sorry for calling you this late, it's just that I needed to tell you something important." I said.

"Hn. Did you recover your memories?" He asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?" I asked him in return.

"I didn't until you said it. It was an assumption since that's the only reason why you would call at this hour, and I was right." He said in his calm voice.

'When aren't you right?' I asked in my head.

"Never." Came his smug reply over the phone.

'I forgot he can do that.' I thought.

"Yes, you did." He said and I could practically feel his smirk.

'This is getting annoying and weird.' I thought.

"Well that's pretty much all I wanted to say so I'm going to hang up now so I won't take any more of your time." I said to him.

"I'm coming over." Reborn said with finality in his voice.

"You d-don't have to d-do that. I'm fine now." I nervously stuttered.

"I already decided so I'll be there in a few minutes." He replied.

And before I could respond, he hung up.

After staring at the phone for a while as if it just slapped me, I finally called Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun and told them what happened. Gokudera-kun was more expressive (and dramatic) than Yamamoto who was relieved and happy for me. Yamamoto-kun said he wished he could come over, but he was helping his dad with the sushi shop and I reassured him that it was fine. Gokudera-kun insisted that he should come over and that he could just abandon what he was doing, which was finishing unpacking his stuff that he had procrastinated up until now because he didn't like doing it and had finally decided to today. After several explanations and reassurances that it was fine, and that he should continue doing what he was doing, a hundred apologizes from him and two hundred calming words towards him, I was able to convince him to stay home.

We said our goodbye's and hung up. I took in a long breath and released it while I put away my cell phone.

Then I walked to the kitchen to tell Okaasan about our guests, to which she was delighted to hear about and accepted. No sooner has she finished talking about having them stay for dinner, there was a knock at the door.

I went to answer it, thinking it was Giotto-san but was surprised to see Reborn at the door.

"Reborn?" I exclaimed surprised.

"Yes? I don't know why you're so surprised to see me when I told you I would be coming over." He said.

"No, it's not that. You just got here really fast." I said getting over my shock.

"I live near here." He replied.

"Oh. Well come in." I answered and I moved aside so he could enter.

"Thank you." He said politely.

Since Reborn always acts the way he does, I sometimes forgets he has manners.

"Well, that's a rude thing to think Dame-Tsuna. Of course I have manners." He said after I thought that, now using my nickname as he did before this all happened.

'Damn.'

"Huh, Okaasan is waiting for us in the kitchen." I said trying to change the subject.

I led him to the kitchen where Okaasan and Reborn exchanged pleasantries and Okaasan invited him to stay for dinner, an invitation he accepted. When I was helping set up the table there was a knock on the door again. I went to answer it and this time it was Giotto-san. He was smiling like his normal happy, carefree smile he had when we first met, not the other smiles that even though they were sincere, they weren't the same and I didn't like them as much. He petted my head while he said that he was glad to have the old me back. Then I let him in (blushing the whole time) to change his shoes just like Reborn had done.

When we arrived at the kitchen Okaasan greeted and invited him to stay for dinner as well. We all sat down and waited for dinner as Okaasan made small talk with us. Then we all ate her delicious dinner while we talked about how fortunate it was that I recovered my memories, mostly Okaasan talking about that and the other two agreeing. She thanked them again for helping me and then said they could stay as long as they wanted. Later I led them to my room to show it to them and I was glad I always kept it clean and organized because otherwise it would have been embarrassing to show it to them. We sat on the floor and made small talk for a while about different topics. One of them being that I at least should wait until Tuesday to go back to school and when I protested that I'm ok now to go tomorrow they practically gang up on me, two against one so I reluctantly agreed. After that was done with the conversation took a turn towards the worse in my opinion.

"So retrieved even the earliest of memories from four years ago, like let's say august?" Reborn asked and I already know where he is going at with that question.

"Yes." I simply said.

"So can you tell us what happened that day? Because you told us the reasons, but not the events that led up to that decision." Reborn continues bold as ever. The whole room went silent for a few seconds as the tension started to build up at such a delicate matter being brought up.

"Reborn I don't think Tsuna is ready- -" Giotto-san was saying until I caught him off.

"It's alright. I trust you two and you have the right to know since you had to put up with everything that has happened so far." I said with guilt knowing it's true since I caused them so much trouble with all this (especially Reborn since he goes to school with me and he is regularly seen hanging around me and that can be damaging in the long run even though people fear him)and the amnesia thing as well, so the least I can do is just tell them what they want to know. Because Giotto-san might have meant what he said a second ago and he doesn't want to push me, but I can see it in his eyes that he is just as curious as Reborn.

Besides it may be good for me to tell someone about what happened. As in relieve some bent up stress and emotions by talking about it since I never have before in all those years, not even to Okaasan even though she knows some stuff but not the whole picture.

I took in a deep breath and let it out while closing my eyes and trying to calm my rising heart beat at the mere thought of talking about that day. Then I opened my eyes and looked at the two people who were staring at me and waiting patiently as I prepare myself for the few minutes and conversation that is about to take place.

I leaned my back against my bed and looked up at the ceiling. This is the only way I would be able to talk about the whole thing without leaving parts out, by not looking at their faces as I do so. It helps if I think I'm just talking to my room and that there isn't any people hear listening, but that isn't so effective here because I can feel their intense stares directed at my face.

"Well I should beginning by telling you that I used to have a best friend named… Ya-yamaha K-koru." I said with difficulty actually saying it out loud after all these years and the fact that that name brought back some the painful memories.

"We used to be inseparable during third grade up until fifth grade, were for some reason we got lucky enough to be put in the same classroom for three years in a row. Well that's what I thought at the moments anyways." I said sadly.

'Here comes the hard part.' I thought as I braced myself.

"It all happened the last week of august…

**Flashback: August, 2008.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

_It was a cloudy day in Namimori, but it still hadn't rained yet._

_And one little Sawada Tsunayoshi was outside in his schools playground for recess with Miura Haru and Yamaha Koru. Haru had short, light brown hair and brown eyes whereas Koru had short, black hair and brown eyes. They were currently playing and talking in a corner by a big sakura tree, just the three of them because no one else wanted to play with that particular group. And it wasn't because of Haru nor Koru. _

_You see those two had other friends and got along just fine with others but the other kids were intimidated by Tsuna's intelligence so they avoided playing with them when they were together. In some rare cases when someone asked Koru or Haru or sometimes both, if they wanted to play and they agreed the other kids said Tsuna couldn't play because he would either already know where the other kids would be hiding if it was hiding and seek (Tsuna's senses and intuition, remember?), knows the answers if it was a questions or riddle game or beat everyone in every round if it was a board game. This already happened before twice in every game so people don't ask him anymore to play like they used when they met him. _

_It was those reasons for those games but if it was a made up game or a game where they have to use their imagination they would say it was below Tsuna to play such games, and when Tsuna tried to tell them it wasn't he would just be brushed off. _

_When it involved sports, they simply ignored him because Tsuna is too fast and agile for a boy his age and even his own team mates couldn't catch up to him. The only one who still praised him and laughed was Koru who played with or against him in every sport because he was a very big sport fanatic, and was good in all of them that the kids fought for him to be on their team like they did with Tsuna once. But it was also the fact that they felt like Tsuna got the most attention and praises in class by their teachers that made them resent and envy Tsuna so they took it out on him during recess and with hurtful comments._

_At the beginning that is._

_Tsuna was hearing more and more of these comments every day during classes, recess, and lunch and even in the hallways. At first Tsuna didn't understand what he did or said that was so wrong that would cause him to lose all his friends except Koru and Haru, but then he knew why. It was because he was smarted than they were, by a lot at that made him outshine them so they acted this way. And his father's training helps him with everything involving physical endurance and speed. Tsuna felt both hurt and guilty. Hurt because God made him that way and he can't help it if that was the real him, hurt because his friends didn't want anything to do with him anymore apart from someone to count on when they need help with homework or have a group assignment (Tsuna knew what they were doing but he helped them anyways because he is just too nice to say no) with him even though they resent him. He also felt guilty because he didn't mean to outshine anyone and a dark thought came to mind._

'_Have I been doing this to everyone my whole life? Making them feel like their inferior, worthless? To all my classmates, all my friends?' He asked himself sadly._

_He didn't know because this was the first time something like this has happened to him even though he was an intelligent child since he was born. _

_Tsuna could walk at nine months and by 12 months he said his first word which was mom._

_He was in fifth grade now and had never received treatment like this before so he wasn't sure of how the others past classmates and friends had felt about him. And the truth was they weren't that much bother by it and if they were, they got annoy for one day but the next they saw Tsuna smiling and they had forgotten all about it. Because those were Tsuna's real friends and they were mature enough to understand he didn't do it on purpose, and that was just him. And it was like that for his entire life until he changed grades and groups again, all his past friends moved to different schools or countries only leaving him and Koru together in fifth grade._

_Too bad Tsuna never knew this piece of information._

_Anyways, after each comment Tsuna's classmates made with the purpose of him hearing it or not, Tsuna felt the guilt, the worry and the sadness grow. Everyday these feeling would eat at him little by little. And the only reason they didn't swallow him up whole and consume him completely was because of two things._

_Or more like people, and their names were Haru and Koru._

_This two made Tsuna feel welcomed, appreciated and wanted and more than that they made him feel like it was ok to be him. And they had no idea what big effect they had on him because Tsuna made it a point to hide everything from them and his parents because he didn't want to be a nuisance to them. _

_And at some point Tsuna realized that he would be fine and that the only friends he really needs are Koru and Haru. With that thought the dark hole that was starting to open inside Tsuna, and that was starting to eat him up was closing and healing._

_He took it day by day, he received and did his best to ignore the once hurtful comments, he reassured Koru and Haru that he would be fine, and that they should go play with the others and they did (although reluctantly) for some games but not all because they didn't want to leave Tsuna alone._

_Tsuna started to think that everything was going to be alright, but then everything took a turn for the worst in the last week of August._

_Tsuna started being bullied by the tallest kid in their class. At first it was only taking his lunch and saying mean words that hurt Tsuna's self-esteem. Tsuna always had to make up an excuse for his two friends as to why he never has lunch anymore. And he could tell they were suspicious because it had happened for five days in a row. They ask him about it and beg him to tell them the truth, but Tsuna doesn't budge so they drop it._

_But then the kid beat up Tsuna at the beginning of recess or at least tried to because Tsuna fought back and won. But the kid had gotten in a good punch when he had caught him off guard and left him with a black eye which he had to explain to his friends and parents. He didn't want to worry them so he said someone opened a door which surprised him and he was too late to stop himself from walking into it. Too bad for him his dad didn't buy it and neither did Haru._

_They both force him into admitting the truth and Tsuna caved into the pressure on both occasions. He told them what's been going on for the past weeks and Iemitsu got furious as did Haru and Koru. Her mother was very upset and wanted to call the school but Tsuna convinced her otherwise._

_It took a while to calm those four down but Tsuna eventually did. After that Koru wouldn't leave his side for a second and when he was busy Haru took his place._

_Soon all his classmates got more active in taking out there anger and resentment for Tsuna on him in different ways. In class they passed notes and purposely through them at Tsuna, and made sure the teacher knew about it so he would get busted and scolded. One kid even through a wad a paper to the back of the teachers head once and blamed it on Tsuna. Of course Koru and Haru defended him, but they had no proof he was innocent so the teacher took the culprits word and Tsuna got his first detention._

_The Tsuna batching escalated in the halls and during lunch. They made sure that he heard as much as possible as well. Koru argued with the others and told them to leave him alone but they didn't listen. And Haru's speeches had as much as effect on them as Koru's words. Haru stood up for Tsuna when the girl group talk about him and said that he thinks he superior, and defended him when he was wrongly accused of something someone else did._

_The teachers found the accusations towards Tsuna strange and some believed them while others didn't. And those teachers that didn't in the end were forced to punish Tsuna when he was accused of yet another thing he did not do because the amount of people that said it was him were higher than the amount of people in his favor._

_The hole that was almost closed inside Tsuna was starting to eat away at him again. And Haru and Koru's help wasn't as effective anymore._

_The other kids had then decided that Koru and Haru had to decide whose side are they on. Tsuna's or theirs. And at first they stayed by Tsuna's side but then the amounts they stayed with him during lunch and recess with him were less and less, well by Koru that is._

_Koru would leave Tsuna and Haru to seat by themselves in lunch and sat away from them in class as much as possible. Then he walked home with them less after school, as opposed to before and wouldn't go out with them during the weekend. When asked why he would just say he was busy with a lot of things at the same time, and that he was just made the basketball team's captain recently and that took a lot of his time._

_But Tsuna wasn't stupid he knew that wasn't the real reason as to why his sudden change in behavior was. He would act as if he was ok with it but his faithful companion Haru knew him better than that to tell he was lying to her, to Koru and worst of all to himself._

_By August 30__th__ Koru stopped hanging out with and talking to them at all; to Haru because she was with Tsuna._

_That same day was the day that changed Tsuna's life._

_The kids in his classroom that took it upon them to make Tsuna's life a living hell took it to a whole new level._

_They had waited till very late, so the school staff would have left, put someone on lookout for the janitor and had trashed the whole room. Desks and chairs were flipped, papers and classroom decorations ruined and scattered, the teachers desks painted with paint they got from the art room. All in all it looked like a hurricane had pass by and tore up the place. As soon as Tsuna made it to the classroom he was confronted with that teacher and the principle And those kids made sure to put all the blame on Tsuna by saying things like they seen him angry every time he left the class room, heard him in the halls muttering about getting revenge with the trashed classroom's teacher because he kept giving him detentions. (He was the teacher that gave him most detentions, the others made sure of that.) Everyone the teacher and principle had asked said the exact same thing, and the worst part for Tsuna in all this wasn't the immediate suspension or the possible expulsion the principle had talked to him about. _

_It was the fact that Koru had blamed him for this. He had actually told the principle, right in his face, that he was the culprit._

_Haru was the only one defending him now because after Tsuna heard Koru say the words that stabbed him harder than all those comments he had received these past few weeks, he stop defending himself. He stopped thinking, he stopped practically stopped breathing._

_He was betrayed by one of person who had stood by him for two years and that made the pain he felt barely noticeable anymore. The same person he took comfort in and that he decided he wasn't going to hold a grudge against when he decided the others over him because he knew why he did it. Because he didn't want to lose all his other friends and be a lonely outcast. And even though he thought that he still cried when he was alone in his room._

_Koru, his once best friends that understood him better than his parents did, had betrayed him._

_Tsuna broke down right there. He cried in front of all of them. He barely registered Haru's arms around him, trying to comfort him and the principle saying that they should accompany him to his office to call his parents._

_The principle had called his parents and notified them of this but Tsuna didn't care about that right now. All he was thinking about was Koru. His face when he said those painful words without any hint of guilt or remorse. Nothing. He just simply said them._

_Tsuna couldn't have imagined that even though Koru wasn't his friend anymore, he never thought he would be capable of doing something so despicable to him that would ruin his academic record and reputation like that._

_Tsuna started to think if this sort of thing would keep happening if he let others in. If he trusted other people would they only pretend to be his friends for his academic assistance and they would throw him aside like trash only to stab him in the back later?_

_Is this all there is left?_

_Pretend friendship followed by this incredible raging pain inside that threatens to ripe him in half._

_Can he trust Haru not to do the same in the future?_

_Can he trust the next people he befriends?_

_Can he trust anyone anymore?_

_This and many more were the questions flying around Tsuna's mind as his parents came to pick him up and told him to explain himself._

_Another problem was that all the other kids made sure to have alibies for late afternoon as where Tsuna was in the library alone, leaving the question in the adults mind if he was in the library at all yesterday._

_Iemitsu and Nana didn't want to believe that their brilliant soon was capable of this but the facts weren't in his favor, and Tsuna wasn't talking to them or anyone else. _

_They took him home after the principle had said he was suspended until further notice and that they weren't sure if was he was even allowed to come back._

_Tsuna just went straight to his room after supper and telling his parents that he didn't do it in one sentence._

_The next day they received a call and it was the principle saying that everything was cleared up and the real culprits would be expelled from school. And that he and the teacher were terribly sorry for all of it and for wrongly accusing him._

_When Nana asked him how they found out and who had framed Tsuna she was answered with one of Tsuna's classmates went to a girl's house after school, which was one of the five people responsible, and asked if she could stay with her until her parents came back which was an excuse for entering the house. Once inside she excused herself to use the bathroom but actually went to the laundry room to found a shirt stained with the same colors and kind of paint use to ruin the teacher's desk. There was that and the fact that her alibi was being home babysitting her little sister when the student had heard her say that her parents and her sister were going out that day to buy her sister a new mattress, and that she was going to have the house to herself meaning she had a way to go out and come back without getting caught. And that's why the student had suspected her. Then that student went to his office today and told him everything, bringing him the stained shirt as evidence that, she smuggled out of the house. He confronted the owner of the shirt and she confessed as well as gave up the names of her accomplices._

_Nana asked who this girl was that had cleared up her son's name._

_And the principle said it was Miura-san. _

_After all of that Nana went and told Iemitsu and Tsuna the good news. And while Iemitsu showed relieve and happiness Tsuna expressed no emotions. He was thankful to Haru but he was unsure of what to do or how to be anymore._

_Nana called Haru and thanked her multiple times, and then made Tsuna thank her._

_It was a short conversation because Tsuna's hollow words and lack of response made the atmosphere between the two have a tension it had never had before. And after a while of tense silence Haru confessed to Tsuna that her father told her a few days ago that they were moving because of his job._

_Tsuna didn't know what to feel at this point and apologized to Haru about having to hang up and wished her well in her new life in Tokyo before actually hanging up._

_Tsuna stayed in his room the next few days for most of the time after school. He was just thinking and he barely said three words to his parents anymore. He was so confuse and was hurting in the inside to actually hold up a normal conversation._

_And one the fourth day of his self-enclosure he made a decision to hide behind a person he really isn't for the next few years of his life up until college, just so he wouldn't get hurt by making the decision to trust others. And he did just that._

_He created Dame-Tsuna._

_His façade and he asked his mom about transferring schools seeing as his fathers had left two days ago for work in Italy. _

_Another reason to not let anyone in. They kept abandoning him, even though not intentionally but it was the way Tsuna saw it back then._

_When he transferred to Nami elementary he put his façade in place and soon got the nickname Dame-Tsuna. He let his grades slip to C+ and ignored all the harsh comments about his fake incompetence._

_His mom got very upset about his change in grades, but it was more about his change in demeanor and that he didn't look happy anymore. So he reassured her that everything will be fine and that its just him trying to get control in his life._

_Nana didn't understand what he meant, not many people would but Tsuna needed this. A way to protect him against all this pain and future disappointment, and this façade of his was he's way._

_Nana let it go after many calming and reassuring words but Tsuna could see it in her eyes. The sadness that it all turned out this way and the questions in her head of what could she do for him._

_But there is nothing anybody could do for him._

_Tsuna decided that there is only one way he could deal with all this up until college where he would make sure to get in a good college by letting his grade in 11__th__ and 12__th__ grade go to B+'s._

_And that is by doing it alone._

_And that's how he did it. _

_Alone._

_He never spoke to Haru again after that day, not when she called and not when she came over just before she moved because he needed to get through this alone from now on and he might regret his decision if he sees her so he ignored her._

_And little by little the black hole in him grew and grew until it consumed him completely._

**End of Flashback:**

Tsuna looked at Giotto's and Reborn's face for the first time since he started talking and waited for their reaction.

**To be continued…**

**Done. I hope that explains his un-trust of people well and that I didn't disappoint.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. I thank you all for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad I didn't disappoint. **

**Anyways here's chapter 14.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

Tsuna looked at Giotto's and Reborn's face for the first time since he started talking and waited for their reaction.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

I looked at Giotto-san and saw a mix of sadness and anger. Then I looked at Reborn but his expression was emotionless and hard to read, even for me. When Reborn really didn't want someone to know what he's feeling he hides it well.

I sighed internally and closed my eyes, waiting for one of them to say something first.

I'm actually kind of surprised that I didn't cry when I told them the whole thing, but not by much because when everything went down four years ago I did cry, a lot. So I suppose I'm just cried out.

"Tsuna?" I heard Giotto-san call my name which automatically brought me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes again.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Hai. I actually feel better talking about." I said truthfully. And I was right when I said it may help talking about it since I never did before. I feel like a weight has been lifted.

"I see." That was all he said.

I looked over at Reborn at the exact moment as his black eyes held concern but it passed by just as quickly to the point of which I'm not sure if I imagined it or not.

Probably.

"So the girl the other day was Miura Haru? Your friend that moved away?" Reborn asked just to confirm.

I nodded.

"This explains a lot of things and brings a lot of questions up. But it's getting late and there's school tomorrow so we should go." He finished and tilted his head downwards so a shadow made by his fedora covers his eyes.

'What? That's it? No third degree? No comments? Nothing? That is unlike Reborn. Wait a minute.'

I stared at his still emotionless expression when that thought hit me.

'Is he trying to be nice by not prying? Kami-sama, he is. This is his way of being nice and giving me space.' I thought with the urge to smile a little on behalf of Reborn unexpected reaction and nice gesture.

"Oh ok. I'll walk you guys out." I said as we all got up and headed downstairs and to the front door.

They changed their shoes from the inside shoes to their own and looked back up to me.

Reborn outstretched his hand and petted my hair in gesture of goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna." He said before turning around and walking towards the door.

Giotto-san suddenly hugged me which startled me for a second because I wasn't expecting it, and I had to hold myself back from letting my fighting instincts kick in and free myself by force and twisting his arm.

I relaxed into the hug and returned the embrace.

Giotto-san is so warm.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yes." I replied.

"You can call me for anything alright? I mean it. If you need something or just want to talk." He said.

"I know. Thank you Giotto-san." I said and I knew he was being sincere with his words because even though I met Giotto-san last week, but it feels like I known him forever and he also speaks with his eyes. And his blue eyes tell me that his saying the truth.

With that we separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said.

He nodded, gave me a small smile and left with Reborn who was already at the gate. I watched them leave for a few seconds and closed the door.

I went up to my room again and decided to reading the book I was reading earlier.

I stopped reading every time Giotto-san or Reborn entered my mind. I finally gave up on the book and laid it beside me on the bed.

Well everything has been said and done and there's no turning back so I shouldn't be thinking about this. And I know there truth worthy with the information I gave them today, so what is this uncertain feeling I'm getting now? I didn't have it when they were present but I do now.

I didn't want to recognize it but I already know where it's coming from. It's the same feeling I got after the Koru incident whenever anyone tried to befriend when I first moved to Nami-Chuu. It's the feeling of doubt. Of not trusting other people because I fear they would betray me like Koru, shun me like the rest of the classmates, make my life hell, or leave like Haru.

I didn't want to have these feelings with those two or with Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun or the others. And now that I think about it this is the first time I do have them after we met. Before this day I was perfectly fine and hadn't even thought about it but I feel like I can trust them not to do the same and I didn't have these feelings when I met them like I do at first with everyone else so that has to mean something.

If they can win me over that easily after my promise to myself not to befriend strangers anymore, at least till college, than I think I can get reed of every doubt.

So what's with these emotions showing up now anyways?

I think I feel this way only because I was thinking so much about of what happened four years ago and that brought back unwanted memories and emotions back that still linger.

That does explain how I feel right now.

The next day I spent it reading, a visit to the park with Giotto-san and argument with Reborn in my house and more reading before I prepared everything I needed for school tomorrow.

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that between getting ready for school tomorrow and reading it was now 10:00 pm so I decided to go to bed early.

I fell asleep in no time.

The next day I woke up at the persisting sound of my alarm clock, got dressed, ate Okaa-san's delicious breakfast, said goodbye to her and met Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Reborn in front of my house.

Gokudera-kun was enthusiastic, to say the least, to see me with my memories back and Yamamoto-kun was really happy and smiling like always.

Reborn barely talked as normal on our way to school.

We were so close now that we could see the entrance of the school. I looked closer and saw a red head in front of the school talking to a raven haired girl. I instantly knew it was Sasagawa-san because of the shade of color and form of her hair.

When we were five feet away she turned to us and waved, and I waved back while Yamamoto-kun greeted them with his usual smile, Gokudera-kun scowled, and Reborn was expressionless while saying a 'Ciousso'.

While Sasagawa-san said something my attention was directed to a moving object behind her and before anyone could say anything I pulled her sideways towards Kurokawa-san. Then a man on a bicycle passed by practically running over other students in his haste to get to his destination.

"Are you ok, Sasagawa-san?" I asked her.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me Sawada-san. And please call me Kyoko." She said kindly and in gratitude.

"Ok, then call me Tsuna." I replied.

"Amazing. I expected nothing less from the tenth." Said Gokudera-kun and I could practically see a dog tail wagging with dog ears on his head.

"Wow, nice save Tsuna." Yamamoto-san said still smiling.

Reborn just smirked knowingly.

"Kyoko." We heard someone yell very loudly and I only know one person that has that capacity and tendency to yell so high on a daily basis.

"Onii-san." Kyoko responded.

"Are you EXTREMLY alright? I saw that guy almost EXTREMELY run you over and didn't even apologize like a real man." He said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Tsuna-kun pulled me out of the way on time." She replied.

"I see. Sawada I EXTREMELY thank you for saving Kyoko. And from now on you call me Onii-san." He said.

"Hm ok, Onii-san." I said.

"Yosh, I better get to class EXTREMELY fast." He said and dashed off inside the school.

"We should go inside as well Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

I nodded and our group headed in for my first day back at school since I got my memories back.

The classes went slow today but we finally made it to lunch and I invited Kyoko-chan to eat with us on the roof which she did. Then we attended the last two classes which where History and Japanese before the last bell rang.

I walked outside with the guys mmd Kyoko-chan were we separated and the three of us walked in the direction of my house where we found Giotto-san one block away from our school. He said he was going to our school to meet us there but got delayed with a Student Council problem.

I reassured him it was fine and we walked home together. In the intersection where Yamamoto-kun can cut to his house and Gokudera-kun to his we had to part because they had something to do, leaving me alone with Reborn and Giotto-san, not that I minded really.

We went to my room after we greeted Okaa-san and she promised to bring us some snacks before lunch.

Giotto-san and I sat down while Reborn left to go use the bathroom. Giotto-san then turned to me.

"I was going to wait to be alone with you to ask you this but I can ask you now I guess." Giotto-san said.

"Ask me about what?" I asked.

"Tsuna will you go out with me?" he asked.

Silence.

Oh Kami-sama did Giotto-san just asked me to go out on a date with him.

I could feel my blush consume my entire face.

"I, hmmm, huh…" I stuttered nervously trying to form words but to no avail.

"Hn. Sounds like disinterest to me." Came Reborn's voice from the door.

"I don't think that's what that is." Giotto-san replied.

"Well I think it is. Maybe you should give up." Reborn said.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

"I won't and if he was really disinterested I would rather hear it from him. And what's it to you that I asked Tsuna out anyways? It's not as if you like him that way." Giotto-san replied.

"And what if I do?" Reborn said.

WHAT?

Reborn just, but he, when did, oh Kami-sama.

He said it, I'm not crazy, I heard him say it.

"You do? Well then seem I beat you to the punch because I already asked him out." Giotto-san said smiling now.

"You made have asked him out before I could but that doesn't mean his going to pick you. He'll probably choose me over you." Reborn said confidently.

Those two are having an embarrassing conversation about me like I'm not present. And I don't know if I should be glad about being ignored at the moment or angry.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" He asked in return.

"Simple. I'm Reborn, that's enough reason." Reborn replied arrogantly.

Ok, I knew he was confident but I didn't know he was this full of himself.

Giotto-san scuffed.

"Arrogance is not a good quality in a person." Giotto-san said.

"It's not arrogance if you're stating the truth." He replied.

Reborn smirked at Giotto-san's annoyed expression.

"A-ano…" I said.

Both of their gazes suddenly were trained on me and I regretted instantly saying anything.

"Choose." Reborn ordered.

"What? Now?" I said incredulously.

"Yes, now. Choose, him or me?" He said.

"I-I don't k-know." I said.

I couldn't possibly choose at the moment from the shock of knowing they both liked me that way and not just like a friend which was the way I thought they did. And there's also the fact that it's a hard and confusing choice. I have no problem with the fact that there both guys because I'm bi but I don't know who I like the most in that sense so yeah… I'm fucked right now.

"Hm, he seems stuck. So why don't we both date him and see whoever wins him over? And the other cannot interfere in any way or sabotage the relationship in, during or after these dates." Giotto-san said to Reborn.

Oh so I'm a price now, great.

"Hn, alright. Let the best man win."

"If it's the best man then I already have this in the bag."

"What was that you said earlier about arrogance?"

"It's not arrogance if it's the truth."

Giotto-san threw Reborn's earlier back at his face, his brave. Ahhh not the time to think about this.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" I asked since I haven't agreed.

"No." Reborn said simply.

Blunt as ever I see.

"But- -"

"No buts, Dame-Tsuna." He rapidly cut off my protests.

"Sorry Tsuna."

"How do you even know for sure that I like either of you anyways?" I asked defiantly now. Reborn's snappy answer got me annoyed.

"Because I know your bi. And I seen you check me out when you think I wasn't paying attention." Came his smug reply.

I went redder than I did earlier at that comment.

"I-I wasn't, i-its huh..." I stuttered out.

His smirk just grew and I had to turn my head to the ground so he couldn't see it clearly and I didn't see that damn smug smirk anymore.

Someone cleared there throat.

We looked over to Giotto-san.

"Should we put an amount we can't exceed on the expenses of the dates and a time limit?" He asked.

"I don't see the need to on the money limit so let's not do that. As for the time limit I say three weeks. I would only one but I'm giving more time to actually give you a fighting chance." He said.

Giotto-san looked ticked off right now.

"Is that so?" He said in a serious voice.

Reborn's smirk grew.

"Well see about that. But I'm going to have the last laugh when you lose Tsuna to me." He replied.

"Not going to happen."

"Could we t-talk about s-something else please?" I said.

I didn't bother protesting because those two were determined and they weren't going to back down any time soon.

"I actually have to go to Knuckles house to make a project that's in pairs in about ten minutes so I better go." Giotto-san said in a tone that said that he didn't want to leave.

"Well that's a shame." Reborn said sarcastically.

"Reborn." I scolded him.

"Never mind him. I'll call you later." He said.

"Ok."

He then passed Reborn before opening the door and leaving while closing the door behind him.

Dead silence.

Well this is awkward.

Since Reborn admitted he had feelings for me now I can't think of anything to say to him.

Arghhh why did those two had to go and do that?

"Um, I'll go check on Okaa-san to see what the delay is." I said trying to use that as an excuse to get away from the awkward atmosphere.

"I'm not hungry." Reborn said as I got up and made my way to the door.

"But I am. I will only be a minute." I said and passed him and opened the door only for a hand to come over my shoulder and shut it again.

I froze on the spot.

"I didn't say you could leave, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

**To be continued…**

**Giotto's and Reborn's rivalry for Tsuna's heart begins.**

**The next chapters are mostly about that and the growing relationship between Tsuna and his guardians.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in blue**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was taking the College Boards advanced tests to take off some basics classes from my college curriculum and I needed to get up at 6:30 am on Saturday and the test ended at four in the afternoon, but then I had to do my homework so that explains that.**

**Anyways here's chapter 15.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Recap: **

"_Um, I'll go check on Okaa-san to see what the delay is." I said trying to use that as an excuse to get away from the awkward atmosphere._

"_I'm not hungry." Reborn said as I got up and made my way to the door._

"_But I am. I will only be a minute." I said and passed him and opened the door only for a hand to come over my shoulder and shut it again. _

_I froze on the spot._

"_I didn't say you could leave, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said._

**Normal P.O.V:**

Reborn put his free hand on the other side of Tsuna's head, effectively trapping him between the door and himself. And audible gulp was heard around the room.

"Umm, Re-reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn?" Was the only response he got from the person behind him.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you deaf? I just told you you're not leaving yet. We have unfinished business." He said simply in his monotonous voice.

This made Tsuna even more nervous than he already was and for little drops of sweat start to form on his forehead.

"This is m-my house y-you know. And what kind o-of unfinished bu-busniess are y-you talking about?" He asked curiously but dreading the answer at the same time.

Tsuna saw Reborn's right hand retract out of sight before he felt it grab his wrist of the hand he still had on the door handle. Tsuna's captive wrist was pulled back and in consequence Tsuna's entire body was turned around so he was facing Reborn face to face.

Their gazes met.

Reborn suddenly smirked making Tsuna blushed profusely before breaking eye contact and looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It may be your house but like I said we have unfinished business and you not leaving this room until we settled it. And as for your question, you'll find out soon enough." Reborn whispered while still showing some of his earlier smirk as he leaned in into Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes snapped up at his words and when he saw he was leaning into him he used his free hand to put on Reborn's chest and try to stop him from coming any closer by pushing on it.

"Re-reborn, what a-are you d-doing? St-stop." Tsuna stuttered out as his heart beat sped up to an alarming rate.

"Don't feel like it." He replied before completely leaning in and promptly biting on Tsuna's left ear.

This surprised the brunet but it wasn't unwelcomed.

A shiver of pleasure was sent down Tsuna's spine at this action and more followed when he started to nibble on it before licking it. Tsuna released a moan of pleasure.

And the moment he realized he was the one that made the sound he turned even redder than before. The color even spread to the end of his neck with the embarrassment he felt at making such noises.

Reborn on the other hand was delighted he was the one that emanated the noise by his simple action. He pulled back and smirked a dangerous and proud smirk while looking down at the tomato red Tsuna.

"Looks like a found your weak spot." He stated smugly.

"I-I…" Tsuna couldn't say a complete sentence because he was overwhelmed with the embarrassment of moaning like that at something that Reborn did. In fact the mere idea that Reborn did something like that to him is enough to make a very red and flustered Tsuna.

Reborn just kept smirking deviously making Tsuna snap out of his stutters and try to push Reborn back again. Reborn just grabbed the others free wrist and pulled him to his chest before walking forwards making the other walk backwards into the door. He then grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists and held them with his left hand, above his head.

"Why are y-you doing this? Stop." He said again struggling but not with sufficient force to make Reborn let go partly because he doesn't want to fight and because he's too flustered with this event that he can't sum up enough strength to properly hold Reborn's advances back.

"You know why." He said before leaning in again.

Tsuna pressed his back flat into the surface of the door trying to put some distance between the two but was unsuccessful. He put his head down in attempt to avoid Reborn but he just grabbed his face and pulled it upwards again so he could have access.

Tsuna looked as Reborn closed in and thinking that he couldn't do anything about it just closed his eyes and waited for what he knows is going to happen next. Reborn's face was now inches from his.

He waited and waited and waited but nothing happened.

And then he heard a chuckle.

Tsuna snapped his eyes open fast in surprise.

Did he just hear what he thinks he heard?

Sure enough there was Reborn in all his glory and smugness laughing at him. He seemed to find this funny and entertaining. Tsuna on the other hand could feel anger well up in him.

"Reborn you…" Tsuna had half a mind to curse him and then free himself long enough to punch him in that laughing, smug little face of his but restrained himself from doing so. For now.

"Dame-Tsuna if you thought that I was going to kiss you…" Reborn said trailing off with his eyes closed and smirk still present in his handsome face. Suddenly he opened them.

Tsuna then feels a pair of warm lips on his. His eyes go impossibly wide. He tries to turn his head to break free off the kiss but Reborn's grip on his jaw tightens.

Reborn turns his said to the side and pushed Tsuna even flatter against the door. Reborn then releases his jaw and moves his hand to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Tsuna struggled for a few more seconds before he found himself giving in to the pleasure and the urge to kiss back. Which he did in fact do. The moment he did Reborn smirked into the kiss before he turned it up a notch and the passion behind it sky rocketed.

Tsuna felt himself enjoy the kiss, a lot. He felt waves of heat go up and down his entire body and it felt amazing.

Tsuna never knew a simple kiss can bring so much pleasure and now that he did he found himself wanting more. He didn't want it to end.

Reborn was a good kisser. Like really good; a professional kind of good.

Reborn finally pulled back to let Tsuna breathe. Tsuna still had his eyes closed since he had closed them somewhere during the make out session and was taking in kind of fast breaths. As cheesy as it sounded that was one amazingly breathe taking kiss.

"Then you were right." Reborn said.

Tsuna was confused for a second then it dawned on him that Reborn was finishing the sentence that he said before he kissed him.

Tsuna opened his still a little bit dazed eyes and looked at Reborn.

"Reborn…" He whispered.

It was all he could whisper because Reborn swooped in again and closed the gap between them by kissing Tsuna again but this time with more fervor.

Then Tsuna felt something very warm and wet touch his lips before prying them open. It was Reborn's tongue.

Said tongue was now exploring every corner and crevice in Tsuna's warm cavern eliciting a pleasure induced moan from the little brunet.

Reborn used his tongue to poke and urge Tsuna tongues to come out and play as well.

With every passing second the heat of the kiss increased to the point where Reborn let go of Tsuna's hands so he could pull the other closer to him by the waist with his other hand since his right hand was still on Tsuna's neck with the purpose of deepening the kiss if possible. Tsuna in return locked his hands on Reborn's neck and clung to him as much as possible.

This went on a long time. It lasted way longer than the first time and it kept going until the need for air was too great on both sides.

They separated to take in much needed air after their previous activity. Tsuna's knees felt weak and caved in. It was a good thing Reborn had an arm around his waist for support.

"Left you weak kneed and breathless. Good to know I have such an effect on you." Reborn said in his smooth voice while smirking again.

Tsuna just opened his dazed eyes and looked at Reborn. He was at a loss for words.

The silence was interrupted by a cellphone's ring tone. It was Reborn's.

"Dammit. What now?" Reborn said with an irritated voice and expression. His seductive and calm expression he had a second ago completely vanished.

He took out his phone from his pocket, still holding Tsuna by the waist, to look at the caller ID and let out a sig when he read who it was.

He flipped the phone open and hit the answer button.

"What do you want Lal, I'm in the middle of something." He said in an irked tone.

This Lal person answered in a very loud tone that even Tsuna could hear and then apparently hung up because Reborn did as well.

"Tch. She could have told me that at a better time. Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah now I remember." He said, his good humor returning as he leaned in to kiss Tsuna for a third time. Their lips just barely touched when they heard Nana calling Tsuna's name. They broke apart with a growl from Reborn at the second consecutive interruption and Tsuna has got to admit that he too was disappointed.

Reborn let him go without a word and motioned him to go to his mother with his head. Tsuna turned and went through the door towards his mother with Reborn at his heels. He entered the kitchen to talk to her but Reborn stayed in the hall way.

Went he went to the hallway again he saw Reborn putting his shoes on.

"You're leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, it's starting to get late. You disappointed we couldn't continue?" He asked now smirking.

Tsuna blushed at his words and got all flustered.

"N-no, nothing like t-that it was just a q-question but if y-you want to le-leave then fine g-go ahead." He said stubbornly denying the sadness and disappointment he feels at Reborn's departure.

Reborn just laughed.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Tsuna asked now annoyed.

"You are. You are also very cute denying the truth like that." He said before reaching out an ruffling Tsuna's hair playfully.

And as much as Tsuna liked that he swatted his hand away in annoyance.

"I'm not in denial, it's the truth. I-I don't care if you d-do leave." He said crossing his arms.

Reborn just chuckled.

"Sure you don't. Well see you tomorrow." With that he pecked Tsuna's lips before turning and leaving through the door and shutting it behind him.

Tsuna just stood there for a few more seconds staring at the spot were Reborn was just a few seconds ago. He reached up and touched his lips in a daze.

Reborn had kissed him four times today and he liked it.

'Who am I kidding? I didn't like it, I loved it. Not that I would say that out loud and much less too Reborn's face.' Tsuna thought.

'I can't believe he did that and much less that I reciprocated and enjoyed it so much at the same time.' He continued to think.

But a thought still remained in Tsuna's mind.

What was he going to do about Giotto-san?

What was he going to say to him next time they talked and who was he going to pick in this little dating contest he was dragged into unwillingly?

And how was he going to face Reborn at school tomorrow?

Ok so there was more than one thought worrying Tsuna right now.

Tsuna decided to go back to his room and sort out his thought there.

After a while Giotto called him and they talked. It was a good thing he didn't ask about Reborn because Tsuna didn't think he could keep his cool and be able to lie to him like that. He couldn't lie well to him before and much less now. After they chatted for a while they both hung up and Tsuna decided to do his homework before going to bed.

**The Next day:**

At school Tsuna avoided trying to be alone with Reborn. In the morning him, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked him to school as per usual and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Reborn acted as if nothing happened yesterday. Tsuna on the other hand had one glance at Reborn's face and blushed impossibly red with yesterday's memories. This worried Gokudera because he thought Tsuna was getting sick. It took a lot of reassuring to calm him down.

The day passed on as usual. Classes, acting no good, getting laughed at and defended by Gokudera, scolded by teachers for one reason or another, lunch on the roof top with Ryohei for the first time, getting threatened by Hibari and more classes. The only differences today from an regular day were avoiding ending up alone at all times with Reborn, eating lunch with Ryohei, having longer talks with Kyoko during class changes and…

"Alright, Kurokawa-san please answer exercise number 18 out loud." Said the math teacher standing by the chalk board.

When it was answered correctly he then asked the next student to answer the 19th exercise and finally he asked Gokudera which of course answered correctly after only taking a few seconds long glimpse at it.

"Sawada-san." The teacher said loudly when he saw that Tsuna was not paying attention.

"Hai sensei?" Tsuna said while standing up from his chair.

"What is the answer to exercise number 21?" He said.

Tsuna looked at the board behind the man and calculated the answer in his head. It was -8.

"Um, 3?" He asked.

"No, it's 7." The teacher said expecting an wrong answer.

"That's Dame-Tsuna, for you. He can't get the simplest question right." Snickered someone in front of him making the rest laugh.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and hung his head so his eyes are covered by the shadows his bangs made. He was getting so tired of this, so very tired.

"How did he even get to this grade anyways?" Asked another.

"_But if for some reason I ended doing what you're doing I just hoped I would have realized before too long that it isn't worth it in the long run and I would show everyone how I really am, and that is also what I wish for you." He said._

"_Why?" I asked out of curiosity and not out of offense._

"_Because life is too short to pretend to be someone you're not, to be afraid of taking risks and letting go. You can't really enjoy life to its fullest if you're not you and if it's not you making the hard decisions and having fun, and if its someone you only pretend to be making the decisions you wish to be able to make freely but can't, but at the same time your living in secrecy and misery with all the self-consciousness in my opinion that's someone unhappy living a lie. Someone living a lie and trying to convince themselves more than anyone else that there happy. And I'm not criticizing you or anything Tsuna but this is my opinion on the matter. I just think you should take a leap and hope for the best." He said while staring at me._

Giotto's words rung in Tsuna's head.

"_I will teach you how to stand up for yourself, break the dame act and be yourself around others. Don't look at me like that Tsuna. You heard me right I will tutor you so you'll inner strength will also be you're outer." Reborn said with finality like it was official._

As well as Reborn's.

Hearing the laughter, the words of past conversations and the mixed up feelings inside Tsuna made him feel weird.

And finally something snapped.

"The answer it's not 8 its -8. You missed a symbol when you were substituting the variables for numbers and in consequence you added up the signs and the amount wrong. And by the way for exercise 4 the foil method would have been usable and made the process shorter plus you could have used that as a method of confirmation for you results." Tsuna said loudly. His tone was serious and loud enough to be heard over his classmate's laughs. Well they weren't laughing anymore. In fact no one was moving much less talking. They were all in shock with their mouths wide open, all except Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto of course.

Those three were smirking out of amusement and the proud feelings they had because of Tsuna.

Tsuna just stood there looking at their teacher with an emotionless expression.

The teacher snapped out of his shock and exanimated the board to see that what Tsuna said was in fact true. He was wrong and Dame-Tsuna was completely and undoubtedly right.

"H-he's r-right." The teacher stuttered in shock again. Some students gasped.

Silenced followed before the dismissal bell rung indicating the end of the school day. Tsuna packed his stuff and walked out with the other three following. The rest of the students just sat there with the teacher in the class room, staring at each other. Asking with their gazes if that really just happened.

Tsuna finally broke the façade and stood up for himself for once.

**To be continued…**

**Done with that.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews; they make me smile. I never would have thought that this story would become so popular. I just wanted to say that even though Tsuna did break the façade the story is not going to end soon because I still have some things I want to write about and develop plus Tsuna has to choose between the two. I realized that the whole guardians meeting each other was slow and late but I guess I didn't put much thought in to that part because this story revolves around Tsuna, Giotto and Reborn. Anyways I was super busy this last two weeks with birthday parties in one day, watching boxing fights in a friend house in the weekend, the beach and a lot of power point presentations, quizzes, essays, exams, math homework and working during and after school hours at our class orchard, which will inaugurate tomorrow, during weekdays apart from the fact that we replaced my beach house roof not this past weekend but the other one. (Which is the reason to as to why I missed a school day because it's located far away from my home and we started working Friday but finished Sunday at 7:00 am without sleep on Sunday but I'm not complaining; another reason for staying up that early is because I got to see a pack of giant turtles and a manta ray jump because they go near the coast in the morning. XD) Then I had the urge to write and post 'If', my new story because I love R27. Anyways sorry to bore you with that and I'm going to try and post more chapters faster.**

**Anyways here's chapter 16.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

_The teacher snapped out of his shock and exanimated the board to see that what Tsuna said was in fact true. He was wrong and Dame-Tsuna was completely and undoubtedly right._

"_H-he's r-right." The teacher stuttered in shock again. Some students gasped._

_Silenced followed before the dismissal bell rung indicating the end of the school day. Tsuna packed his stuff and walked out with the other three following. The rest of the students just sat there with the teacher in the class room, staring at each other. Asking with their gazes if that really just happened._

_Tsuna finally broke the façade and stood up for himself for once._

**Normal P.O.V:**

Four teenagers walked through the gates of Nami-Chuu as another day of school ended. Three of those four praising one of them for standing up for himself. It was a clear and sunny day outside which only helped to improve Tsuna's already happy mood.

He felt relieved, satisfied, and proud with himself. It was like running freely again after having a continuous weight over your shoulder dragging you done for years, after it been suddenly lifted.

"That was great Juudaime." Said a glowing Gokudera.

"Yeah, way to go Tsuna." Said a smiling Yamamoto who has his head on his entwined fingers on the back of his neck.

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna. You finally spoke up, and without me having to take any action yet." Reborn said.

Reborn was proud when he saw Tsuna do that. Even though he would have enjoyed it more if it was because of the planned he was going to use get Tsuna out of his shell but oh well, it's not needed anymore.

"Yeah…" Tsuna agreed. And for some reason he had the strangest feeling that told him if he hadn't done that today he would have regretted it. He had a suspicion it had to do with the way Reborn just looked at him.

Tsuna just brush it off, grateful he didn't have to go through whatever Reborn was planning.

They walked through the streets of Nami-Chuu just chatting away and in Gokudera's case arguing with a smiling and joyful Yamamoto. They decided to go eat somewhere since they were all hungry and had some free time today.

They walked through the streets trying to decide where to go eat when Tsuna spotted a familiar curly, black afro. He excused himself for a second and walked over to him.

"Lambo." Tsuna called him.

The figure tore his emerald eyes from the fruit he was staring at and towards the voice that called him. He looked surprised but then smile a little at seeing Tsuna smiling and waving at him.

"Yo, Tsunayoshi." He said.

"Hey, Lambo how you been?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Well things have been kind of hectic lately but apart from that I been well."

He nodded and looked behind Tsuna to see three teenagers looking at them.

"I'm guessing they're with you?"

"Hm?" He turned round and saw his friends staring at them not so subtly.

"Oh yeah. They're my friends. Come, I'll introduce you to them." Tsuna said cheerfully.

There was something different about the brunet since he last saw him but Lambo couldn't quite tell what it was.

They made their way towards the group.

"Mina this is Lambo um…" He trailed off not knowing his last name because the boy didn't mention it the first time they met.

"Bovino." Lambo supplied.

"Lambo Bovino. Lambo this is Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Reborn. We're all in the same class." Tsuna said.

Lambo nodded at them in acknowledgement which is the same thing Reborn did while Yamamoto smiled and waved. Gokudera just scowled.

The five boys started a conversation which ended in Lambo calling Gokudera 'Stupidera' (1) after he saw he rapidly changed his mood when he talked to Tsuna. This set of the silveret and they started arguing while Yamamoto's efforts to calm him down where in vain.

On some point of the quarrel Kyoko accompanied by Hana and Ryohei met up with them in the street when they spotted the group. Kyoko needed to do some grocery shopping, Ryohei volunteered to carry the bags like a man and Hana had nothing better to do so she came along.

Tsuna introduced the trio to Lambo and vice versa. Through all this events Reborn remained surprisingly quiet apart from his usual 'Ciousso'. This left Tsuna perplexed.

For some reason Tsuna couldn't even begin to imagine, he actually ran into Mukuro and Chrome here. The absence of the other two was noted immediately by Tsuna. When asked they just said they were taking a short cut home and the other two went somewhere else to take care of something.

Tsuna introduced the newly arrived people to everyone. And while the calm and energetic people replied with a hello and a smile others stuck with a scowl, emotionless expression and a simple nod.

Mukuro smirked and Chrome said a very shy hello. By now they were attracting attention because of the noise and size of the group just standing in the middle of the street. And like before, what started as a normal conversation ended in threats of explosion (Gokudera), insults, nicknames, smirks and too sweet to be considered innocent voice( Mukuro, of course).

The group which Tsuna had no idea how it turned out to be so big after only a few minutes was getting nosier by the second as threats flew to and fro. By now Reborn was making comments in the right places, breaking his silence from earlier. Tsuna and Yamamoto were trying to calm everyone down but they were both obliviously failing. Except in Tsuna's case with Gokudera because he listens to every word that comes out of Tsuna's mouth but then Mukuro just_ has_ to butt in with a snarky and much unnecessary comment to make the 'Smoking Bomb' blew up again, metaphorically speaking.

For now.

Anyway while this was all happening a tall figure dress in black practically all black approached their group completely unnoticed with the exception of Reborn and Tsuna. This young man gave a deadly aura which made normal people with common sense or no fighting experience whatsoever run for the hills.

Apparently people in this particular group lacked either one the other or both of those elements.

"You herbivores are crowding and for such insolence I will bite you to death." Said the tall figure in his usual monotonous tone.

It took much apologizes from Tsuna (that had no effect whatsoever) and the right comments and words from Reborn to calm down the irritated prefect (which is the actual reason he left them alone and unharmed, this time. Well Hibari's and Mukuro's fight excluded.)

After Hibari left, Mukuro and Chrome continued their way home and Ryohei, Kyoko and Hana kept on shopping leaving Tsuna and the rest alone to have lunch.

Tsuna invited Lambo to eat with them and he accepted. They settled for a small café near their location where they enjoyed a semi-peaceful lunch. Soon they parted from Lambo as the eight year old made his way alone to his home as he preferred.

The trio walked to the direction of Gokudera's home first since it was closer with the owner leading. He was reluctant to leave his 'Juudaime' but the former had to assure him it was fine (a thousand times). They left Gokudera in front of his house and headed towards Tsuna's which the former dreaded for one reason and one reason only.

While the direction they came from left Gokudera's home closer, it still left the intersection that worked as a short cut for both Yamamoto's and Tsuna's house. Meaning they would have to part in said interjection leaving Tsuna and Reborn alone. Which is what the brunet has been successfully avoiding the entire day up until now.

Tsuna current help but send Yamamoto a telepathic message begging for him not to leave just yet. It's obvious the baseball lover didn't receive it because he was in this moment waving good bye with his usual care free smile before turning away to walk to his home.

Silence filled the air as Tsuna avoided looking at Reborn's eyes. Reborn on the other hand didn't say anything and just kept on walking. Tsuna soon followed falling into step right next to him.

The whole walk was made in silence and now Tsuna could see his house merely 6 feet away.

Only 5 feet left now.

4 feet.

3

2

1 foot away and his safe.

"You had been avoiding staying with me alone all day." Reborn said in a monotonous voice while looking at Tsuna with the corner of his eye.

So close yet so far away, huh Tsuna?

Tsuna stood there in quietly for a few seconds. Then he raised a hand and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reborn. Maybe you're just imagining it, ha ha…" He laughed nervously. For the first time since they started walking alone Tsuna raised his eye's to look at Reborn's.

Reborn just fixed a steady gaze on him making Tsuna even more nervous.

"Well see you tomorrow." He said rapidly and turned to leave but before he could take a step forward Reborn's voice came.

"Tsuna?" He said.

Tsuna was instantly on alert seeing as he called him his actual name not 'Dame-Tsuna' like he normally did.

"Ye-hmph..." He got cut off as Reborn leaned down and landed a quick peck on the lips before retreating.

"You should say a proper goodbye." He said with his trademark smirk.

Tsuna's face went from a nice pale color to tomato red in record time. The blush even covered his whole neck. He got so flustered that he started mumbling incoherent sentences making Reborn chuckle as he found this as adorable as well as very amusing.

Reborn turned away from the stuttering mess formerly known as Tsunayoshi and left.

Tsuna stood there for a few more seconds and in his shock state he touched his lips which were still tingling. Then he snapped out of it and proceeded to go in. He went to his room to do the only homework he had from today (correctly may I add).

After dinner he received a call from Giotto. The two went through the 'how are you' and 'how your day conversations' that were normal pretty quickly and Tsuna also told Giotto everything that happened today. It goes without saying that he was both surprised and happy that Tsuna stood up for himself and showed his true colors.

One way or another they moved to the topic of history and wars because Tsuna briefly mentioned to Giotto that he already done his history homework when he asked if he was interrupting his studying time. Tsuna went on and on about the topic knowing as much as he did, while adding motives and his personal opinion until he caught himself rambling and apologized. Giotto just laughed and waved it off saying he didn't mind and then added that he found it 'cute' that Tsuna was so passionate about that stuff.

"Hey Tsuna?" Giotto asked after the apology and the reassurance from him.

"Yeah?" Tsuna responded.

"Would you go out with me this Saturday?" He asked.

Tsuna blushed again and was grateful Giotto couldn't see it. He was lost here. He wanted to go but he wasn't sure if he liked Giotto. Well he did like Giotto s a friend but he didn't know if he liked him _that _way. And then there's Reborn kissing him yesterday and today and while he liked that, and he didn't put up much off a fight while at some point he wanted more he still wasn't sure of-

In other words he was immensely confused.

But he had to answer Giotto and he didn't want to say yes out of pity. His friend deserved better than that. Plus he never agreed to this little war Giotto and Reborn were doing to win his affection so he had no reason to say yes.

Right?

Tsuna decided to tell the still waiting for a reply Giotto, no.

"Yes." He answered.

Too bad his heart and mouth don't agree with his brain.

A sighed of relieve could be heard on the other side of the call.

"For a second there I taught you were going to say no. But I'm glad you agreed. Well I'll pick you up at 9. See you Saturday. Bye." Giotto said before hanging up not letting Tsuna put a word in.

Good move Giotto.

Tsuna just looked at the phone in amazement.

'I have a date with G-giotto-san.' He thought making his blush reached new levels it hadn't before. Tsuna went to bed soon with that thought still present in his mind.

Days passed by quickly and soon it was Saturday morning.

Tsuna's clock announced that it was 8:00 am when it started ringing and Tsuna awoke, and started getting ready. He didn't eat breakfast because he had butterflies in his stomach.

The clock hit 8:50 when there was a knock on the door.

Tsuna went to answer it.

He opened it to find a well-dressed Giotto standing there smiling down at him.

Not really.

It was Reborn.

And he wasn't smiling.

**To be continued…**

**There, finished. I will update this soon I promise.**

**(1) I have decided to make Lambo a little more mature since his older here. Think of it as a mixture of 15 year old Lambo's calm attitude and 5 year old Lambo's snobby attitude dabbed in there and showing from time to time. Plus here he just lost his parents and lives with a family member who doesn't want him, and things like that tend to make even kids more mature.**

**Anyways please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I will be updating all my stories more frequently.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 17.**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Recap:**

_The clock hit 8:50 when there was a knock on the door._

_Tsuna went to answer it._

_He opened it to find a well-dressed Giotto standing there smiling down at him._

_Not really._

_It was Reborn._

_And he wasn't smiling._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

'Oh shit.' Was the first thing that came to mind at the sight of Reborn standing in my doorway when I'm about to go out with Giotto-san.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"What no 'hello Reborn, how are you today?' It's bad manners not to greet your guests properly Dame-Tsuna?" He replied in a serious face.

'I don't want to hear that from you.'

"Hello Reborn, how are you today?" I answered monotonously just to shut him up.

"There you go. Was that so hard?" He said. Smirk now in place.

'Yes.'

"Seriously Reborn, why the visit? I'm kind of busy today." I said trying to get rid of him before Giotto-san shows up. Otherwise this could get really ugly.

"Is that so? I just wanted to stop by to inform you that next Friday you're coming with me on a trip." Reborn said.

"A trip to where and for what?" I asked curiously, that sentence caught my attention.

"For combat training. While is obvious that you're a good fighter but it's also obvious you haven't been training and practicing everyday anymore. Also I want to know what you can do and as to where, that's on a need to know basis." He replied.

"Well good then because I need to know." I replied, getting annoyed with his answers.

"No, you don't. I'll tell you where we'll meet later on and what you need to bring." He said.

"And what make you think I'm going with you in the first place?" I asked him.

"I'm your tutor and you have to do as I say." He replied with his all-knowing tone in his voice.

How I hate that tone.

"I never agreed to that." I practically yelled in his face.

"Well to bad. I already made up my mind and you are going. It isn't up for discussion." He said calmly but in a firm tone that said that's final.

"Oh and if I don't show up, what then? You'll drag me all the way there?" I asked sarcastically.

"If I have to, yes." He replied.

This is getting on my nerves.

I was about to argue back but what's the point. He's just going to do things his way and in the end he'll get what he wants.

As usual.

"Fine, whatever but tell me one thing. Why couldn't this wait till Monday? Why you have to come here a week earlier and tell me in person on a Saturday?" I asked him the one question that's been bugging me since he started talking and the question which answer escapes me.

"No reason why it couldn't have waited; I just wanted to see you." He said smirking.

I instantly started blushing at that. I could actually feel the heat in my face travel all the way down to my neck.

"You huh, umm…" I couldn't actually find words to say.

Because really what to you say to that.

"Yes?" Reborn urged with his confident smirk still in place. Eyes locked on my reddening face.

I quickly looked down at the ground. I feel Reborn move and when I looked up I see Reborn leaning towards me with his arm leaning against the door frame, holding him. With the corner of my eye (since they were actually glued to Reborn's face) I see that the sleeve of the arm his holding against the door slides up exposing what I believe is a very expensive watch.

A watch.

Oh fuck, Giotto-san is going to be here any minute or second.

I recomposed myself quickly, ignore Reborn to close for comfort face in front of mine and grab his arm that has his watch to look at the time.

It read 9:00.

My eyes widened at the time.

'Oh Kami-sama this is bad, really bad. I can't have this two meet each other today, not today. I don't think I can handle another fight between this two. I got to get rid of him before he sees Giotto-san.'

I meet his Reborn's gaze again.

"Ok now I really need to leave Reborn or I'm going to be late. So…" I said trailing off.

"I see and where do you have to go in such a hurry?" He asked rising a perfect eyebrow.

"Somewhere. I have to take care of some personal business so if you'll excuse me." I said trying to end this conversation as calmly as possible.

"It wouldn't happen to be a date with Giotto, would it?" He asked but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

My hand froze on the door. My whole being froze.

'Who the does he know that?'

"N-no. W-what would make y-you as-asked that?" I said, lying through my teeth.

"Hn, you're lying." He said confidently.

"Ok, h-how you k-know?" I asked really wanting to know how he figured it out. Did he tap my phone or something like that? Because I wouldn't put it past his capabilities or morals.

"I didn't. It was just a hunch but you just confirmed it." He smirked.

I felt my mouth open and close as to say something but nothing came out.

I put my face in my hand in frustration. Then I let a sigh escape my lips.

'I should just shut the door in his face when I found out it was him and not Giotto-san. That would have saved me the trouble of going through this.'

"As if I couldn't have stopped you." Was Reborn annoying but probably true statement.

I locked eyes with him again.

"Well I said what I needed. I'll be leaving now." He said and I got to admit that surprised me, and apparently I showed it because he took one look at my face and then he said this…

"I'm a man of my word Dame-Tsuna. I said I wouldn't sabotage the dates and I won't. I'll see you around." After he said that he turned his back to me and left.

"Ok, bye Reborn." I said before his figure disappeared out of my sight.

I went inside and not five minutes later there was another person at the door and this time it was Giotto-san.

"Hey, Tsuna. Sorry I'm late. Did I keep you waiting long?" Asked Giotto with his thousand watt smile.

I just stood there amazed at the peppiness he possessed so early in the morning and at that smile.

I love that smile.

Focus Tsuna.

"Hi and no you didn't keep me waiting long so no worries." I replied with my own smile because one can't help but do just that when Giotto-san smiles for you.

"Well that's good. Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Yeah. Okaasan, ittekimasu." I announced over my shoulder for my mother to hear all the way in the kitchen to which I heard an 'itterashai' in response.

After that I closed the door and started walking with Giotto-san where it was he wanted us to go to today.

"Hey Tsuna, did you have breakfast already?" Giotto-san asked me.

"Ah no. Did you?" I asked in return.

"No, didn't find time to. So what do you say we stop by someplace to eat then we'll go where on with the original plan. That sound good to you?" He asked for my opinion.

"Hai. But what exactly was the original plan? You didn't mention it over the phone." I said.

"Oh that's because it's a surprise." He responded.

'Oh goody another surprise. Kami-sama knows how much I love those. But seriously what's with all the surprises. First Reborn and now Giotto-san. Why is there such a need to keep everything secret until the last minute? Wow I'm one to talk.'

"Ok." I responded.

We ate at a café I was familiar with because I sometimes eat there after school. And when we were finished Giotto-san received a call. He hung up, stood up and urged me to follow in outside. When we got outside, there waiting for us was a car with a nicely dressed man next to it. He hired a driver for our date. I looked at Giotto-san surprised.

"Well our destination is a little bit outside off walking distance." He replied laughing.

"I can see that." I said laughing a little bit as well.

"Just out of curiosity, how far is our destination?" I asked.

"Hmm, about 50 miles." He replied casually.

I felt my smile drop.

"Fif- Giotto-san are you talking about Yokohama?" I asked as I did the math in my mind of the places that are 50 miles away and effectively Yokohama is the closest city next to ours.

"That's the place. You figured that out fast. Anyways we better get going; we don't want to get there late." He said smiling.

The driver opened the back door and Giotto-san signaled for me to go in first. I shocked myself out of the shock and got in and so did Giotto-san.

'Well I might as well enjoy this since he already paid for the ride.'

The car ride to Yokohama was silent for the most part but it wasn't and awkward silence at least. It was nice and peaceful. But I decided to break it with a question that just came to mind and I think now is a good time as ever to ask it.

"Giotto-san?" I called him bringing his gaze from the window to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did you meet anyone on the way to my house this morning?" I asked praying to Kami-sama his answer would be no.

"No, I can't say I did. Why?" He asked me back.

"Ah no reason. Just curious." Was my response which in reality was true I was curious so I wasn't lying to him by saying that.

"Oh alright then." With that he went back to window watching and the car was filled with silence again.

We arrived at Yokohama a while later and the place that Giotto-san had picked out did indeed surprise me.

Yokohama's annual Carnival. This place is famous in Japan. I heard people talking about it and the news reporting that is one of the best carnivals in the country. I always wanted to come but never got the chance.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

"You like it the carnival?" He asked smiling when he saw my expression.

"Yes I do. I always wanted to come here but never could. In fact I wanted to go to any carnival period but this one in particular." I said.

"Then were not so different then because I only gone once to a carnival but that was back in Italy. So when I move to Japan I wanted to see one from here and when I heard about this place it just seemed perfect to me, and it turns out my hunch was right." He said smiling down at me and ruffling my hair playfully like he always did.

"It was." I replied smiling back. I didn't blush that time. Huh, must be getting used to it.

"So come on, let's go inside." He said.

"Hai."

With that we went through the grand gates.

**To be continues…**

**The next chapter is going to be all about G27.**

**Also stay tuned for a little surprise :).**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. Here is the long awaited chapter 18. **

**Here's chapter 18.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap:**

"_You like it the carnival?" He asked smiling when he saw my expression._

"_Yes I do. I always wanted to come here but never could. In fact I wanted to go to any carnival period but this one in particular." I said._

"_Then were not so different then because I only gone once to a carnival but that was back in Italy. So when I move to Japan I wanted to see one from here and when I heard about this place it just seemed perfect to me, and it turns out my hunch was right." He said smiling down at me and ruffling my hair playfully like he always did._

"_It was." I replied smiling back. I didn't blush that time. Huh, must be getting used to it._

"_So come on, let's go inside." He said._

"_Hai."_

_With that we went through the grand gates._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

Giotto-san and I explored the whole carnival grounds which of course took us hours because this thing was colossal. Not to mention there was a multitude of people that obstructed walking from one place to the other. We saw all types of attractions and rides, some for little kids and others for the rest of the population.

We didn't just go to the all the different rollercoasters, game booths and hunted houses (in which I did not clung to Giotto-sans sleeve the whole time we were there, mind you. Nope that is exactly what I didn't do…), we also stopped to eat lunch in one of the many food stands. This was after I almost had a heart attack in the last machine we got on, which had to be the fastest and the one with the most loops that made you be completely upside down. That was so much fun…but not as much fun as the one that brought the cart so far up that I thought I could see my house from up there just before it dropped us a million miles per minute without warning. Oh no that is the first one on my list of never getting back on that in in my life, not even if they paid me.

Sure I was exaggerating the whole a million miles per minute thing but that's what it felt like. Anyways we did do something else before eating and after that last nightmare, people call the Thunder Dolphin rollercoaster (1). We went to this machine that you sit, get strapped in and the thing go like 20 mph and then the speed escalates to like 35 mph in a circle. It doesn't just do that; it lifts the platform off the ground and tilts you as you spin. It was really fun, no sarcasm this time. I actually enjoyed it a lot to the point I actually threw my hands up in the air in glee, something I didn't do in the other rides because I was being held back by my utter fear of falling to my painful and agonizing death.

When we got off, I was about to ask Giotto-san if we could go again but one look at his face told me the answer. All the color in his face was drained and he looked like he was going to throw up. It seems that the one attraction I enjoy is the same one he doesn't because he loved all the others. And the only reason we didn't repeat them is because he saw how terrified I was when it ended. He actually suggested not going to them after the first time it happened but I didn't want to ruin his fun or this date so I said it was fine. A word I had never regretted so much in my life but after seeing Giotto-sans happy expression, I couldn't help but think it was worth it. I'm getting off topic again.

Anyways I lead Giotto-san to the nearest bench which conveniently had a trash can next to it just in case he needed to comply with his upset stomach's demands. I asked if he was okay and he said he was but I wasn't convinced by his forced smile. I told him to stay put while I grabbed a sprite to calm his stomach. I bought one sprite from a concession booth and while I bought said drink from there I saw that that man had lemons there as well. I didn't know why he had lemons there but I didn't bother to ask. I just asked if he could supply me with one half of a lemon, to which he looked at me funny but complied anyways. I went back with the two items and told Giotto-san to drink the sprite and smell the half lemon to calm his stomach. (2)

He did as I told him and by the time he finished the sprite and we started our third different topic for a long conversation, he told me he was feeling better. It was already 4: 30 pm by now so we decided to eat lunch. We ordered the food from one of the stands and sat down under the shade of some trees a few feet away from the people and the kids that were running around.

"Are you o-okay now, Giotto-san?"

"Yes, I am alright now. Thanks again for your help." He answered while smiling at me. I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of his smile.

"No-o prob-blem." I said while blushing and looking down at my food.

I was actually doing a lot better with my stuttering around him today since we been together for hours, I barely stuttered around him today. He also has always given me this feeling of security and warmth when I'm around him that makes me all the more comfortable. But when he smiles at me like that, so pure, so brightly and sincerely I couldn't help but blush and stutter.

"So are you having a good time, Tsuna?" At his question I look back up at his cerulean eyes.

"Yes, I-I am. How about y-you?" I answered.

"That's good. And yeah, I am since you're here." He replied giving me his 1000 watt smile.

I blushed tomato red at those words. I tried to change the topic quickly before it could escalate into something else.

"S-so shall w-we keep m-moving then?" I asked, scared of where this is going.

"Sure. Where do you want to go to next?" Giotto-san asked as we both got up and threw our trash from lunch in a trash can.

"Ummm…" I was thinking of where to head off to now as I took a look around us to see what we haven't done yet.

"How about there?" Giotto-san asked pointing at one of the many game booths. This one was different from the others I seen and played at. The others I had been at were shooting targets or catching fish, which we did by the way. Our prizes were currently at the car with the driver so we don't have to carry around the fishes nor the prizes Giotto-san won for me or the ones that I won for him.

This particular booth was with a ball and moving bullseyes. An old man was behind the counter and behind him were an assortment of prizes that went from stuffed animals to fake guns to some other toys.

I nodded and Giotto-san led the way and asked the man about the rules of the game. He said all you have to do is hit the bullseyes in the center hard enough for it to fall backwards and you win a big prize. He determines if your shot is worth the smaller prizes depending on where you hit the bullseyes and how far back it bends should you not knock it down. It was simple enough.

Giotto-san paid for my turn and his and the man gave us both three balls that weighted much less than a tennis ball. And just because of that I knew this game, like most of this games, are rigged for people to lose. I watched Giotto-san throw his first ball at the moving target. It was a good throw but like I said this game is rigged.

The target bent backwards almost completely before popping back up. Cue internally sigh. I knew as much. Giotto-san was talking to the man about this but he wasn't budging saying it is what it is.

No matter it's all about math.

I locked my gaze on a target and followed its movements, mentally calculating how much strength I need to knock down the target at that given speed. Also taking into consideration that it's made to not be knocked down easily or at all.

I took one ball in my hand without looking away from the target and cocked my arm back, ready to throw. I released it with the needed strength and watched as it hit the bullseye right in the middle before being completely knocked back, staying like that.

"Wow, nice throw Tsuna. How you do that?" Giotto-san asked while smiling at me but I could hear the amazement in his tone.

"Huh, w-well…it was n-nothing r-really. It's j-just involving m-math." I replied.

"Really, math? How so?" He replied confused but with a hint of wonder.

"It's r-really simple. Anyone can do that really. You just have to take into c-consideration the width of the target and distance from here to there, the speed in which it's moving and the fact that you won't be able to knock it down with normal strength. E-especially with this small ball that waits a lot less than a tennis ball. After that you just have to count the seconds it takes to get from this side to that which its 10 seconds to move through those 3 feet of space. Then you just calculate how much strength to use…" I trailed off when I saw Giotto-san's and the man's bewildered stares. I realized I barely stuttered at all since it's a topic I really love and know about.

"O-or something l-like that. Like I said i-it's nothing. L-let's k-keep p-playing." I said hurriedly trying to change the subject.

"That's amazing, Tsuna. You won a game with math. And you're wrong it's not nothing. I can't even do something like that." He said honestly.

"I…really?"

"Yes, really. So don't underestimate yourself like that, alright?" He smiled down at me.

"A-alright."

"Now, let's finished this game."

"H-hai."

With that we finished our game. I knocked down the other two targets and Giotto-san knocked down one. I got the big prize which was a huge black stuffed dragon which I gave to Giotto-san because it seemed something that would suit him. And he gave me the small orange lion he won which I called Natsu.

We decided to head to the Ferris wheel after two hours of looking around and playing some more games. The sun was almost completely set by now.

The wheel was slowly going up as we both gaze out the window in silence. We could see everything from here, the entire city. All the people down below started to look like ants. A couple of birds flew by near the window and the sky was orange with hints of pink and purple in some places; the clouds were scattered giving it some picturesqueness to it. It seemed to be like a scene taken from a movie. It was extremely quiet and calm and I enjoyed every second of it.

Now this is an attraction I wouldn't mind going to more often. Apart from the spinning one that is. That was awesome.

"Tsuna." The sound of my name being called brought me back out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"I really had fun today."

"Yeah, me t-too." I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was still out the window.

"And Tsuna, I just wanted to say I like you." He said out of the blue.

"I l-like you t-too G-giotto-san." I replied.

"I mean I like you more than just friends as you already know. But I realized today that I really like you like I never liked anyone before. More than I liked anyone; it's a new feeling for me…" He stopped talking as he turned to look at me.

The look in his eyes made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat. It was a look of passion, lust, honesty and most of all of love. Once upon a time I had seen my father look at my mom like that and vice versa.

"I…" I didn't know what to say to that.

He got closer and then he leaned in slowly. I sat there frozen, not knowing whether to close the gap or to turn away. So I decided to sit there like a statue.

As he was inched away, he closed his eyes as I closed mine.

And then the Ferris wheel made an abrupt halt catching us both off guard and making us crash into each other. We bumped heads and Giotto-san laid on top of me.

Well if that wasn't an epic fail, I don't know what is.

"Are you ok, Tsuna?" Giotto-san asked me as he straightens up and rubbed his forehead.

"Y-yeah, are you?"

"I'm alright. Well that didn't turn out exactly like I planned but hey this things happen right. Hahaha…" He said while laughing trying to get the possible weirdness out of the way.

"R-right…haha" I laughed nervously.

"We can't always expect things to go as planned I guess. But I do believe that the things that aren't planned are the ones that do turn out the best." He said while smiling like he normally does.

I returned his smile. I liked that; the plans that turned out the best are the one that aren't planned at all.

"Giotto-sa- mph..." I was cut off by his soft, warm lips crashing into mine unexpectedly. And I'm not going to lie, it felt good.

Amazingly good.

This may be the first time I'm so glad someone shut me up, not to mention my favorite tactic of doing just that.

**To be continued…**

**Finished with that. I wanted that to happen already.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
